Complicated life
by finisthere
Summary: Emily et JJ sont amies, mais peut être bien plus que ça finalement, mais quand ni l'une ni l'autre n'ose révéler ses sentiments, ça peut devenir très compliqué…
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Emily/JJ

Auteur : Fane81

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,…

_**J'écris encore une nouvelle histoire, sans oublié les autres bien sur, en ce moment j'ai de l'inspiration donc je profite,( je suis un peu deçu de la première partie, car j'ai du la recommencer 2 fois, à cause d'une mauvaise manip à l'enregistrement).**_

_**Mais je voulais savoir avant de continuer si ça peut vous plaire ou pas.**_

**Résumé** : Emily et JJ sont amies, mais peut être bien plus que ça finalement, mais quand ni l'une ni l'autre n'ose révéler ses sentiments, ça peut devenir très compliqué…

Ca vous dirais d'aller se détendre un peu, boire un verre après cette dure semaine ! Demanda JJ.

Moi, je suis ok ! et toi Garcia tu viens ?

Et non, moi j'ai mon Kevin qui m'attend sagement à la maison, mais la prochaine fois, c'est promis ! Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à JJ.

Une fois Garcia partit, JJ et Emily se mirent en route vers le bar le plus proche. JJ tenait Emily par le bras, collé à elle, en raison du temps frais.

Une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, elles s'assirent à une table dans un coin du bar, qui faisait aussi dancing.

Tu veux boire quoi ? demanda Emily.

Oui, prend moi un Malibu, merci !

C'est partie ! Je reviens.

Emily revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les boissons, elle se rassit, regardant alentour, les personnes danser sur la piste.

JJ : Tu bois quoi au fait ?

Emily (regardant son verre, puis sa collègue) : une vodka.

JJ (grimaçant) : Ouah ! C'est fort ça !

Emily (souriant) : Crois-moi, après la semaine sue l'on vient de passer, ce n'est pas encore assez fort !

JJ (buvant une gorgée de son verre) : Oui, c'est sur ! Je suis contente que l'on soit enfin rentré !

Emily (regardant la blonde) : Au fait, et Henry, comment va-il ?

JJ (souriant) : Bien, il passe ces vacances chez ses grands parents cette semaine, on doit aller le chercher dimanche, avec Will. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt son anniversaire, donc une petite fête s'impose, je vais inviter toute l'équipe évidemment ! T'as intérêt de venir !

Emily (finissant son verre) : Mais je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde !

La soirée continuait tranquillement, et après plus de 2 heures de conversations et quelques verres de plus, Emily, la fatigue aidant autant que l'alcool, commençait à avoir raison d'elle, et de son comportement plus réservé de d'habitude.

Emily (regardant JJ, se levant la tirant par le bras) : Allez viens ! On va danser un peu !

JJ n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'elle se retrouva déjà sur la piste.

Elles se déhanchaient depuis quelques dizaines de minutes maintenant, et riaient en même temps. Ce simple moment leur faisaient du bien, loin des enquêtes habituels, de ces tueurs qu'elles traquaient, le fait de se retrouver là, à danser, s'amuser, leur faisaient oublier les monstruosités auxquelles elles étaient habituellement confrontés. Ces simples moments de « lâcher prise » étaient nécessaires pour ne pas sombrer.

JJ partit boire une gorgée de son jus de fruit, en se retournant vers la piste de danse, elle vit alors Emily collé par un homme d'une trentaine d'année, en train de se déhancher contre elle. Et Emily toute souriant, les yeux clos de temps en temps, dans son état d'euphorie se laissait faire, elle entourait ses bras au cou de cet inconnu qui se collait dans son dos.

JJ fronça les sourcils en voyant cet homme la coller comme ça. Elle décida de se rapprocher rapidement, afin de mettre fin à ce spectacle, même si ce dernier était apprécier par Emily.

JJ (criant à l'oreille d'Emily pour se faire entendre) : Em ! Viens on va rentrer maintenant, il est très tard !

Emily (lâchant l'inconnu derrière elle, rapprochant ses lèvres de l'oreille droite de la blonde) : Non ! JJ ! Allez ! Danse avec moi !

Elle entoura la taille de cette dernière des bras, pour la faire danser. JJ riait de l'entrain qu'avait Emily ce soir, et surtout de l'avoir vu abandonner cet inconnu rapidement après être intervenue. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, voyant le regard noir de la blonde, n'avait guère insisté.

A la fin de la chanson, JJ tira Emily vers leur table.

JJ : Bon, on va y aller maintenant allez Em !

Emily (titubant légèrement) : Ok ! Belle blonde !

JJ fut surprise par ces mots, mais ne dit rien, de toute façon elle aimait voir Emily se lâcher un peu, et lui parler de cette façon.

Après avoir prit un taxi, elles venaient de rentrer chez Emily, cette dernière avait donné les clefs à JJ, pour la laisser ouvrir, car elle-même n'y arrivait pas. C'est sur, quand on voit double, c'est plus compliqué !

Emily se dirigea directement vers le canapé, pour s'y affaler. JJ avait suivit et s'accroupit près d'elle pour lui parler.

JJ : Em, je vais y aller, ok ?

Emily (ronchonnant, à moitié endormit, sa main agrippant le chemisier de JJ) : Nonnnn, reste avec moi, on…onnn n'a pas finit la soirée encore…

JJ souriait de la voir ainsi, surtout que cela n'arrivait que très très rarement. Elle posa alors sa main sur sa joue doucement, la caressant.

JJ : T'es sure ! Je veux dire tu as l'air fatigué, je vais te laisser dormir, et puis…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune devant elle dormait déjà.

JJ : Ok, bon ben la au moins, je sais que je dois rentrer.

Elle profita quelques instant de voir Emily dormir. Elle appréciait la voir ainsi, le visage détendu, apaisé, elle en profita pour la détailler intensément.

Elle était un peu déçu, car elle avait voulu profiter de leur moment seule ensemble pour enfin oser lui avait cette attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour elle depuis quelques temps. Cela l'avait pris presque par surprise, et plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments se renforçaient. Au début elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, elle éprouvait de la jalousie lorsqu'elle voyait Emily approcher un homme ou bien une femme. Puis un jour, elle avait compris.

Le problème est, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le lui dire, elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur de perdre la complicité qui les liait.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, se créant par la même occasion, un long frisson. Puis décida, à contre cœur, de se reculer, et après un dernier regard, partit enfin.

Il était environ 8h00 quand Emily arriva au BAU, ces autres collègues étaient déjà là, elle se dirigea directement vers la machine à café pour bien commencer la journée.

Lorsque JJ l'aperçu, elle partit la voir.

En arrivant elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule :

Hey ! Salut !

Salut . lui répondit Emily un brin fatigué.

T'as eu une dure journée hier ?

Non…enfin oui ! Une amie m'a appelé hier soir et du coup on a passé pratiquement une nuit blanche, et du coup ce matin c'est un peu compliqué ! En plus de notre petite sortie vendredi soir, ce fut un week-end chargé !

Dans cette dernière phrase, le « on » dérangea JJ, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit jalouse de cette amie inconnu d'Emily. En effet, elle pensait qu'en dehors du bureau Emily n'avait pas d'autres amies.

Oh, dit-elle agacé, sans savoir quoi répondre. Emily la regarda surpris du ton que JJ avait prit pour lui répondre. Elle lui demanda :

Il y a une affaire urgent aujourd'hui ?

Non pas pour le moment.

Bien, bien, je vais pouvoir avancer mes rapports.

Sans répondre JJ se tourna et repartit rapidement. Emily fut étonné de cette attitude. Mais retourna à son bureau.

Au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait, toute l'équipe vaquait à ses occupations Reid parlait d'un ancien dossier avec Rossi, Hotch était dans son bureau, la plupart du temps au téléphone, JJ, dans son bureau, ainsi que Garcia, Emily, quand a elle, était enfin bien réveillée, elle plaisantait avec Derek , avec qui elle prenait une petite pause en se lançant le ballon, d'un bureau à l'autre, tout en discutant :

Au fait raconte mois ta soirée d'hier ! tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait appelé ?

Oui, d'ailleurs tient toi bien, on a passé une nuit blanche.

Non ! fit-il surpris. Donc ça y est c'est fait !

Oui c'est fait !

Voilà, je comprends mieux ta petite forme de ce matin ! Et alors comment c'était ? Dit-il d'un air taquin.

Derek était une des seules personnes qui connaissait les penchant s… d'Emily. Et savait qu'elle s'intéressait à cette femme depuis quelques temps.

Alors ça tu n'en saura rien !

Allez, soit sympa !

OK, on a passé la soirée à discuter, on est allée boire un dernier verre au bar, et ensuite on a finit chez moi, mais je te dirais qu'en définitif, j'ai pas beaucoup dormie.

Ah, c'est pas à moi que ça arriverait !

Tu plaisante, tu as toute les femmes que tu veux avec tes abdos !

Toi aussi, tu as toute celles que tu veux !

Ah non, pas toutes ! dit-elle en jetant un œil vers le bureau de JJ.

Oui, évidemment, il y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle ! Enfin, je te signale que tu n'as jamais essayé, d'un côté.

Je sais, mais je préfère être son amie et une collègue de travail que rien du tout.

Ok, mais qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas ce point de vue là aussi !

Derek ! elle est mariée, avec 1 enfant, t'as oublié !

Peut être, mais tu l'as connu avant lui et d'ailleurs à l'époque de son célibat, je pensais que vous étiez ensemble à un certain moment tellement vous aviez l'air complice.

Bien non, tu t 'es trompé

Emily, il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et ce que je vois toujours, d'ailleurs depuis quelques temps.

Non tu te trompe, elle est vraiment bien avec Will maintenant.

Ils interrompirent leur discussion, en apercevant JJ sortir de son bureau et traverser le plateau. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Garcia. En effet Garcia et JJ était super proche, faisaient les boutiques ensembles, Garcia est la marraine d'Henry et d'ailleurs se connaissent depuis qu'elles sont arrivées ensemble au BAU.

Depuis leur petite discussion près de la machine à café, elle ne s'était pas reparler avec Emily.

JJ rentra dans le bureau de Garcia, sans frappé

Il faut que je te parle Garcia !

Hey, que ce passe t-il, tu sais que la porte est toujours ouverte pour toi, mon sucre d'orge.

JJ marchait d'un bout à l'autre du bureau, en se tortillant les doigts dans tout les sens.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je comprends pas pourquoi elle me fait ça, je veux dire… on est amie, elle pourrait comprendre quand même !

JJ, attends , attends, calme toi, de quoi tu parle ?

Elle s'arrêta, et s'assit en face de Garcia.

Je te parle d'Emily ! Suis un peu !

Eh bien, qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fait Emily, je croyais que vous aviez passé une bonne soirée vendredi ensemble, d'ailleurs tu as vu que je suis rentrée sagement pour te laisser seule avec elle.

Je sais, on a passé une excellente soirée, pour ma part en tout cas, apparemment ça n'est pas son avis.

Ah bon, elle te l'a dit ?

Non, mais elle est sortie avec une amie hier soir, et elle m'a dit qu'elles avaient passé une nuit blanche ! Tu te rends compte, avec elle, c'est la nuit blanche, avec moi, elle s'endort dans son canapé !

Mais JJ, c'était après la semaine de boulot, on venait d'avoir une grosse affaire, tout le monde était claqué, et de plus tu as eu la grande discussion avec elle ? A propos de tes sentiments envers elle ?

Non, mais…

Eh ben voilà ! je t'ai dis de lui parler, si tu ne le fais pas, comment tu veux qu'elle le devine ?

C'est quand même évident, je me rapproche d'elle, dès que je peux ! je lui lance des regards tout le temps, je…

Excuse moi, mais des regards vous vous en lancer depuis que vous vous connaissez, c'est votre manière spéciale de communiquer.

Moi, à ta place, je l'inviterai à diner, rien qu'elle, et pas lancer une invitation à toute l'équipe en espérant que tous le monde disent non sauf elle, tu vois, pour vraiment discuter, mais vraiment JJ.

Oui, mais c'est trop tard maintenant, elle a une copine apparemment depuis cette nuit !

Tu lui a demandé confirmation, ou c'est une déduction que tu fais.

… enfin tu me vois aller la voir, et lui demander directement ! Non je peux pas, il faudra une approche extérieur, tu vois ?

Elle regarda Garcia, d'un air taquin en penchant la tête, l'air de la supplier.

Ok, ok, puisque tu es mon amie et que je t'adore, je vais mener mon enquête discrètement.

Merci Garcia, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Elle ressortit du bureau de Garcia, satisfaite. Elle retourna dans son bureau, non sans jeter un coup d'œil sur Emily.

Ce que Derek remarque de suite :

Là tu peux pas dire que tu l'as pas vue !

Quoi, elle jetait juste un coup d'œil sur le plateau, c'est tout, je te dis que tu te fais des idées.

On verra, on verra…

Si on arrêtait de papoter et qu'on se remettait au travail un peu.

Mouais, enfin je sais ce que je vois.

Emily leva les yeux au plafond, en soupirant, puis se remit au travail.

Après l'heure du déjeuner, Garcia alla discrètement parler avec Derek au sujet de JJ et d'Emily , pendant que celles ci étaient parties déjeuner.

Salut ma petite fleur d'amour !

Salut toi ! Il faut que je te parle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dis moi.

C'est au sujet d'Emily.

Tu sais j'essaie de me mêler de mes affaires seulement.

Oui, mais je suis sûre qu'Emily et toi discuter de chose personnel de temps en temps, comme moi et JJ.

Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois tout te répéter, ma, princesse.

Je voudrais juste avoir une petite infos, s'il te plaît, mon, Apollon !

Ok, ça dépends de ce que tu veux savoir.

Ok, alors je voulais juste savoir si Emily était en main en ce moment ?

Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Comme ça pour savoir, j'ai peut être quelqu'un à lui présenter.

Oh, dans ce cas, je te dis tout de suite, c'est trop tard, la place est prise.

Non, j'en étais sûre, à un jour près ! je rage.

Oh, oh, oh, comment tu sais que c'est depuis hier ?

Hein, hum,…. Bon il faut que je te laisse j'ai du boulot. Dit-elle en se retournant rapidement.

Non, non, non, je te laisse pas partir avant que t'es répondu.

Ok, je l'ai su avec JJ , Emily lui a dit ce matin, qu'elle avait passé une nuit mouvementé.

JJ ! Elle s'intéresse à l'emploi du temps d'Emily ?

Oh tu sais, c'est juste venu dans la conversation, par hasard.

Vraiment, par hasard. Lui fit- il en souriant.

Bon je te laisse, à plus tard !

Pendant ce temps là, JJ et Emily rentraient de leur déjeuner respectif, et se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur, qui menait à leur étage.

JJ était adossé, ses mains derrière le dos, regardait Emily choisir le numéro de leur étage, les portes se refermèrent.

« Tu as bien mangé ? fit JJ.

Oui, pas mal, et toi ?

Aussi, tu étais avec quelqu'un ?

Oui, j'ai rejoins une amie, et toi ?

Non, je suis allée manger toute seule. Emily fit une grimace sur ces derniers mots

Tu aurais du me dire, on aurait pu manger ensemble.

Non, j'aurais pas voulu te déranger ! Avec ton amie ! » Emily avait remarqué le ton sarcastique de sa collègue. Elle se tourna alors vers elle, et leur regard se croisèrent.

Ecoute, JJ, si il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler, tu peux le faire.

Il n' y a rien !

Depuis qu'on s'est parlé ce matin, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux ?

Pas du tout ! Il n'y a pas que toi dans ma vie, figure toi !

Emily fut étonné de ces mots, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi JJ lui en voulait.

Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'insinue, j'ai juste l'impression que…

Les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment précis, et JJ se précipita vers la sortie, sans écouter la fin de phrase d'Emily, et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Emily s'assit à son poste, ne comprenant toujours pas la réaction de JJ, il fallait vraiment qu'elle est une discussion avec elle, elle n'aimait pas qu'il y ai de problème avec JJ.

Ben alors, qu'est qu'il se passe, ta vu un fantôme ou quoi ? lui demanda Reid, qui la dévisageait.

Hein, non je pensais à des trucs.

Oh, quel genre, je peux peut être t'aider, tu sais que d'après les statistiques, les collègues sont plus à même d'aider les,…

Non, merci, l'interrompis Emily, je vais me débrouiller.

Elle se tourna vers son écran et commença à travailler, Reid décida d'aller se préparer un café.

Tu saurais ce qui ce passe avec Emily ? demanda Reid à Derek qui l'avais rejoint au café.

Non, et toi avec JJ, tu sais ce qui ce passe ?

Non, pourquoi JJ ne va pas bien non plus ?

Ben, j'ai voulu lui parler d'un dossier quand elle est revenue de sa pose déjeuné, et elle envoyé sur les roses !, en claquant la porte de son bureau.

Moi, c'est Emily que je trouve étrange, elle avait une de ces têtes quand elle est revenue à l'instant.

Faut peut être pas chercher à comprendre, c'est des femmes, on est des hommes, CQFD !

Ouais, on verra bien après tout, ça s'arrangera !

JJ enfermé dans son bureau, feuilletait les pages de ces dossiers, sans les lire vraiment, elle pensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Garcia, qui lui avait bien confirmé, qu'Emily n'était plus célibataire. Elle ne savait plus quoi pensé, peut être se trompait elle, sur ces sentiments, c'était plus une amitié profonde qu'elle avait pour Emily, plutôt que des sentiments plus amoureux.

De plus, Emily ne partageait pas du temps les mêmes sentiments apparemment ! Pourtant elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer, à penser à autre chose, Emily l'obsédait. La fin de la journée arriva, et JJ attendit qu'Emily s'éloigne du plateau, pour le traverser et partir sans la voir, ce qu'elle réussit d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, JJ arriva au bureau vers les 6h30, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait peut être exagéré avec Emily, de quel droit se mêlait elle de sa vie privée, après tout elle elle était bien avec Will, Emily avait donc droit aussi à quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle vérifia ses mails, et les dossiers qui était arrivés, un retins son attention. La police de Burbank avait 4 mortes sur les bras, non élucidé, elle décida d'en parler à Hotch. Celui-ci la retint par le bras :

JJ, mes félicitations, tu viens d'obtenir, une promotion, tu es officiellement un profiler à par entière de l'équipe, j'ai déjà commencé à chercher une personne pour te remplacer. Seul inconvénient, c'est que tu doives déménager ton bureau pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe sur le plateau.

C'est pas du tout un inconvénient, je suis super contente, merci beaucoup !

C'est seulement grâce à toi, tu as prouvé que tu apprenais très vite, tu le mérite. Ce n'est pas à la minute pour changer de bureau, ta remplaçante n'étant pas encore arrivé, tu peux prendre ton temps.

Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera, merci encore !

Vers 8h00, tous le monde fut appelé dans la salle de réunion. Hotch appris la nouvelle promotion concernant JJ à toute l'équipe, tous le monde la félicité un par un, à part Emily qui la félicita de loin.

« Bien maintenant, JJ va vous exposer notre nouveau dossier.

Merci », elle distribua un exemplaire du dossier à chacun, et commença à passer les images des corps retrouvés.

« 4 corps de femmes ont été retrouvés ces 2 dernières semaines, battus, mutilés, elles ont toutes été violés, le médecin légiste à confirmer le coup mortel est donné d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. La police de Burbank n'a aucune piste, c'est pourquoi ils font appel à nous, car avec le festival de la ville qui a lieu dans 2 jours, ils craignent une nouvelle victime.

D'après la façon qu'il a de jeter le corps n'importe où, je dirais qu'il ne s'y attache pas du tout, ces femmes sont vraiment utilisées comme un objet, que l'on jette après usage. Dit Reid.

Ces femmes sont toutes brunes, entre 35 et 40 ans, une bonne situation professionnelle, pas d'enfant, et surtout célibataire. Continua Derek.

C'est vrai, et la façon qu'il a de s'acharner sur les victimes, nous montre qu'il cherche à se venger, il veut leur montrer que c'est lui qui commande, je pense qu'il a peut être été violenté dans son enfance, par la personne qui s'occupait de lui, mais je ne dirais pas sa mère, car aucune de ces femmes n'a d'enfants, je pencherai plutôt pour une directrice d'un pensionnat, ou une tutrice. Expliqua Emily.

Très bien, on part dans 45 min.

Sur ces derniers mots Hotch sortit de la salle de réunion, suivit de presque tout le monde, à l'exception de JJ et Emily :

Je peux te parler, commença JJ

Bien sure.

Voilà pour hier, …je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement, je n'étais pas en forme je suppose, et je n'aurai pas dû m'en prendre à toi.

Ce n'est pas grave, si tu me dis qu'il n'y a pas d'autre souci.

… Non, non tout va bien. Sur ces mots, Emily prit son dossier et sortit.

JJ soupira, une fois seule, elle n'arrivait plus à avoir une attitude normal avec Emily et s'en voulait pour ça, mais l'heure était au travail, et non pas à s'apitoyer sur sa vie privée.

Le jet avait décollé, Hotch répartit les binômes, Derek et Reid irait sur les lieux des crimes, JJ et Emily verraient les familles des victimes, tandis que Rossi et Hotch, iraient directement au commissariat.

La journée se termina, l'enquête avait bien avancé, il serait près à donner un profil le matin suivant. Il était environ 21h quand Hotch se décida à leur dire que la journée de travail était terminée.

Il avait mangé des pizzas, avant de partir, Reid demanda si quelqu'un voulait aller boire un verre avant de rentrer, Derek seulement le suivi, Rossi avait une course à faire, et Emily et JJ rentrèrent directement à l'hôtel.

Garcia les avait mise dans la même chambre, avec le festival qui approchait, tous les hôtels étaient pleins. De même Derek dormirait dans la même chambre que Reid, seule Hotch et Rossi avait obtenu une chambre séparé.

La chambre était accueillante, les murs beige et lumineux, le soleil orange se couchait et colorait la chambre en même temps, un grand lit était disposé au milieu de la pièce contre le mur, et en face une télé, il y avait aussi une salle de bain, avec un bac à douche, ainsi qu'une baignoire. Une grande baie vitré, d'où on pouvait apercevoir la mer au loin, c'était l'été, et même à cette heure il y avait toujours du monde qui se baignait.

Emily déposa son sac sur le lit, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, il faisait encore chaud à ce moment de la soirée. JJ, quand à elle alluma la télé, enleva ses chaussures et sa veste.

Tu prends la douche ou j'y vais en premier. Demanda –t-elle à Emily

Si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerai la prendre d'abord, je te connais, tu vas y rester des heures ! dit-elle en riant.

JJ grimaça un peu, mais il était vrai qu'elle prenait son temps d'habitude, ça n'était pas la première qu'elle dormait dans la même chambre qu'Emily lors de leur déplacement.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le chapitre précédent. J'espère avoir fais moins de fautes d'orthographes ! J'essaie de faire attention en même temps que j'écris car je n'ai pas le temps de relire du coup je fais correction automatique avec Word, qui n'est pas top parfois !, désolé. Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Emily était maintenant allongée sur son lit, habillé d'un pantalon de toile et d'un débardeur. Elle lisait les quelques rapports concernant l'affaire sur laquelle l'équipe travaillait.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure, que JJ était enfermé dans la salle de bain, non pas qu'elle était sale au point de se laver pendant des heures ! Non. Elle était toujours allongée dans son bain moussant. Elle pensait à ses sentiments pour Emily. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était si jalouse rien qu'en pensant qu'Emily puisse avoir une personne dans sa vie sentimentale. Et pourtant elle n'avait rien à dire, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ! Elle, elle était avec William, ils avaient un fils ensemble. William l'aimait toujours autant, elle aussi dans un sens, elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, pourtant ça n'était plus aussi fort qu'au début. Cette attirance qu'elle éprouvait envers Emily s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Il faudrait un jour ou l'autre qu'elle trouve le courage de tout lui avouer. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne la perde définitivement.

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle sentit un frisson la prendre et cela n'était pas seulement dû à ces sentiments, en effet l'eau était maintenant froide, et sa peau commençait à rider. Elle décida, enfin, de se lever. Elle s'habilla d'un peignoir, et entoura une serviette autour de ses longs cheveux blonds. Après avoir mis sa crème de nuit, elle enfila un string noir, ainsi qu'une nuisette blanche, sécha ses cheveux. Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, elle sortit enfin.

Elle vit alors Emily allongée sur son lit, en train de feuilleter un dossier. Elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant :

JJ : Tu n'arrête jamais !

Emily (leva les yeux sur JJ, qui se dirigeait vers son lit pour s'y asseoir) : Pardon ?

JJ (sourit de la voir perdue, elle aussi dans ces pensées) : Je dis, tu ne t''arrête jamais de travailler ? Tu sais qu'on doit aussi réussir à se détendre pour justement avoir les idées claires et un œil neuf sur notre travail.

Emily (sourit enfin) : Oui, je sais, mais que veux-tu ! On ne se refait pas !

Elle avait pris soin de détailler sa coéquipière qui ne portait qu'une simple nuisette limite transparente. Elle pouvait deviner ses formes, et voir que cette dernière portait un string noir. Elle en frissonna. Elle tenta tout de même de se reprendre, pour ne pas que Jennifer puisse deviner son regard plus qu'insistant.

Emily (applaudissant légèrement) : Au fait, bravo ! Record battu ! Tu as passé exactement 1h20 dans la salle de bain.

JJ, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, avait bien remarqué le regard qu'Emily lui avait porté. Elle se félicita d'avoir apporté cet ensemble avec elle.

JJ (assise en tailleur, face à elle, souriante) : Que veux-tu, comme m'a dit une amie, on ne se refait pas ! Et j'adore me prélasser dans un bain bouillant ! Tu devrais essayer ça fait vraiment du bien ! William me le prépare à chaque que je rentre du travail.

Emily (taquine, baissant son regard dans ses papiers) : Mais moi, je n'ai pas quelqu'un pour me préparer un bain moussant et bouillant lorsque je rentre du travail ! Contrairement à certains.

JJ (se mordant l'intérieur des joues) : Ben si tu veux je peux te le préparer ! Je suis une pro tu sais !

Emily venait de lâcher un léger soupir, en imaginant ce bain que JJ pourrait lui préparer, ou plutôt en imaginant JJ dans ce bain avec elle, nue !

Emily (elle secoua la tête) : Mais bien sur !

JJ (se tortillant les doigts) : Quoi tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

Emily : Si bien sur que si, seulement tu oublie une chose ?

JJ (levant un sourcil) : Laquelle ?

Emily : Tu n'es pas chez moi le soir quand je rentre, tu es chez toi, avec ta petite famille ! Et crois-moi, tu en as de la chance, crois-moi !

JJ avait, en effet, oublié ce petit détail.

JJ : Evidemment.

Emily la regardait maintenant, à cause du ton sur lequel elle lui avait répondu.

Emily : Ca ne vas pas ? J'ai quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Et là JJ se demandait si ça n'était pas le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Pourtant…

JJ (se frottant le front de ses doigts) : Non ! Non, pourquoi ? Non je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

A peine une seconde plus tard, elle s'en voulait d'être aussi lâche ! Elle préféra changer de sujet.

JJ (l'air soudainement plus sérieuse): Alors tu en penses quoi de ce tueur ?

Emily (surprise par ce changement d'humeur, répondit tout de même) : Bien je pense qu'il va recommencer dès demain soir, et il faut vraiment qu'on le coince avant ! Car d'après le rapport que j'ai sous les yeux, il commence à prendre plaisir à torturer plus longuement ces victimes. A chaque fois il devient plus violent.

JJ : Oui, c'est sur ! Parfois j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre le comportement humain. Comment un homme peut-il être aussi cruel ? C'est dingue ! Quand je vois Henry qui grandit et ce monde qui ne s'améliore pas, j'ai peur. Je craque par moment. A chaque fois on a l'impression d'avoir rencontré le pire de la race humaine, et finalement on trouve encore pire le coup d'après ! Je sais pas comment tu fais, tu ne montre jamais ce que tu ressens !

Emily (rangeant ses dossiers et les déposant au sol) : Tu sais quand tu bosse à la CIA, on t'apprend à compartimenter, tu dois oublier ce que tu ressens. Penser comme un robot. Puis depuis mon enfance je n'ai pas vraiment eu droit au débordement d'affection venant de ma mère, donc je pense que cela m'aide aussi à faire la part des choses.

JJ était un peu triste pour Emily, qui, elle le savait n'avait pas eu une enfance débordant d'amour et de joie avec une mère comme Elisabeth Prentiss.

JJ : Excuse moi, je n'aurai pas du te dire ça.

Emily : T'excuse pas, il n'y a pas de problème. Et j'aime bien te parler donc…

JJ (baillant, mettant sa main devant sa bouche) : Oupps désolé, je crois que je suis un peu fatigué.

Emily : Ok, alors je vais éteindre et on va dormir.

JJ (s'allongeant) : Merci Em.

Emily lui sourit, elle éteignit la lampe de chevet, avant de s'allonger sur le dos à son tour.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes Emily commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, lorsqu'elle sentit un corps venir se coller à elle, sous les couvertures.

JJ (murmurant) : J'ai froid, je peux ?

Emily (rouvrant les yeux,amusé par le comportement enfantin qu'avait JJ parfois, lui sourit tendrement) : Bien sur. Viens là.

Dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

JJ ne se fit pas prier pour venir se blottir contre elle, cachant son visage dans le cou d'Emily afin de respirer son odeur et posant son bras sur son ventre plat et musclé.

JJ (lâchant un léger soupir, sous les frissons qui la parcouraient à l'idée de savoir où elle se trouvait en cet instant) : Humm merci. Ca fait du bien d'être au chaud.

Emily, quand à elle, avait entouré ses bras autour de JJ, pour la maintenir bien contre elle. Elle était amusée de la façon, dont JJ s'était installée, collée contre elle, sans aucune gêne. Elle savait JJ très tactile avec tout le monde, elle avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'elle la connaissait de sentir des frissons à chaque touché de la blonde sur elle. Elle n'était pas mécontente de se retrouver dans cette situation, loin de là ! Il y a quelques mois elle aurait tenté de profiter de la situation, connaissant les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde. En cet instant elle avait l'impression que son rêve devenait réalité. Elle respirait l'odeur des cheveux de JJ parfumé à la noix de coco. Elle sentait son corps se relâcher doucement contre elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui caressait les cheveux d'une main, dans un geste d'apaisement totalement instinctif. Elle profitait d'avoir JJ près d'elle en cette seconde. Elle remercia Garcia, intérieurement, pour l'avoir mise dans la même chambre que JJ. Ces sourcils se froncèrent dès la seconde où elle imagina, que Derek ou même Reid aurait très bien pu être à sa place dans cette chambre avec la blonde.

Cependant elle pensait aussi à Amy. Et ce début de relation qu'elle ne voulait surtout gâcher. Elle avait tellement laissé sa vie sentimentale de côté, du temps où elle n'avait que JJ en tête. Elle avait espéré si fort que la blonde partage ses sentiments. Pourtant elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence, JJ aimait les hommes, et un seul en particulier, William Lamontagne. Avec lequel, elle avait eu un enfant. JJ avait construit sa petite famille et était très heureuse. Elle avait enfin compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de place pour elle, dans la vie de JJ. Du moins intimement parlant, car elle était déjà heureuse de l'avoir comme amie. C'était mieux que rien du tout. Elle avait donc rangé ses sentiments pour elle dans un coin de sa tête afin d'avancer. C'est alors qu'elle avait rencontré Amy. Elles s'étaient de suite entendues, mais elles avaient voulus prendre leur temps. Ne pas se précipiter dans une aventure sans lendemain. Car jusqu'ici, sa seule et véritable famille, était ses amis et collègues du BAU. Cependant lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir, sa solitude lui pesait de plus en plus. Elle enviait Garcia d'avoir son Kevin, et surtout Lamontagne d'avoir sa JJ. Elle voulait désormais sa famille à elle aussi. Et cela commençait plutôt bien pour le moment. Cependant, en cette seconde, avoir JJ dans ses bras, était une douce torture à laquelle, elle pourrait s'habituer facilement. C'est sur ces pensées, qu'elle s'endormit lentement.

JJ, de son côté, se croyait au paradis. Elle avait feinté l'endormissement, afin de profiter de la délicieuse odeur d'Emily. Qu'elle aimait se trouver là, elle se sentait en sécurité, cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'elle se trouvait là, dans ces bras. Elle avait senti qu'Emily venait de s'endormir. Sa respiration s'était ralenti, la brune avait cessé ses caresses, et son corps s'était relâché. Elle pouvait maintenant profiter, un peu,… mais juste un peu de la situation. Cela était plus fort qu'elle. Elle laissa ses lèvres glisser dans le cou de la brune, très très lentement. Du bout de ses doigts, qu'elle avait réussit à glisser sous le débardeur de celle-ci, elle caressait la peau nue d'Emily. Elle se faisait frissonner elle-même.

Après qu'Emily ait éteint la lumière, elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir à un moyen pour se retrouver dans ces bras. Elle avait trouvé l'excuse du froid. Sur ce coup là, elle était fière d'elle ! Elle savait qu'Emily n'aurait pas refusé. Elle l'appréciait pour ça également Emily était toujours d'une gentillesse irréprochable avec elle. D'ailleurs les autres membres de l'équipe, comme Derek, taquinait souvent Emily, sur le fait qu'elle ait toujours eu, un comportement gentlemen envers elle. La brune répondait toujours, que c'était normal de prendre soin de ces amis.

Maintenant, elle avait toute la nuit pour profiter, mais juste un peu hein ! Elle appréciait sa petite exploration nocturne. Plus que tout, elle appréciait de se trouver dans les bras d'Emily. Enfin, après tout ces mois de tortures à prendre conscience de ces sentiments. Après une autre heure passée à caresser la brune, et semer de multiples bisous le cou d'Emily, elle finit par s'endormir.

…

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à 5h30. Emily ouvrit péniblement les yeux, finalement la nuit avait été bien trop courte. Elle avait rès très bien dormit, et avait rêvé de JJ. Son sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, en sentant JJ toujours collée à elle. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, en prenant conscience que cette dernière avait glissé sa main sous son débardeur. Et se trouvait maintenant à l'orée de sa poitrine. Un énorme frisson parcourut son corps entier, en sachant que cette main, cette main, sur sa peau, était celle de JJ. Que celle-ci, peut être, l'aurait mis là, sciemment.

Après quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête, en sachant pertinemment que dans le sommeil, on était plus vraiment maître de ces gestes. Elle tenta de réveiller la blonde. Mettant sa main sur son épaule, pour la remuer tout doucement.

Emily (la voix cassée, murmurant) : JJ, réveille toi.

Après quelques secondes sans réponses.

Emily : Jenifer, il est l'heure.

JJ (ronchonnant dans son oreille) : Hum, pas envie, suis fatigué.

Emily sourit, en entendant la blonde ronchonner ainsi tôt le matin.

Emily (lui caressant les cheveux) : Je sais, moi aussi, je suis fatiguée, mais on doit vraiment se lever, sinon Hotch va nous attraper !

JJ (souriant, les yeux toujours fermés) : Et tu as peur de te faire gronder comme une petite fille pris en faute, pas vrai ?

Emily (souriant toujours) : Il y a un peu de ça, en effet.

JJ (ouvrant enfin les yeux, son corps frissonnant des caresses d'Emily): Bon, très bien, on se lève. Mais c'est quand même pas juste de se lever aussi tôt !

Emily (se redressant, après que JJ se soit enfin levé): Je sais.

JJ (faisant une petite moue, allumant la lumière) : En plus, maintenant j'ai froid !

Emily rit devant l'expression de la blonde, adorable, qui se trouvait devant elle, en nuisette.

Emily : Allez ! Je suis sympa, je te laisse la salle de bain, une bonne douche bien chaude va te réchauffer.

JJ (souriant, partant vers la salle de bain): Toi aussi, t'es pas mal, dans ce rôle là !

Emily resta un instant, les yeux rivés sur cette porte qui venait de se fermer. Avait-elle bien compris ? JJ venait de lui dire, qu'elle préférait se réchauffer, en étant collé à elle plutôt que dans un bon bain chaud ? Décidément ces temps-ci JJ agissait bizarrement parfois. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Elle partit en direction de son sac de voyage posé sur le bureau, pour y préparer ses vêtements. Quelques minutes plus tard, JJ sortit de la salle de bain, en peignoir.

JJ (taquine) : Tu vois, comme tu m'as tenu chaud cette nuit, je te laisse la salle de bain, et je vais finir de me préparer ici !

Emily (amusé de la voir de si bonne humeur, si tôt) : Ok, merci dans ce cas.

Elle prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'odeur de JJ embaumait toute la pièce. Et Dieu, qu'elle appréciait cette odeur ! Elle se déshabilla pour entrer dans la douche. Après quelques minutes, elle en sortit, prit une serviette pour se sécher.

Puis s'habilla rapidement. Enfin, elle se posta devant le miroir, pour se maquiller et se coiffer. Elle essuya le miroir couvert de buée avec la serviette.

Elle allait commencer, lorsque ces yeux se froncèrent, en voyant une rougeur dans son cou. Elle la toucha des doigts, elle prit quelques secondes, avant de revenir à elle, et comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un suçon ! Elle avait un suçon !

Et celui-ci n'avait pu être fait que par une seule personne, JJ ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle sortit de la salle de bain, les jambes tremblantes légèrement, elle trouva du regard la blonde, qui se trouvait devant la glace, en train de finir de se coiffer.

Emily (la voix quelques peu hésitante) : Euh, J,…JJ ?

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle, quelques peu surprise par le ton de voix qu'avait Emily, ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément, inquiète par ce changement.

JJ (s'approchant d'elle) : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as mal quelques part, tu ne te sens pas bien, tu, tu es toute pâle.

Emily (tentant un sourire) : Non, merci t'inquiète pas, c'est, …c'est juste que,…. (Maintenant devant la blonde, elle hésitait), JJ, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais,…enfin,….il se trouve que, que j'ai un suçon dans le cou.

JJ sentit son souffle se couper, ses joues rougirent, et son corps trembler.

_Oups, j'y suis allée un peu fort ! Je m'en suis pas rendu compte, pourtant j'ai fais attention ! Mince ! Et qu'est-ce que je lui réponds moi maintenant ! Désolé Em, ton odeur, ta peau tout j'avais terriblement envie de t'embrasser, j'ai pas pu me retenir ! Non, non, non…_

Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, là maintenant, comme ça ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse ! Et là, en cette seconde, son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure.

JJ : Je suis désolé, Em, j'ai,…j'ai du recommencer encore !

Emily : Quoi ?

JJ (se frottant le front) : Oui, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai tendance à être un peu du genre somnambule. Et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé ! Encore désolé, hein ! J'ai, j'ai du te prendre pour Will, je m'excuse ! Tu,…tu m'en veux ?

Emily (soulagé de voir, que JJ ne se mettait pas en colère) : Oui, euh enfin non ! Bien sur que non ! Ce n'est pas grave, Ok ! Il n'y a aucun problème. C'est juste que sur le coup j'ai, j'ai cru que…, enfin, …j'en sais rien en fait, …laisse tomber. J'ai presque finis, tu m'attends ?

JJ (encore gêné, mais ne le montrant pas) : Evidemment !

La brune repartit dans la salle de bain, finir de se maquiller, puis ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'hôtel avec JJ, pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

…

Elles arrivèrent au poste de police avec du café et des beignets pour l'équipe.

Emily : Salut tout le monde !

Derek : Eh salut, mes princesses !

Reid : Salut, merci pour le café !

Hotch (entrant dans la même pièce) : Bonjours tout le monde. Bien nous avons du boulot, il doit attaquer ce soir, donc il faut absolument qu'on ait établi un profil. (Il repartit aussitôt parler avec le chef de la police)

Derek : Ok, chef c'est parti !

Dans son élan il passa près de Prentiss, et remarqua de suite le petit suçon qu'elle tentait de cacher avec une mèche de cheveux.

Derek ( se rapprochant, l'air taquin) : Tiens, tiens, tiens, voyez vous ça ! Notre Prentiss aurait un amoureux et ne nous aurait rien dit !

Emily (imperturbable) : Non, Derek ! Pas du tout ! Je dois faire une allergie c'est tout. C'est vrai que ça me gratte un peu alors…

JJ : Oui c'est vrai, en plus j'ai passé la soirée avec elle, donc je l'aurai vu ! Tu ne crois pas ?

Derek : Bien sure, mais peut être que tu la couvre ?

JJ : Oh non ! T'en fais pas pour ça, je couvre personne moi!

Derek (ne comprenant pas la remarque) : Ok, tant pis, bon on se met au boulot ce coup-ci.

….

La matinée était déjà bien entamée, quand Emily eut une idée et décida de la soumettre à tout le monde.

Emily : On a peut être un moyen de l'attraper sans qu'il n'y ait d'autre victime.

Hotch : Explique toi.

Emily : Bien on sait que ces victimes se trouvait dans ce dancing le,…

Reid : Le Blue Night.

Emily (le regardant avec un léger sourire) : Merci Reid. Oui, donc le Blue Night, on sait aussi qu'il s'attaque aux brunes sexy, entre 30 et 40 ans,…

Derek : Et alors ?

JJ : Oui, où tu veux en venir Emily ?

Emily : C'est simple, je suis brune, j'ai entre 30 et 40 ans, et je peux être sexy ! Donc je propose de faire l'appât.

JJ (se levant d'un coup): Hors de question !

Derek (grimaçant légèrement) : C'est vrai, c'est risqué.

Emily : Pas plus que d'habitude ! J'aurai un micro, mon arme bien caché, et vous ne serez pas loin.

Hotch : C'est une bonne idée, ça peut marcher.

JJ (n'étant pas du tout d'accord) : Mais Hotch, enfin, c'est trop risqué, et s'il trouve le micro, ou s'il sait qu'on le suit, il pourra devenir encore plus violent !

Hotch : C'est un risque à courir, et on n'a rien d'autre pour l'instant, donc, on part là dessus. Emily je te laisse le temps pour aller trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir, (regardant Derek), Derek on va établir un périmètre, et sécurisé le bar. JJ, tu t'occupe de récupérer avec Reid, le matériel qu'il nous faut pour ce soir. Garcia tu vas parler aux médias, et leur dire que pour l'instant aucune piste n'a été établit, et que l'enquête piétine.

Tout le monde acquiesça, excepté JJ, qui se dirigea vers Emily pour lui parler seule à seule.

JJ (la prenant par le bras, pour l'écarter du groupe) : Ca ne va pas ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

Emily (surprise de sa réaction) : Qu'est-ce qui te prend, je fais mon boulot, rien d'autre !

JJ : Tu te rends compte que tu parle de jouer l'appât vivant ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué, tu as vu comme moi, ce qu'il fait à ces victimes, c'est…

Emily (la coupant) : Mais moi, contrairement à ces femmes, je suis du FBI, je suis entraîné pour ça ! Ecoute, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !

JJ (se pinça la lèvre sous cette évidence) : Je sais mais, j'ai…, enfin…je ne voudrais pas…tu vois…c'est, je trouve que c'est inutile de prendre autant de risque, on peut encore plancher sur son profil, essayer…

Emily : On n'a plus le temps, JJ.

JJ (s'énervant, haussant la voix): Mais pourquoi, tu t'entête ! C'est dingue, tu pourrais écouter mon point de vue pour une fois ! Maintenant je suis profiler, au même titre que vous tous, j'ai droit de donner mon opinion et mes idées !

Emily (surprise par cette emportement, regardait tour à tour JJ et le reste de l'équipe qui avait tout entendu) : JJ,…

Hotch (haussant le ton, d'un air sévère) : JJ, quel est le problème ?

JJ (se grattant le front, elle savait qu'elle s'était un peu emporté) : C'est juste que je trouve qu'on se plonge tête baissé, sans réfléchir aux risques, et aux…

Hotch : Les risques, tout le monde dans cette pièce, les connait. C'est notre travail et si tu as un problème avec ça, alors on doit en discuter…

JJ (le coupant) : Non, aucun problème,…très bien, on se met au travail.

Hotch hocha la tête, puis sortit. Tout le monde fut surpris par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Emily la première.

Elle s'approcha de JJ pour la réconforter un peu.

Emily (sourit tendrement, la main sur son épaule) : T'inquiète pas JJ, ce n'est pas grave…

JJ (la regardant un peu méchamment): Laisse tomber ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être chouchouter, OK !

Emily (ne sachant plus comment réagir, fasse à l'emportement de JJ) : Ok.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà laissez moi vos impressions, si ça vous a plu ou peut être pas._

_J'espère poster le troisième chapitre fin de semaine prochaine, si je trouve le temps de le finir. Merci encore pour vos reviews concernant le premier chapitre._


	3. Chapter 3

_Et me revoilà pour la suite ! J'espère avoir fais moins de fautes d'orthographes ! Merci encore pour chacune de vos reviews, ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus vite pour éviter de vous faire trop attendre !Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Emily se trouvait maintenant dans cette boite de nuit et patientait au bar, elle espérait que leur suspect sortirait de son trou et la remarquerait. Pour cela, elle avait mis le paquet, habillé d'une robe noir sexy, courte et fendu sur le côté, son maquillage était impeccable, l'eye liner noir mettait en valeur ces yeux noisettes, ses cheveux brushé descendait légèrement sur ces épaules. Elle buvait un verre, regardant alentours. Elle put remarquer ainsi, Derek et JJ assit ensemble à une table, jouant les amoureux. La musique battait son plein, toutes les personnes présentes avaient l'air de s'amuser.

_Bonsoir._

Elle se retourna vers la voix rauque qu'elle avait entendue par-dessus son épaule.

Emily (faisant son plus beau sourire) : Bonsoir.

_Je peux peut-être vous offrir un verre ?_

Emily : Je pense que j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut. (Montrant son verre)

_Alors, permettez-moi de vous en offrir un autre ?_

Emily (souriant toujours) : Très bien, je prendrai une vodka kiwi.

_C'est très original. ..Et j'aime bien l'original ! (s'asseyant) Pardonnez moi, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom ?_

Emily (tendant sa main) : Emily, et vous ?

_Appelez-moi Josh, enchanté (bisant la main d'Emily)._

…

Un peu plus loin.

JJ : Je persiste à dire que c'est trop dangereux !

Derek (regardant discrètement en direction d'Emily) : Je t'ai jamais vu si angoissée, lorsqu'on travaillait sous couverture d'habitude, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Emily exactement ?

JJ (étonnée par cette question) : Mais rien du tout, ou plutôt si, c'est peut être ma collègue, mais c'est aussi et surtout mon amie, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de mal.

Derek (pas très convaincu) : Ouais, si tu le dis ! Bien ne t'inquiète pas, on veille tous sur elle, il n'y a pas de danger, tant qu'on les a en visu.

…

Emily : Voilà un homme galant, je ne savais pas que cela existait toujours.

Josh : Eh bien si, je suis de la vieille école moi, j'aime les femmes pour ce qu'elles sont vraiment.

Emily : Mais ça se voit tout de suite ! Eh bien ! Moi qui n'ai pas de chance d'habitude !

Josh : Considérez cette soirée comme un nouveau départ… Un commencement.

Emily : …Oui…enfin, on vient de se rencontrer donc je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passera entre nous, mais j'ai hâte de voir.

Josh : Vraiment ? Bien si vous êtes d'accord pour me faire confiance, venez avec moi, et je peux vous promettre que cette fin de soirée va être mortel ! Vraiment !

Emily (souriant toujours, malgré ce jeu de mot, dont elle avait compris le double sens) : Ok, je prends peut être des risques mais après tout on a qu'une vie !

Josh (souriant) : Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

Emily prit la main que ce Josh lui tendait, et après un bref regard vers ces collègues, ils sortirent du bar par une porte arrière.

Seulement tout se passa très vite, trop vite ! A peine sortit, Josh se retourna brusquement vers Emily, et lui planta son couteau dans le ventre. Celle-ci sentit une violente douleur la prendre tout à coup, mais dans un éclair de lucidité, sortit son arme de son sac et réussit à lui tirer dans l'épaule, avant de s'effondrer au sol. C'est à ce moment que JJ et Derek arrivèrent, Derek se jeta alors sur l'homme qui tentait de s'enfuir, et l'arrêta sans trop de mal, avant de lui passer les menottes. JJ, quand à elle, s'était précipité vers Emily affolée de voir ce sang coulé, elle posa ses deux mains dessus afin de diminuer le saignement.

Emily (grimaçant) : Ca va, t'en,….t'en fais pas je,… (Fermant les yeux, à demi consciente), j'ai, …j'ai presque, p…, plus mal…..

JJ (la mine fermé, inquiète) : Emily, Hey ! Regarde moi, tu…, tu ne dois pas dormir ok ! Em !... Regarde-moi ! Je plaisante pas…., tu sais que je peux être chiante quand je veux, et si,….si tu m'écoutes pas ! Je…

Emily (partant dans l'inconscient) : Je…pas….peur….blondinn….

JJ (criant): Emily ! Emily !... Mon dieu, Derek !

David et Hotch venait de les rejoindre ainsi que Reid.

David : Une ambulance arrive ! Ca va aller, parle lui JJ, continue !

Hotch : Les renforts arrivent, ils vont emmener notre suspect.

Reid, quand à lui, restait paralysé par cette vision d'Emily en sang, allongé au sol. De mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

JJ (la tête d'Emily posé sur ces genoux, murmurant) : Me laisse pas Em. Je t'en prie, tu peux pas partir, partir encore une fois. Partir sans savoir ce, ….ce que je ressens,… pour,…pour toi.

Au loin, les alarmes d'ambulances résonnaient dans la nuit et se rapprochaient.

….

Tout le monde patientait en salle d'attente. JJ était plus que nerveuse, et marchait de long en large de la pièce, quand un médecin arriva. Tout le monde approcha de lui.

Le médecin : Tout va bien, le cou de couteau qu'elle a reçu n'a touché aucun organe vitale, elle pourra sortir demain matin.

Hotch : Merci docteur.

Reid : On peut la voir ?

Le médecin : Bien sur, c'est la chambre 504, mais ne restez pas trop longtemps.

Reid : Merci, Docteur

JJ : Merci

Hotch : On va peut être pas y aller tous en même temps.

Derek : Si on y va tous maintenant, elle pourra se reposer après.

Hotch : Très bien, mais pas trop longtemps.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre indiquée.

Reid entra le premier, suivi de Derek, Hotch ainsi que David et enfin JJ.

Emily ouvrit les yeux et sourit voyant leur tête.

Emily : Hey, je ne suis pas morte non plus !

Reid (se rapprochant à gauche du lit) : Non, mais ça rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

Derek (allant de l'autre côté du lit) : Et tu nous as fais peur, ne refait jamais ça ok ?

Emily (se redressant, grimaçant) : Promis.

Hotch : En tout cas, tu as fais du bon boulot, on a toutes les preuves qu'il nous faut et il a été emmené au commissariat il y a une demi heure.

Emily : Tant mieux, au moins je n'ai pas eu cette cicatrice en plus pour rien !

Hotch : Bon on va te laisser te reposer. Inutile de te dire que tu reste chez toi, le temps de te remettre.

Emily : Bien le médecin m'a dit que je rentre demain, donc Lundi je serai là.

Hotch : Non, c'est au moins une semaine de congé forcé, et tu n'as rien à dire. Repose-toi bien.

Reid : Oui repose toi,…euh… je pourrais passer te voir pendant ta convalescence ?

Emily : Evidemment Reid, t'as même pas besoin de demander !

Derek (lui serrant doucement la main, en posant un baiser dessus): A plus tard, Superman !

Emily (souriant) : Très drôle Derek ! Merci du surnom !

Derek : Ok je trouverai un autre dans ce cas !

David : Je t'appelle demain pour prendre des nouvelles.

Emily : Merci.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie exceptée JJ.

JJ (les regardant) : Je vais rester encore un peu.

Derek (levant un sourcil, puis souriant) : Je vois, à plus tard.

Hotch : N'oublie pas qu'on prend l'avion dans 2 heures, le temps de rendre nos rapports.

JJ (se retournant vers Emily): Non.

Une fois la porte fermé, JJ sourit et s'approcha du lit pour s'y asseoir près d'elle, en lui prenant la main.

JJ : Tu sais que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

Emily (souriant tendrement) : Désolé. Et j'entends déjà venir le « je te l'avais bien dit !»

JJ (souriant à son tour) : Effectivement, (prenant un air faussement autoritaire) Je te l'avais bien dit !

Elles rirent en même temps, JJ profitant pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'Emily, lui caressant la main.

JJ : Je plaisante maintenant mais sur le coup, je peux t'assurer que j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi.

Emily (baissant un peu le regard) : Je sais, mais tu sais bien que le risque fait partit intégrante dans notre job.

JJ (sérieuse, les yeux humides) : Je sais tout ça, mais je,…je veux,…je veux que tu saches que je tiens à toi, Em, …et plus que tu ne le crois.

Emily fut touchée par ces derniers mots, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Amy : Mon dieu Emily, je suis venu dès que j'ai appris, j'ai fais au plus vite.

Emily (surprise) : Comment tu as su ?

Amy (se rapprochant): T'as mère m'a appelé, tu sais on s'entend bien, et elle a pensé que je voudrai être au courant.

Emily : Oh, ok.

Amy se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, s'asseyant près d'elle, et commençant à lui caresser les cheveux, devant une JJ en colère.

Emily, quand à elle, était plus que gêné que JJ ait pu voir ce baiser échangé. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à JJ. Elle devait trouver une excuse pour pouvoir parler avec JJ, lui expliquer la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Amy.

Emily (regardant Amy,) : Amy tu,…tu pourrais aller me chercher un peu d'eau s'il te plaît ?

Amy (regardant JJ) : Pourquoi, elle n'irait pas elle, je veux plus te quitter, j'ai eu tellement peur, je tiens à…

JJ (la coupant, sentant sa colère envers cette intruse) : Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, je vous signale ! Je connais Emily depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, c'est non seulement ma collègue, mais c'est aussi et surtout mon amie.

Amy (souriant, devinant une sorte de petite rivalité) : Peut être mais MOI, JE suis sa petite amie !

JJ : Et alors, ça ne vous donne pas le droit de…

Emily (se redressant faisant barrière entre les deux femmes) : Ok, ok, ok vous n'allez pas vous battre non plus, ce n'est pas une compétition !

Amy (se mettant debout à nouveau les bras croisés, fixant JJ, levant la voix) : Mais c'est elle qui a commencé, dis lui, à elle ! De se calmer !

JJ (se levant à son tour, les mains sur les hanches) : Non mais je rêve là ! Pour qui vous vous prenez au juste ?! Je ne vais pas vous laisser…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre, ayant entendu la dispute du couloir.

L'infirmière : Que se passe t-il ici ? Vous êtes dans un hôpital Mesdames ! Je vais vous demander de sortir et de laisser ma patiente se reposer !

Amy : Mais je suis sa petite amie, je voudrais rester près d'elle, dite lui à elle de sortir ! (désignant JJ)

Cette dernière la fusilla du regard, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire pour surenchérir, elle n'était qu'une collègue et amie.

JJ (regardant l'infirmière): Pas la peine, je m'en vais. (Se retournant vers Emily, lui souriant tendrement) je t'appelle plus tard, OK ?

Emily (un peu étonné par le regard et le sourire que JJ lui lançait) : Bien sur, à demain JJ, et merci.

JJ aurait voulu à cet instant, jeter cette pimbêche hors de cette chambre et enfin prendre Emily dans ces bras pour la câliner et prendre soin d'elle. Mais elle savait cela impossible, c'est donc à contre cœur, qu'elle sortit de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard vers Emily.

Emily était vraiment déçue de ne pas avoir pu parler avec JJ.

Amy (retournant s'asseoir près d'Emily) : C'est cette fille, mais elle se croit où, j'étais contente que l'infirm…

Emily (le regard plus dur) : JJ est mon amie ! On se connait depuis des années, elle était aussi inquiète que toi, je te signale !

Amy (agacée par la réaction de sa petite amie) : C'est ton ex ! C'est ça ?

Emily : Mais ça va pas !

Amy : Tu viens de dire qu'elle tient autant à toi, que moi !

Emily : Et alors, ça veut pas… (Réalisant d'un coup)

Emily secoua la tête rien qu'à la pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit.

_Serait-il possible que JJ m'apprécie plus qu'une amie ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air inquiète mais,… pas inquiète de cette façon… Peut être que, …non, …non, bien sur que non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, n'importe quoi ! Elle a Will, …et puis,…non elle avait réagit de la même façon lorsque Garcia avait été agressé. Non JJ m'apprécie comme une amie, c'est tout ! C'est évident !_

Amy (agitant la main devant ses yeux) : Em ! T'es toujours avec moi là ?

Emily (secouant de nouveau la tête) : Euh, … oui, oui…évidement, je,….je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je,….je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir un peu.

Amy : Bien sur, rallonge toi, je reste près de toi, t'en fait pas, repose toi. (Ramenant la couverture sur ces bras)

Emily ferma les yeux, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil de suite, prise par toute ces pensées, qu'elle pensait absurde. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir, elle avait Amy près d'elle, qui s'occupait d'elle, sa nouvelle relation. Et pourtant elle ne pensait qu'à JJ, à la main de JJ posée sur la sienne un peu plus tôt, à son sourire, à son regard sur elle, elle en frissonna. Puis finit par s'endormir en ayant en tête encore et toujours le beau visage de JJ.

….

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Emily reçu la visite de toute l'équipe, enfin presque toute, à l'exception de JJ. Elle avait peur que cette dernière est été choqué, de la voir plus qu'intimement avec une femme. Elle en avait parlé à Garcia qui lui avait assuré que JJ n'était pas du genre homophobe, loin de là, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une de ces amies. Cela l'avait un peu rassuré mais elle avait hâte d'être de retour, pour en discuter directement avec l'intéressé.

Le lundi suivant, Emily retournait au BAU, cela faisait maintenant plus de 10 jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu ni discuté avec JJ. En arrivant à son bureau, elle déposa son sac, sa veste, et put remarquer que le bureau juste en face d'elle, était maintenant occupé. Elle sourit de suite en voyant, les quelques affaires déposés ça et là un peu partout sur le bureau. Ce bureau ne pouvait appartenir à personne qu'a JJ. Elle se souvenait que cette dernière avait eu une promotion, et faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe des profilers. Garcia la remplaçant à son poste précédent.

_Regardez-moi qui est de retour !_

Emily sourit en entendant la voix de Derek derrière elle.

Emily : Salut ! Je suis sure que je t'ai manqué, pas vrai ?

Derek : Evidemment, je n'avais plus ma partenaire de jeux, Reid est nul dans le lancé de bal de baseball ! Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir correctement sans toi !

Emily : Eh bien, me revoilà ! Fais attention, parce que j'ai eu le temps de m'entrainer figure toi !

Derek : J'ai hâte de voir çà !

Reid : Bonjour Emily, tu vas bien ?

Emily : Oui merci Reid, je vais très bien.

Reid : Les statistiques démontrent que souvent les personnes ayant subi un traumatisme de ce genre sont plus enclin à faire une sorte de dépression post traumatique, et cela dans 70% des cas ! Mais je…

Emily (posant la main sur son épaule) : Reid, Reid, Reid…Tu m'as manqué ! Mais je t'assure que pour moi pas de choc post…

Reid : Et j'allais le dire justement ! Tu dois faire partie des 30% restant, car de part notre travail, on y est habitué.

Derek : Etttttttttt merci Einstein ! Pour ce petit cours de sociologie.

Garcia : Hey, je vois que l'ambiance est bonne ici, bonjour Emily, ça va ?

Emily (soupirant en entendant la même question se répéter) : Oui, merci Garcia.

Voyant Hotch et David se rapprocher, elle préféra répondre en avance.

Emily : Je vais parfaitement bien, et je suis plus que prête à me remettre au boulot !

David et Hotch se lancèrent un regard, comprenant, qu'Emily avait déjà du répondre à ce genre de question plusieurs fois depuis son retour.

David : Ok, bon retour parmi nous Agent Prentiss !

Hotch : Oui bon retour, (regardant tous le monde) et maintenant au boulot !

Chacun partirent vaquer à leur occupation, Emily n'avait toujours pas fait son rapport concernant leur dernière affaire et devait le rendre impérativement aujourd'hui à Hotch. Cependant elle interpella Garcia avant qu'elle ne parte dans son bureau.

Emily : EH Dis moi, JJ n'est pas là ?

Garcia (souriant) : Si, si, elle était au téléphone avec Will il y a quelques minutes, apparemment Henry est malade aujourd'hui.

Emily: Oh mince. Ok merci Pen.

Garcia (partant, dans un signe de main): Mais de rien.

Emily sourit puis retourna à son bureau. Après quelques minutes afin de reprendre ses marques, allumer son ordinateur,… elle allait commencer son rapport lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil, JJ approcher doucement près d'elle.

Emily : Eh salut toi ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

JJ (gêné d'avoir joué au fantôme toute la semaine dernière) : Bien, bien, et toi ?

Emily (s'adossant dans son fauteuil, les mains croisés et posés sur son ventre) Eh bien si tu avais été là il y a quelques minutes tu aurais su que je vais très bien,…. (Souriant) je te remercie.

JJ (se tortillant les doigts) : Ecoute Em, je,…je suis désolée de pas t'avoir appelé cette semaine, j'ai,…j'ai été très occupé et j'étais gêné pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital…

Emily : Il n'y a pas de problème JJ, fait pas cette tête.

JJ (se rapprochant, s'adossant au bureau d'Emily, face à elle) : Non, écoute…, je suis vraiment désolée, et surtout pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital, je,…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de parler à ton amie comme ça, je…je n'aurais pas du, vraiment… et…

Emily (se redressant, peiné de voir JJ s'en vouloir) : Jennifer, il n'y a pas de problème ok, et puis Amy n'avait pas non plus à te parler comme ça.

JJ : Non, elle avait raison, je n'avais pas à vous déranger, c'est vrai, c'est,…enfin, elle est… et, et moi, je suis…juste une amie, alors….

Emily (prenant ses mains dans les siennes) : Eh JJ, je viens de te le dire, elle n'avait pas à te parler de cette façon , et tu ne nous dérangeais pas du tout, J'aime bien ta compagnie,…je recommence, …j'adore ta compagnie, tu es mon amie, et tu es aussi importante pour moi si ce n'est plus, qu'Amy,…(réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire)…et Derek, et Reid et Garcia, enfin toute l'équipe, vous, vous compter beaucoup pour moi, ok ?

Le cœur de JJ venait de faire un bon quand elle entendit les mots d'Emily, puis se calma aussi subitement lorsqu'elle entendit la fin de sa phrase.

JJ (relevant son regard dans celui d'Emily) : Ok, merci Em.

Emily (souriant et frissonnant devant le regard de la blonde): De rien JJ, tu,…tu sais, je voulais te dire, enfin, j'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus me voir, à cause de mon orientation, disons, …

JJ : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il n'y a vraiment pas de problème à ce sujet, vraiment.

Emily : Ok, tant mieux alors, parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'aurais pu à certains moment,…en profiter. Parce que tu es mon amie et que….

JJ (se rapprochant d'elle, posant sa main sur sa joue délicatement) : Je te le répète, il n'y a aucun problème Em, vraiment. Rien ne changera le fait que tu es mon amie, et tu es une personne vraiment très importante pour moi, ne l'oublie pas Em.

Arrivant derrière JJ,,,

Derek : Au fait JJ, tu as le…. (Stoppant) désolé de vous déranger je repasserai.

JJ (se redressant vivement) : Non, ….de quoi,…tu, tu nous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas Emily ?

Emily (qui s'était elle aussi redressé très vite) : Non, quelle idée ! Ca ne va pas !

Derek (levant les mains) : OK, ok, les filles, relax ! Je ne suis pas le surveillant !

JJ (partant s'asseoir à son bureau, en face d'Emily) : Tu voulais quoi au fait ?

Derek (l'air de rien) : Ca peut attendre, par contre une chose qui ne peut pas attendre, je fais une fête chez moi Samedi soir, et vous êtes tous invités. (Regardant Emily) Et les conjoints ou petites amies,…sont invitées aussi, donc pas d'excuse pour ne pas être là !

Emily (souriant, amusé par son ami) : Ok, ok tu peux compter sur moi !

Derek (regardant JJ) : Ca fait une, et toi ?

JJ (regardant son ordinateur, faisant mine de travailler) : Je ne sais pas encore, si…

Derek : JJ, tu m'as pas écouté, j'ai dis pas d'excuse !

JJ (finissant par sourire, s'enfonçant dans son siège) : OK, je capitule.

Derek : Coooooool ! Mes beautés, (partant) maintenant je vais prévenir Garcia….

…..

La journée se passa tranquillement, il n'y avait pas eu d'affaire urgente, Emily avait eu le temps de remettre son rapport à Hotch, Les autres en avaient profité pour avances les dossiers en attente. JJ et Emily avaient passé leur temps à se jeter des regards. Lorsque l'une regardait, l'autre détournait le regard, par moment les yeux se croisaient, cependant aucun mots n'étaient échangés. JJ appréciait le fait d'être dans la même pièce qu'Emily, en face d'elle, près d'elle, et Emily appréciait le fait que JJ n'était aucunement dérangé par le fait qu'elle puisse être attirée par les femmes. Elle avait eu peur un moment, que celle-ci n'est plus aucun geste attentionnée envers elle, comme envers toute l'équipe évidemment. Mais JJ avait su la rassurer plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque celle-ci avait touché sa joue, ses mains, décidément elle appréciait le fait que JJ restait vraiment la même avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait vraiment compter sur elle.

Il était environ 18h30, lorsqu'Emily éteignit son ordinateur, pris sa veste et se leva. Reid et Derek était partit quelques minutes plus tôt, elle regardait donc JJ, qui rangeait elle aussi ces affaires.

Emily : Tu veux qu'on aille se boire un verre avant de rentrer ?

JJ (levant son regard) : Désolée, ça m'aurait fait plaisir mais je dois rentrer, Henri n'est pas très bien depuis ce matin.

Emily : Oh oui, désolé, Penelope me l'a dit, et ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ?

JJ : Non, non t'inquiète pas, il a juste un gros rhume, mais je préfère être avec lui, tant qu'on n'est pas appelé à partir à l'autre bout du pays pour une affaire.

Emily : Bien sur, c'est normal, bon je te laisse alors, à demain, et fait lui un gros bisou de ma part.

JJ (se dépêchant de prendre son sac et sa veste) : Attends Em, je vais descendre avec toi.

Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres tout en descendant à leur voiture.

Emily (s'appuyant dos à sa voiture): Bon, voilà, je vais te laisser rentrer, passe le bonjour à Will pour moi.

JJ : Pas de problème, ça sera fait.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà laissez-moi vos impressions._

_J'espère poster le prochain chapitre avant de partir en tournée, sinon je pourrai le poster qu'à mon retour le 16 octobre._

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**__ : Voilà la suite comme promis ! MERCI encore pour toute vos reviews ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, le prochain sera plus mouvementé disons niveau travail en tout cas. Voilà je vous laisse lire tranquillement !_

La semaine se passa tranquillement pour une fois, il n'y avait pas eu de grosses affaires valant un déplacement. On était samedi, et Emily se trouvait chez elle, avec Amy. Après une séance cinéma, elles se retrouvaient maintenant allongées dans le lit d'Emily. Elles dormaient, Amy collée à Emily.

Au bout d'un moment, de leur sieste crapuleuse, Emily se réveilla vers 18h35, lorsqu'elle vit l'horaire affiché sur son réveil, elle se leva d'un bon, sans presque faire attention à Amy qui était dans son dos. Celle-ci ronchonna donc :

Amy (les yeux toujours fermés): Hey ! Du calme là, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Emily (fouillant dans son dressing) : La soirée chez Derek, je t'en ai parlé ! On est déjà en retard !

Amy (se retournant sur le dos) : Oh c'est que ça, ben ça va, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un rendez-vous super important non plus.

Emily (prenant ses vêtements pour se diriger vers la salle de bain) : Quand même, c'est mon ami, et je lui ai promis d'être là, le temps qu'on y aille, déjà on va arriver les dernières ! (soulevant le drap du lit) Allez, debout, assez dormit !

Amy (se frottant les yeux, se levant très lentement) : OK, ok.

Emily faisait déjà couler l'eau de la douche, afin d'atteindre la bonne température, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer à la taille

Amy : Tu ne veux pas qu'on sèche ta soirée, et qu'on retourne se coucher, j'ai encore envie de toi.

Emily (souriant légèrement) : Non, pas ce soir, désolé, mais en rentrant je te ferai un gros câlin, promis !

Amy (se reculant, soupirant) : Pouf, t'es pas drôle, vraiment !

Emily fronça les sourcils, mais préféra ne pas relever, pour rentrer enfin dans sa douche…

…..-….

Chez Derek, une heure plus tard.

JJ sirotant son cocktail, n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui racontait Will, elle fixait désespérément la porte d'entrée, pour guetter l'arrivée d'une certaine brune ténébreuse.

Tout d'un coup, on frappa à la porte, elle laissa Will en plan pour se diriger vers l'entrée et ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt en voyant Emily accompagné de cette fille.

Emily : Salut ! Désolé pour le retard, Derek m'en veut pas trop j'espère ?

JJ n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, en effet Derek ayant vu JJ ouvrir la porte, venait d'arriver derrière elle.

Derek : Alors, je croyais que tu, euh je veux dire vous ne n'alliez pas venir finalement.

Emily (lui tendant une bonne bouteille de vin) : Désolé, on n'a pas vu l'heure et,…

Amy (la coupant, voyant JJ la fixer) : Oui vous savez ce que c'est les jeunes couples en manque de sexe!

Emily lui lança un regard noir, pour regarder ensuite Derek, très gêné.

Derek : Ah ! Bien si c'est pour la bonne cause, je m'incline, et merci pour la bouteille ! Mais rentrez ! Vous n'allez pas passer la soirée sur le pas de la porte !

Derek se décala pour les laisser passer, car JJ, elle n'avait pas suivi toute la discussion. Son cerveau avait buggué sur les mots « manque » et « sexe ».

Derek, fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant de JJ, remuant sa main devant ses yeux.

Derek : OUH ouh ! T'es toujours avec nous JJ ?

JJ (au bout de quelques secondes) : Hein ! Euh oui,…oui bien sur, (reculant), je dois, enfin, j'ai,…je dois aller aux toilettes, excusez moi !

Derek et Emily se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas le comportement et surtout la fuite soudaine de JJ.

Amy (regardant alentours) : Hey, c'est vraiment génial ici !

Derek (regardant la blonde) : Merci ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

Amy : Ben, qu'est- ce que tu as ?

Derek : Hey ma belle ! J'ai tout ! (lui montrant le bar)

Amy (son regard s'arrêta sur un verre posé sur le bord gauche du bar) : Ca c'est quoi exactement ?

Derek (souriant, passant derrière le bar) : A ça c'est mon cocktail fait maison ! Je t'en sers un verre ?

Amy : Oui, merci !

Derek (regardant Emily) : Et toi ma beauté ?

Emily (posant sa veste sur le porte manteau) : La même chose pour moi, je te remercie !

Derek : OK !

_Hey, enfin te voilà !_

Emily se retourna pour voir Garcia, son appareil photo à la main.

Emily (écartant les bras): Et oui, comme tu vois !

Garcia (levant son appareil) : Un petit sourire !

Emily prit alors une pose de star, et lui fit un gros sourire.

Garcia : Yes ! Merci ! C'est pas souvent qu'on te voit en jeans et tee-shirt, donc je profite !

Emily : C'est le week-end, alors je profite !

Garcia : Ah mais c'est très bien ! Bon maintenant il faut que je trouve notre miss univers !

Derek (rejoignant Emily avec les verres) : Tiens voilà le tien et… (Regardant autour d'eux), ben elle est passée où Amy ?

Emily (prenant son verre): Merci, euh, Amy, je…

Garcia : Une grande blonde, elle est déjà en train de danser les autres ! Bon et notre blonde à nous, elle est où ?

Derek : C'est aux toilettes que tu la trouveras !

Garcia : Ah, ok, ben je vais attendre un peu pour la photo alors. (Se rapprochant d'Emily, lui donnant un coup d'épaule) Alors c'est elle ? Ta dulcinée ?

Emily (buvant un peu) : Dulcinée c'est un grand mot ! Disons que l'on s'entend bien c'est tout.

Garcia : Comment ça c'est tout !

Derek : Oui, c'est vrai ça, vous vous entendez plus que bien d'après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure!

Emily (lui donnant une petite tape sur son ventre) : hey ! Bon j'ai droit de garder ma vie privée, privée ?

Garcia (souriant) : Bien sure avec les autres! (regardant Derek) Mais pas avec nous !

Emily (roulant des yeux) : Evidemment !

Derek : Hey, mais on t'aime, alors on veut juste être sure que tu es bien avec elle c'est tout !

Emily (les regardant à tour de rôle) : Je vais bien merci ! (Partant vers le salon) Bon je vais aller saluer tout le monde.

Garcia (la regardant partir) : Moi, je dis que ce n'est pas une fille pour elle !

Derek (le bras sur l'épaule de Garcia) : Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? Tu ne la connais même pas !

Garcia (souriant) : Je le sais, c'est tout !

Derek : Tu sais les goûts et les couleurs ! Moi j'ai toujours dis que Will n'était pas fait pour JJ, et regarde ! Ils sont ensembles depuis un petit moment, et on même eu un enfant, alors !

Garcia (partant): Oui bien, crois-moi les choses changent mon chou !

Derek (la rattrapant par l'épaule) : Hey pep pep ! Reviens ici toi ! Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas !

Garcia (faisant non de la tête): Rien du tout, c'est juste une intuition ! (l'embrassant sur la joue) Allez beau gosse, je vais voir ce que fait JJ !

Sans attendre de réponse elle s'échappa des bras de Derek pour se diriger vers les toilettes.

Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte et put entendre malgré lé musique de fond que JJ pleurait

_Toc Toc…_

Garcia (la main toujours sur la porte) : Hey JJ, c'est moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?

JJ (reniflant) : Si, ça va très bien !

Garcia (secouant la tête) : Pas à moi JJ, je te connais, ouvre s'il te plaît.

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, la porte s'entrouvrit, juste assez pour la laisser rentrer dans la salle de bain où se trouvait les toilettes. Elle referma à clé derrière elle pour éviter tout intrus. Elle put remarquer les yeux rouges de JJ et ses larmes coulant le long de ces joues. Elle se rapprocha, et la prit dans ses bras de suite. JJ serra les bras de son amie pour se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

Garcia : Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il y a un problème avec Will, ou Henry ?

JJ (se redressant et s'essuyant les yeux) : Je ne sais plus Pen ! (ravalant ses sanglots) Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive !

Garcia (lui caressant les cheveux): C'est Emily ? C'est ça ?

JJ (releva son regard sur elle) : Cette…cette fille,…je,…je ne la supporte pas !

Garcia (surprise) : Tu ne supporte plus Emily ?

JJ : Non ! Amy ! Je ne la supporte pas ! Elle,…elle fait tout pour me chercher depuis la scène de l'hôpital.

Garcia : Oh ! Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

JJ (s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire) : J'en peux plus Pen, ce…, ce que je ressens pour Emily, c'est…c'est de plus en plus dur à supporter. Elle,….elle ne fais même pas attention à moi,…j'essaie de lui montrer, de…lui montrer ce que je ressens pour elle, et… elle,…elle ne voit rien, ou,… ou plutôt elle s'en fiche ! Maintenant qu'elle est avec cette fille !

Garcia (s'adossant de dos au lavabo) : Tu lui as dis ?

JJ : NON !

Garcia : Alors comment veux-tu qu'elle devine ?

JJ : Ben, on est des profilers quand même !

Garcia (secoua la tête en souriant) : Tu te souviens, que vous vous êtes promis de ne pas vous profiler les uns les autres ?

JJ : Oui, mais quand même ! Dès que je peux je m'approche d'elle, je la regarde, …. (S'emballant d'un coup) Enfin c'est clair quoi !

Garcia : Pour toi oui ! Mais pas forcément pour elle, c'est vrai elle te voit toi, avec ton mari Will, ton garçon Henry, tu as une famille JJ, tu étais hétéro jusque là je te rappelle ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle puisse rien qu'une seconde imaginer que tes sentiments pour elle dépasse ceux de l'amitié !

JJ (baissant les yeux) : Comment je dois faire alors ?

Garcia (venant s'accroupir devant elle) : Déjà, tu vas me sécher tes larmes, te refaire une beauté, sortir de cette pièce et t'amuser ! Pour ce qui est d'Emily, tu devrais peut être prendre quelques jours de congés, pour bien réfléchir aux conséquences qu'il y aurait si tu lui disais tout. Réfléchir aussi à ta vie de famille, ton fils, tes sentiments pour ton mari, et une fois que tu auras fais le point, si tu es toujours décidé et que tu es certaine de tes sentiments pour elle, je pense que tu devrais l'inviter à dîner et lui dire directement ce que tu ressens.

JJ : Oui, tu,…tu as peut être raison.

Garcia (lui relevant le menton) : Sache que j'ai toujours raison ! Maintenant prépare toi à sortir de cette pièce parce que les autre vont finir pas trouver ça louche !

JJ (se redressant pour se diriger vers le lavabo et ouvrir le robinet) : Très bien, vas-y toujours, je te rejoins.

Garcia ouvrit la porte pour sortir et…

JJ : Merci Pen !

Garcia (se retournant) : De rien, c'est normal. Allez, à tout de suite !

Une heure et demi après, certain dansait toujours, d'autres mangeaient, d'autres encore discutaient.

En effet Derek avait installé un buffet, où tout le monde pouvait se servir à loisir. Des tables disposé ici et là, autour du salon, transformé pour l'occasion en petite piste de dance. La musique battait son plein, les jeux de lumières se promenaient d'un mur à l'autre. Le petit Henry et Jack dormait tranquillement dans une des chambres de la maison, la télé allumée, le dessin animé défilant automatiquement. Hotch discutait avec David à une table, quand à Garcia, Kevin, Derek, Amy, ils se trémoussaient sur la piste. Will discutait avec Emily et Reid, et JJ, elle était assise à une table toute seule, en train de ruminer et de boire un peu trop.

Emily, laissa Will et Reid, qui était en grande conversation, pour se diriger vers JJ.

Emily : Je peux m'asseoir ?

JJ (levant ses yeux sur elles, se mirent aussitôt à briller) : OUI ! … (Tentant de se reprendre) enfin évidemment, je veux dire, comme tu veux !

Emily (amusé de voir JJ un peu saoul) : Ok ! Alors, comment tu vas ? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la grande forme ce soir, je me trompe ?

JJ (ne la quittant plus des yeux) : Em ! Tu sais que tu as des yeux magnifiques!

Emily (un peu surprise) : Non, enfin merci. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

JJ (faisant une petite moue adorable) : Sui malheureuse.

Emily (fronçant les sourcils) : Pourquoi ?

JJ (lui prenant la main) : Ecoute Em, il faut que je te le dise, parce que j'en peux plus, OK ! Voilà je…

Mais c'était sans compter sur Amy, qui avait vu la scène de loin, et qui s'était rapproché, vitesse grand V, à leur table.

Amy (embrassant fougueusement Emily, lui déboitant presque la nuque au passage) : Hum ! Ca me manquait !

Emily (étonnée et un peu énervé par le comportement d'Amy, lorsqu'elle était avec JJ) : Hey, mais ça va pas ! Tu ne peux pas te calmer un peu !

Amy (fronçant les sourcils, surprise par l'humeur de la brune) : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang, je viens te faire un câlin et toi tu me rembarre ?!

JJ, qui ne disait toujours rien, avait quand même enlevé sa main de celle d'Emily, les regardaient.

Emily : Je n'appelle pas ça un câlin, moi ! T'as faillis me faire un torticolis !

Amy : Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je retourne danser !

Emily : Ouais, c'est ça, retourne t'éclater ! (regardant JJ, la voix instinctivement plus douce) désolée pour ça. Je, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend par moment.

JJ (lui souriant) : Ce n'est pas ta faute. (Hésitante) Je,…je peux te poser une question ?

Emily (lui souriant tendrement, le regard brillant sans le savoir) : Evidemment JJ, tu sais que tu peux tout me demander.

JJ (se tortillant les doigts nerveusement): Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce tu lui trouve ?

Emily (amusé par cette question venant de JJ, baissant son regard vers ces doigts qu'elle faisait tourné autour de son verre) : Disons que, …qu'elle comble un peu le vide dans ma vie sentimentale.

JJ (la fixant toujours, se mordant l'intérieur des joues, mais osant quand même) : Et tu l'aimes ?

Emily (le regard toujours dans le vague) : C'est,…c'est compliqué. Tu vois elle et moi, ça fait pas très longtemps, et puis, c'est,… c'est…

JJ (finissant sa phrase) : Compliqué !

Emily (relevant son regard dans celui de la blonde, lui souriant) : Exactement.

JJ (sans réfléchir, posant sa main sur sa joue) : Tu me manques Em.

Et le frisson qui parcourut Emily en cette instant, l'électrisa toute entière, elle eut du mal à retenir le soupir de bonheur qu'elle ressentit sous ce geste, pourtant anodin de la part de JJ. Son regard fondait dans le sien, Et JJ, autant qu'Emily, semblait oublier l'espace d'une seconde le monde qui les entourait, elles étaient comme dans une bulle, rien qu'a elles profitant l'une de l'autre.

Emily (rompit le silence malgré elle, la voix éraillée) : JJ (posant sa main sur la sienne) pourquoi tu,…tu dis ça ?

JJ (rapprochant son visage de celui d'Emily) : Parce que Em, tu,…tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je…

_Hey mes belles, je suis désolée de venir vous déranger mais vous n'êtes pas toutes seules ! Et heureusement qu'il fait sombre et que Will et Amy ne vous regarde pas maintenant…_

JJ (se reculant d'un coup, ôtant sa main de la joue d'Emily) : Je, …je vais aller prendre l'air, …je, je me sens pas bien.

Emily (inquiète, se levant elle aussi, mais fut retenu par Garcia) : Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Garcia (souriant l'air de rien) : Oh, t'inquiètes pas, je pense qu'elle a juste un peu trop bu ce soir.

Emily (réalisant les premiers mots de Garcia, quelques minutes auparavant) : Qu'est- ce que tu raconte Pen, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous as dis ça tout à l'heure, au sujet de Will et Amy.

Garcia : Bien disons que de la où j'étais vous aviez l'air très proche, un peu plus et Amy allait te faire une crise de jalousie.

Emily (souriant, n'ayant pas comprit l'allusion) : Hey, tu sais très bien que JJ est mon amie, c'est tout ! T'allais quand même pas t'imaginer que JJ et moi, on,…enfin qu'on,…tu vois quoi !

Garcia (souriant, repartant) : Evidemment ! Tu m'excuse je vais voir notre petite blondinette !

Emily secoua la tête, Garcia la faisait rire, et heureusement qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe, pour y mettre un peu de gaieté ! Et finit son verre, pour se diriger vers Amy sur la piste de dance. A présent, elle s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir parlé sur un ton autoritaire un peu plus tôt.

Aussitôt arrivé près d'elle, cette dernière se colla à elle pour se trémousser. Emily lui sourit et l'embrassa pour oublier un peu le trouble qu'elle avait ressentit avec JJ, un peu plus tôt. Elle pensait aussi en même temps, qu'il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion seule à seule avec JJ, afin de savoir pourquoi celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle lui manquait. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, elle n'avait fait aucune sortie ensemble, dès qu'elle rentrait, elle passait son temps avec Amy. Donc, elle avait, de ce fait, délaissé un peu JJ, et le regrettait maintenant, en ayant entendu son amie le lui dire tout haut.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, la relation JJ/Emily n'avance pas vite, mais ne dit-on pas plus c'est long, plus c'est bon !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4**__ : _

_Voilà la suite comme promis ! MERCI encore pour toute vos reviews ! Voilà je vous laisse lire tranquillement !_

Dans les bureaux du BAU.

Derek (faisant une passe à Emily, assis de son bureau) : Alors toi tu trouve le comportement de JJ normal ces temps-ci ?

Emily (lui renvoyant la balle de baseball) : Oui, elle peut être juste un peu fatiguée.

Derek (secouant la tête) : Emily, tu fais semblant de ne rien voir ou quoi ?

Emily (relançant à nouveau la balle plus fort qu'à son habitude) : Mais voir quoi bon sang ?!

Derek (rattrapant la balle, claquant dans sa paume) : Wow ! Du calme ! Ce que je dis c'est juste que le problème vient de toi.

Emily (levant un sourcil) : Mais de quoi tu parle ?

Derek (soufflant devant l'entêtement d'Emily, à ne pas vouloir comprendre) : C'est simple, depuis que tu sors avec Amy, elle n'est plus la même, à mon avis elle est jalouse.

Emily (écarquillant les yeux) : Mais tu délire complètement ! JJ est avec Will, je te rappelle ! Ils ont un enfant, Henry ! Ils vivent ensembles depuis des mois ! (secouant les mains) Ouh ouh ! Tu vis sur qu'elle planète toi ?

Derek (voyant Garcia arrivé) : Garcia ! Ma princesse, tu peux venir une minute, s'il te plaît ?

Emily : Non Derek ! Laisse tomber ok.

Garcia : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mes poulets ?

Derek : Bien, je suis en train de démontrer par A+B à Emily, que JJ ne va pas bien depuis que notre brune ténébreuse sort avec Amy. Me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Garcia (rajustant ces lunettes, regardant Emily, penchant légèrement la tête) : Emily, je…je ne voulais pas m'en mêler mais c'est vrai, JJ ne va pas très bien en ce moment, maintenant ce n'est pas à moi de parler pour elle, mais tu devrais aller la voir Em, discuter de ce qu'elle ressent pour toi et…

Emily (se levant, énervé) : Mais vous débloquez complètement, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi toi ! (continuant sur sa lancée sans se préoccuper des signes discrets que Derek et Garcia lui faisait) JJ ne ressent rien du tout pour moi, on est amie, un point c'est tout, et quand bien même je me tromperai, je vous signale, qu'aujourd'hui je suis très heureuse avec Amy, et en plus juste une petite précision au cas où, les relations intimes entre collègues sont interdites !

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna pour aller à son bureau, lorsqu'elle stoppa net, en voyant que JJ était là, et avait probablement tout entendu. Elle se pinça les lèvres en ne savant pas trop comment réagir et surtout quoi dire, elle avait dit cela surtout pour clouer le bec de ces collègues et ainsi éviter tout discussion à ce sujet. Elle ne leur avait pas dit ces réels sentiments envers JJ.

Emily (la regardant, l'air de rien, se tortillant les doigts) : JJ ! Tu,… t'es là depuis longtemps ?

JJ qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni rien dit, se tenait debout, elle avait en face d'elle ces trois collègues qui l'a regardait et qui attendait sans doute une réponse à la question qu'Emily venait de lui poser. Dans sa tête se répétait encore les mots qu'Emily venait de prononcer avant que cette dernière ne se rende compte de sa présence « Emily était heureuse avec Amy ». Et de toute façon que pouvait-elle dire. Rien. Tout simplement rien. Emily avait autant droit qu'elle, d'être heureuse. Mais là, avec tous ses regards tournés vers elle, celui d'Emily surtout, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, comment réagir, elle décida de repartir d'où elle venait sans rien dire.

Tous furent surpris par cette réaction, la première à réagir fut Emily qui l'a suivit jusque dans les vestiaires.

Rentrant, l'attrapant par le bras pour la faire se retourner, alors que celle-ci ouvrait son vestiaire.

Emily : Attend JJ, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas depuis quelques temps. Tu sais ce,…ce que je viens de dire aux autres c'était juste pour…

JJ (levant enfin son regard humide vers elle, la coupant) : Mettre les choses aux clairs, oui. Et,….et tu as bien fais.

Emily (voyant JJ au bord des larmes, la voix douce) : Mais JJ, pourquoi tu pleure, dis moi juste ce qui ne va pas.

JJ (sur ces mots éclata en sanglots) : Rien, je,…il n'y a rien, je,…j'…

Emily (l'entourant de ces bras, commençant instinctivement une caresse dans ces cheveux, comme pour la calmer) : Shut….Ca va aller JJ, pleure, ça fait du bien, vas-y…

JJ se laissa aller dans les bras d'Emily, elle ne sut pas combien de temps elles restèrent comme ça, une seconde, une minute, ou bien plus longtemps. Ce qu'elle savait en cet instant, c'est qu'elle se trouvait bien dans les bras d'Emily, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle savait que la brune ne la jugerai pas, ne lui poserait pas trop de question, car elle savait qu'Emily pouvait rester très discrète sur les soucis que pouvait avoir tout les membres de l'équipe. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Emily continuait ses douces caresses dans les cheveux de sa collègue, elle sentait JJ se calmer peu à peu, cette dernière avait repris une respiration normale, elle ne pleurait plus, cependant elle ne voulait pas brusquer JJ, et préférait attendre que ce soit elle qui se recule. Et de toute façon elle se plaisait là où elle était, elle pouvait ainsi respirer le doux parfum de noix de coco de JJ, sans aucun souci. Toute les deux se trouvaient tout simplement bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, JJ venait de passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Emily afin de pouvoir se serrer d'avantage à elle.

Cependant elles furent interrompues, par l'ouverture de la porte des vestiaires et entendirent une petite voix…

Garcia : Hum, hum je,…je suis désolée mais Hotch nous attend tous en salle de réunion tout de suite. Je,…je vais leur dire que vous arrivez.

Elle sortit sans rien ajouter.

JJ se recula donc la première à contre cœur, essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche puis fuyant le regard d'Emily…

JJ : Je suis désolée,…que,…que tu m'ai vu craquer comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je…je dois surement être fatigué. Si,….si on pouvait oublier cette histoire, je,… (Relevant enfin son regard dans celui d'Emily), je t'en serai très reconnaissante Em.

Emily (lui souriant tendrement sans s'en rendre compte, posant sa main sur sa joue pour effacer de son pouce une dernière larme) : Bien sur JJ, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et,…et je trouverai quelque chose à dire aux autres pour ne pas qu'il te questionne non plus… (Baissant sa main) Mais JJ, si…si il y a quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux toujours m'en parler, je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

JJ : Je sais Em, merci… (Montrant la porte de son doigt)On,…on devrait y aller je crois.

Emily (se reculant) : Oui, on y va.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et laissa passer JJ, pour ensuite la suivre jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

…-….

Entrant dans la salle où toute l'équipe se trouvait déjà, elles allèrent s'asseoir. JJ prit le siège près de Reid et David, tandis qu'Emily s'assit près de Derek et Garcia. Hotch prit la parole.

Hotch : Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, j'ai donné un nouveau dossier à Garcia, il s'agit d'un tueur d'enfant qui sévit dans une petite ville du Texas. Garcia va nous exposer les faits.

Cette dernière se leva afin de distribuer un dossier à chacun, puis de sa télécommande enclencha l'écran en face d'eux, pour y exposer des photos de jeunes enfants.

Garcia : Voici Sean Thomas et Eddy Backer, ils ont tout deux été retrouvé mort dans un quartier isolé de la ville il y a une semaine, ils avaient 5 et 6 ans, ces parents ont raconté à la police qu'il jouait dans le quartier vendredi soir dernier, ils se sont rendus compte de leur disparition, lorsqu'ils les ont appelé pour le repas. Sans réponses, ils ont de suite appelé la police, ils ont d'abord cru à une fugue, mais ce sont vite ravisés. Devant le jeune âge de ces enfants, dont un ayant peur du noir, ils ont tout de suite dirigé les recherches en pensant donc à un double enlèvement. Ce qui est assez rare. (Appuyant sur sa télécommande, laissant apparaitre deux nouvelles photos)

Bref il y a deux jours, le même scénario se répète, deux petites filles de 4 et 6 ans cette fois ont été enlevées dans un grand centre commerciale, leur mères buvaient un café ensemble à la terrasse d'un café, leurs filles jouaient ensemble sur un des toboggans un peu plus loin. Elles ne les ont pratiquement pas quittés des yeux, juste pour régler l'addition. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs filles avaient disparu, et bien entendu personne n'a rien vu…

Emily : Et les caméras du centre commercial n'ont rien enregistré ?

Garcia : Bien, il y a une cinquantaine de caméra à l'intérieur du centre puis une vingtaine dans les escaliers, aux sorties,… à l'heure actuelle, elles sont en train d'être visionné, mais jusqu'à présent, ça n'a rien donné.

Derek : Ok, donc ces quatre enfants ont disparut, mais si ils n'ont pas retrouvé de corps, ils sont peut être encore vivant, pourtant tu nous parle de tueur.

Garcia (jetant un regard à Hotch, et poursuivant) : Cette nuit deux corps ont été retrouvé dont voici des photos (faisant un geste de bras, sans regardé l'écran derrière elle). Moi je ne peux pas les regarder.

Reid se levant, se rapprochant de l'écran.

Reid (observant méticuleusement les photos): C'est étrange il semble qu'ils n'ont pas été tué de la même façon, sur ce corps, les coups de couteaux ne semblent pas très profond, tandis que sur celui-là, déjà le couteau utilisé est différent. De plus les coups semblent avoir été donnés sans acharnement, il a voulu les tuer rapidement.

Derek : Il pourrait s'agir d'un duo (regardant son dossier). Attendez. Le,… le médecin légiste mentionne dans son rapport qu'il manque des organes sur chacun des enfants.

Emily (prenant la parole): Alors la théorie du duo ne colle plus, de plus le trio colle encore moins. Si cette personne a prélevé des organes, ce n'est pourtant pas elle qui les a tués. Il doit avoir des connaissances sur le corps humain pour avoir prélevé ces organes, il aurait su les tuer en un coup.

JJ : Donc on peut supposer pour le moment qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul tueur.

Reid : Bien c'est assez commun, si on part de ce meurtrier Higgings, dans les années 60, il enlevait toujours deux victimes en même temps, et les tuait à chaque fois différemment, lorsqu'il a été appréhendé, il a avoué que c'était un jeu pour lui de voir quelle mort faisait le plus souffrir ces victimes.

Hotch (se levant) : Bien, on continuera à débattre dans l'avion, vu la distance on décolle dans dix minutes.

Tous partirent de ce pas, préparer leurs affaires, JJ appela Will pour lui dire de s'occuper d'aller chercher 'Henry ce soir et qu'elle partait sur une affaire au Texas.

Vingt minutes plus tard tout le monde débattait de l'affaire.

Hotch : Très bien, Garcia nous accompagne car il va falloir calmer les médias, l'actualité économique de la ville n'est des plus bonnes, de plus les gens commencent à avoir peur, une psychose commence à parcourir la ville. Donc Derek, toi et JJ vous irez sur les lieux des disparitions, Emily et Reid vous irez à la morgue, David et moi allons sur les lieux où ont été retrouvé les corps. Garcia tu t'occupera donc des médias, ils nous ont déjà aménagé une salle avec tout ce qu'on a demandé. Ils nous font dire, qu'ils coopéreront entièrement avec nous.

Rossi : Très bien, il nous reste quelques heures de vols avant d'atterrir que vous conseille donc de vous reposer maintenant, car durant les prochains jours, je pense que nous n'allons pas beaucoup dormir.

…-…..

Une heure plus tard, le calme régnait dans le jet. Reid avait toujours son nez dans le dossier. Derek écoutait sa musique, les yeux fermer. Rossi et Hotch étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et discutait. Garcia préparait le discours qu'elle tiendrait devant les médias. JJ, la tête contre la vitre, somnolait, tandis qu'Emily assise en face d'elle, pianotait sur son ordinateur, tout en jetant des regards sur la blonde en face d'elle.

Après une autre heure, Emily se réveilla, elle s'était assoupie à son tour, et remarqua tout de suite l'absence de JJ. Elle regarda aux alentours sans pour autant la voir, elle se leva donc pour se diriger vers la pièce du fond, où se trouvait la machine à café.

Elle vit alors JJ, se préparant une tasse de café, elle en profita pour la détailler. Celle-ci portait un jean qui mettait en valeur les courbes de son corps, ainsi qu'un petit pull blanc, ces cheveux blonds descendaient dans son dos.

Cette dernière se retourna, ayant entendu le bruit du rideau qui s'ouvrait.

JJ : Hey.

Emily : Hey… Comment tu vas ?

JJ : Bien, enfin si on ne tient pas compte des circonstances.

Emily (se rapprochant d'elle, prenant à son tour une tasse) : Oui, ça va être une affaire difficile.

JJ : Oui, j'appréhende. Quand il s'agit d'enfant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Henry.

Emily (comprenant, posant une main sur son épaule) : Je comprends, mais tu peux te dire qu'Henry est en sécurité auprès de son papa, …et de toi aussi bien sur lorsque tu es chez toi.

JJ (souriant un peu) : Oui, mais il n'est pas toujours avec nous Em.

Emily : Je sais mais, tu peux quand même te dire qu'il est bien entouré, et on va arrêter ce malade, tu verras.

JJ (buvant un peu) : Oui, je l'espère.

Emily (hésitant un instant, mais décida tout de même) : JJ, je,…j'ai une question à te poser plus,…plus personnel, je peux ?

JJ (levant son regard sur elle) : Oui, bien sure.

Emily (se frottant le front, s'appuyant dos à la table) : Voilà, je,…je me demandais si,…si ta réaction tout à l'heure avait un lien, avec le fait que,…que tu m'as dit, l'autre soir, que je te manquais ?

JJ (se pinçant les lèvres, mais décidant d'être honnête) : Pour te dire la vérité, …tout,…tout est lié en effet.

Emily se savait plus quoi dire devant cette réponse positive. Devant ce silence, JJ décida de poursuivre :

JJ : Em, ça te paraît peut être étrange, mais oui tu me manques et pour te dire la vérité, je…je n'aime pas du tout Amy. Et je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, mais non, malgré tout les efforts du monde je sais que je ne l'apprécierai jamais….

Emily : Mais…

JJ (soutenant son regard, la coupant) : Non, Em, et je sais aussi pourquoi je ne l'apprécierai jamais, et cette raison est très simple, elle est avec toi. Le soir, la nuit, le matin, c'est ELLE qui est dans tes bras, c'est elle que tu câlines, qui a toutes tes attentions. Et ça je ne le supporte pas, je sais très bien que c'est égoïste de ma part, parce que moi je suis avec Will et que je n'ai aucun jugement à avoir sur ta vie, mais je…je suis jalouse d'elle Em. Et crois moi, j'ai tout essayé pour ne pas y penser, faire des efforts, et je n'y suis pas arrivée, tu es devenue plus qu'une amie pour moi Emily, et je sais que je ne devrai même pas te dire ça, surtout maintenant, mais je n'arrive plus à le garder pour moi, c'est trop dure. J'ai enfin compris que j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, et plus qu'une simple amie. Quand,…quand je suis dans les bras de Will, j'imagine que je suis dans les tiens, quand il m'embrasse, j'imagine que c'est toi…tu…tu es dans toutes mes pensées Emily, et même si je sais que tu ne ressens pas du tout la même chose pour moi, j'avais vraiment besoin que tu le sache. Maintenant, je ne te demande rien, …je voulais juste que tu le saches, je….je tiendrais toujours à toi Em, mais je pense qu'après cette affaire, je…je vais m'éloigner un peu, …de,…de tout ça,…et,…et de toi aussi. Je ne te demande rien, juste de comprendre et d'accepter ma décision, c'est tout.

Après avoir finit son monologue, laissant Emily coïte sur place sans réaction, elle s'approcha tout doucement, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, approchant ses lèvres de celle d'Emily et gouta enfin au goût de ces lèvres, fermant les yeux pour en profiter pleinement. Le baiser fut doux, et dura à peine quelques secondes mais dura assez pour qu'un long frisson lui parcoure le corps. Elle se recula et riva ses yeux dans ceux d'Emily et lui dit avant de s'en aller et de la laisser seule :

JJ : Merci Em.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Et voilà encore un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, bien que la relation JJ/Emily n'avance pas très vite. Mais je n'aime pas précipité les choses. Désolé ! Merci encore pour vos reviews. **__**Merci aussi à OTH-FOQ, EMY EM'S et enfin K-TOUT**__** pour leur message d'encouragement.**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**__ : _

_Voilà la suite comme promis ! MERCI encore pour toute vos reviews ! Voilà !_

Emily n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, qu'elle avait vu JJ disparaitre derrière le rideau. Elle voulut la rattraper mais en arrivant ouvrant le rideau, Reid se tenait devant elle.

Reid : Hey Emily, il y a du café chaud ?

Emily, toujours les yeux fixé sur JJ, qui venait justement de se rasseoir.

Reid: Emily?

Emily (ramenant son regard sur Reid): Euh, oui, excuse moi, je,…je pensais à autre chose! Oui il y en a du tout chaud ! Là. Vas-y, je, ….je dois y aller.

Laissant Reid en plan, elle se dirigea directement vers JJ, bien décidé à lui parler. Elle se rassit face à elle, elle la regarda…et bien que le moment soit mal choisit, elle ne put s'empêcher…

Emily : JJ ?

Cette dernière faisait à présent semblant de dormir, les yeux fermés, la tête contre le hublot, maintenant, elle n'osait plus regarder Emily en face. Elle se demandait se qui lui était passé par la tête.

_Mais c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit JJ ! On est en pleine enquête, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais tu lui balance ça comme ça ! C'est vraiment pas malin ! Pour qui je passe moi ! N'importe quoi ! Maintenant elle va avoir pitié de toi, pauvre petite fille ! Merde Merde et MERDE ! Il faut que je lui dise que je sais pas moi, c'était une blague ? Non ça elle le croira jamais ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire !_ _Je, je vais déjà faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, après…après on verra !..._

_Bon sang ! Je l'ai embrassé ! Moi JJ, j'ai embrassé Emily ! Et c'était divin, si seulement je pouvais recommencer maintenant ! Non mais ça ne va pas, je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus quand même ! Il faut que je me calme ! Je ne suis pas une ados non plus ! Tu es une adulte JJ, une adulte responsable ! Allez respire, et calme toi !...ses lèvres…ses frissons…STOP ! Ca suffit !_

Emily (parlant le plus doucement possible): JJ ? Fais pas semblant de dormir ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Derek (enlevant son casque): Hey ! Emily tu viens de me réveiller là !

Emily (se rasseyant, regardant Derek surprise) : Ben t'écoute plus ta musique toi ?

Derek : Si mais j'ai dormis depuis, et s'est terminé maintenant, j'étais tranquillement au pays des rêves jusqu'à ce que tu me réveille !

Emily : Désolé !

Derek : Et pourquoi tu veux réveille JJ, tu ne vois pas qu'elle dort profondément ?

Emily (se résignant) : Ok, t'as raison, je, …je devrai peut être dormir un peu moi aussi !

…-….

Tous le monde venait d'arriver au commissariat

JJ avait pris soin d'éviter le regard insistant d'Emily, et n'était pas montée dans la même voiture qu'elle pour s'y rendre.

Toute l'équipe écoutait le rapport du commissaire, avant qu'Hotch ne leur dise de partir sur les lieux.

JJ pressa Derek pour partir, de son côté Emily et Reid partait eux aussi pour la morgue, tandis que Garcia préparait déjà la conférence de presse qui aurait lieu dans la soirée.

Dans la voiture de Derek, JJ regardait défiler le paysage devant elle, perdu dans ces pensées, il fallait maintenant qu'elle se concentre sur l'affaire, les images de ces pauvres enfants défilaient maintenant dans sa tête, elle voulait vraiment trouver les monstres qui avaient osé faire ça à des enfants.

Derek (brisant le silence) : JJ ?

JJ (tournant la tête vers lui) : Oui ?

Derek 'regardant toujours la route) : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca va toi ?

JJ (regardant à nouveau la route) : Bien sur, pourquoi ?

Derek : Bien disons que depuis que nous sortie de cette avion, j'ai come l'impression que tu évite au maximum de croiser Emily, je me trompe ?

JJ : Pas du tout !

Derek : Allez je vous connais depuis assez longtemps, pour s'avoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous.

JJ (tournant rapidement la tête vers lui) : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! N'importe quoi ! Je suis avec Will je te signale ! Et en plus je te rappelle aussi qu'Emily n'est plus célibataire aujourd'hui !

Derek (souriant, amusé par la réaction virulente de JJ) : Ah donc c'est bien ce que je dis ! C'est ça qui te dérange pas vrai ? Qu'elle ne soit plus célibataire à l'heure qu'il est !

JJ : Pas du tout ! Je te le redis pour que ce soit clair, il n'y a rien entre Emily et moi !

Derek : Mais c'est justement ça qui te dérange, qu'il n'y est rien entre vous.

JJ : Derek, tu veux arrêter ! On pourrait peut être se concentrer sur notre enquête, je trouve ça déplacé de parler de ces choses futiles, pendant que de pauvres enfants se font assassinés par ces…monstres !

Derek : Et je trouve ça tout aussi horrible que toi JJ ! Seulement si on ne se raccroche pas à ses choses futiles comme tu dis, alors on irait tous droit vers la dépression ou peut être pire encore ! On a besoin justement de ça JJ, pour pouvoir tenir le coup !

JJ (se tortillant les mains en les regardant) : Je sais Derek, seulement je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi et d'Emily maintenant, c'est tout.

Derek : Ok, mais sache que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, en cas de besoin, tu le sais j'espère ?

JJ (souriant) : Evidemment que je le sais Derek. T'en fais pas, si ça ne vas pas un jour, je viendrai te voir, promis.

Derek : Tant mieux alors.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, jusqu'à arrivé enfin sur les lieux.

….-…

De leur côté Emily et Reid venait d'arriver à la morgue, et était devant les corps, discutant avec le médecin légiste qui leur exposait ces conclusions.

Reid : Je suis surpris de voir une telle différence dans les MO, sur chaque corps, il change, c'est vraiment très étrange.

Emily : C'est vrai, je suis de plus en plus persuadée qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'un seul homme… (Regardant les corps devant elle) et,…et si…si il s'agissait d'un trafic d'organe, des médecins prélèvent les organes, puis il laisse d'autres personnes se débarrasser des corps.

Reid (avalant difficilement, relevant la tête) : Mais tu te rends compte Emily, si…si jamais c'était le cas, ça,…ça voudrait dire qu'il n'y a pas qu'une, deux, ou bien encore trois personnes impliquées, il s'agit de tout un groupe ! Ce qui veut dire autant de profil que de personnes !

Emily (marchant de gauche à droite) : Oui, mais pour établir leur profil, on peut déjà partir déjà du mobile, pourquoi ils font ça ?

Reid : L'argent, le trafic d'organe, est un business juteux, très juteux même !

Emily : Tout à fait ! Maintenant si ils le font dans cette ville, ils leur un endroit assez grand mais aussi très discret (prenant son téléphone, numérotant)…Garcia, c'est moi, est-ce que tu peux rechercher tous les entrepôts désaffectés et discret de la ville ?

_Bien sur, je fais ça de suite je t'envoie la liste sur ton portable d'ici quelques minutes_

Emily : Merci, a plus. (Regardant Reid) On y va, il faut prévenir les autres, voir avec Derek et JJ s'ils ont trouvé quelque chose sur les lieux des disparitions.

Reid (regardant le médecin légiste) : Merci docteur.

Emily : Oui, merci encore, au revoir.

…-…

Tout le monde était à présent réuni en salle de réunion.

Hotch (l'air sérieux) : Bien je pense que pour la conférence il ne faut pas révéler ce qu'on sait, et dire à la presse un profil bidon.

Rossi : C'est vrai, si Emily a raison, c'est bande très bien organisé et avec des ressources, si ils se savent poursuivit ils partiront sans laisser de trace, et on ne peut pas se le permettre.

Hotch : Bien, Garcia, tu es prête ?

Garcia : Oui.

Hotch : Très bien allons-y.

Durant toute la conférence de presse les autres membres de l'équipe étaient restés attentifs, cherchant encore où pouvait se cacher ses trafiquants.

Emily (pencher sur l'écran prenant toute la surface de la table tactile) : Ok, si on part du principe qu'ils ne veulent pas être vus, il leur faut un endroit bien situé aussi. Reid, tu peux faire ressortir les lieux des enlèvements sur la carte ?

Reid : Bien sur.

Il saisit un des crayons spécial afin de dessiner sur l'écran, ainsi que l'endroit où les deux corps avaient été retrouvés. Et cela n'avait aucun sens, du moins, cela ne se voyait pas, car tous les lieux étaient bien éloignés les uns des autres.

Derek : Ok, maintenant qu'elles sont les endroits les plus discrets de la ville mais aussi assez spacieux pour accueillir tous ce monde.

Emily entoura les quatre lieux qui collaient.

Derek : Ok, on va aller faire une descente dans chaque entrepôt, on fera quatre équipe, chacun de nous à la tête de ces équipes, on prend chacun cinq policier avec nous, mais attention, on ne fait que du repérage, si l'un de nous tire le gros lot, il prévient les autres et attends les renforts, ils sont peut êtres une vingtaine d'homme la dedans, donc pas de risque, c'est bien compris.

Tout le monde acquiesça et chacun partir avec leur équipe respective. Emily prit à part JJ, juste une seconde en sortant de l'immeuble de police, avant de monter dans un des véhicules.

Emily : Fait attention à toi JJ.

JJ : Toi aussi Em.

Puis tout aussi rapidement elles partirent chacune de leur côté.

…-….

JJ se trouvait maintenant dans un de ces entrepôt, n'ayant vu aucun mouvement elle avait décidé d'y entrer avec l'équipe qui lui avait été attribué, tous des hommes entrainés, chacun tenait sa place. JJ, l'arme à la main, marchait doucement et sans bruit dans un des couloirs sombres suivit de deux hommes, pendant que les autres sécurisaient les sorties. Au fond de ce couloir, une porte clause, JJ tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès, celle-ci était coincé, elle se recula, faisant signe aux hommes de se tenir près, puis tira un coup sur le côté de la poignet, puis donna un grand coup de pied dedans afin de l'ouvrir.

Ils entrèrent chacun leur tour, se couvrant mutuellement, mais cette pièce était vide, comme toute les autres auparavant. Après avoir fouillé tous les moindres recoins, ils en sortirent.

Et ce fut le même constat dans chaque équipe, ils avaient tous fait choux blanc.

Une fois rentré au poste, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés, Reid était assis autour de la grande table ovale de la pièce, Garcia, à ses côtés, pianotait sur son clavier, tentant avec ces logiciels, de trouver une logique. Derek discutait avec Rossi et Hotch de la marche à suivre à présent. JJ, elle aussi, assise en face de Reid et Garcia, relisait chaque dossier méticuleusement à la recherche du moindre indice. Emily, quand à elle, discutait avec le commissaire.

Il était à présent plus de trois heures du matin. Tout le monde montrait quelques signes de fatigues, mais personne ne voulait arrêter, il s'agissait d'enfants, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il y ait d'autres enlèvements, et d'autres meurtres atroces. Cependant Hotch voulait des agents en état, particulièrement pour cette affaire, il savait déjà que demain serait une journée décisive dans le déroulement de leur enquête.

Hotch : Très bien, on va tous allez se reposer un peu.

Derek : Moi ça va.

Emily et JJ en cœur, Moi aussi !

Elles se regardèrent un instant, avant que JJ ne détourne le regard.

Reid : Oui, moi non plus je ne suis pas fatigué.

Avant que Garcia ne réponde par la négative aussi, Hotch reprit :

Hotch : Je viens de vous dire d'aller vous reposer quelques heures, et c'est non négociable !

Derek : Mais…

Hotch (le coupant) : Non Derek, je vous veux en forme demain, on a tous besoin d'un peu de repos pour avoir les idées claires !

Après quelques minutes de débat, tous le monde prit le chemin de l'hôtel.

En arrivant, Garcia discutait avec JJ, pendant qu'Emily faisait de même avec Derek et Reid, JJ jetait des coups d'œil en direction d'Emily. Elle vit d'ailleurs celle-ci répondre à son téléphone. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était déjà irritée de voir Emily répondre, alors qu'elle-même avait appeler Will, un peu plus tôt pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils et lui parler avant qu'il ne s'endorme. En fait si elle savait pourquoi cela l'énervait de voir Emily s'empresser de répondre, car elle se doutait de qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. Amy.

Elle secoua la tête et se décida à rentrer dans l'hôtel, prendre le numéro et les clés de sa chambre pour s'y diriger après avoir dis bonne nuit à tous ses collègues et amis, tous, ou presque tous ! Puisqu'Emily était toujours dehors, au téléphone.

Elle entra dans sa chambre encore plus énervée, en claquant la porte.

Elle partit de suite sous une douche, qu'elle voulait relaxante, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Après s'être séché, changé et passé une nuisette toute noire, elle pensait toujours à Emily, le sourire que celle-ci avait fait en répondant à son appel.

_TOC TOC…_

Elle sursauta, se retournant vers la porte, elle se reprit et décida d'aller ouvrir, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Garcia, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de beaucoup discuter depuis leur départ du BAU.

Cependant en ouvrant, elle vit alors une grande brune, habillé d'un pantalon de toile et d'un débardeur blanc. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'aucun mot ne sortit, Emily prit alors les devant.

Emily: Hey, re bonsoir.

JJ:…

Emily (se tortillant les mains): Ecoute il faut que je te parle, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, JJ referma la porte, pour retourner dans sa chambre, énervé encore plus qu'auparavant.

Emily ne se démonta pas, et rouvrit pour entrer dans la chambre de la blonde, refermant derrière elle.

Emily : JJ, je pense que j'ai quand même droit à…

JJ (se retournant) : A quoi ?! Emily, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour t'entendre me parler de cette chère Amy, TA petite amie, elle t'aime, tu l'aime, c'est très bien comme ça, maintenant si veux bien me laisser me reposer, je suis vraiment fatiguée, et on se lève très tôt demain, …ou plutôt tout à l'heure ! Alors merci, mais non merci !

Emily : Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Je ne suis pas venu pour te parler d'Amy ! Ecoute JJ, j'ai vraiment besoin que l'on discute de ce qui s'est passé ce matin et…

JJ (la regardant droit dans les yeux) : Pas moi, c'était,…c'était une erreur, je n'aurai jamais du…

Emily (la coupant, énervé à son tour) : Quoi,…tu n'aurais jamais du quoi JJ, foutre ma relation avec Amy en l'air, c'est ça !

JJ : Quoi ! Mais je,…je n'ai rien fais, j'ai…

Emily : Si, tu l'as fais, tu savais très bien qu'en me disant ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, plus rien ne serrait pareil !

JJ (se rapprochant) : Eh bien désole ! Ce n'était pas mon intention !

Emily (la fixant en colère) : Si, ça l'était, et tu le sais ! Tu n'as jamais apprécié Amy, tu ne lui as pas laissé une seule chance !

JJ (montant dans les tours) : Non, mais je rêve là ! JE ne lui ai laissé aucune chance ! C'est plutôt elle, qui m'a détesté depuis le début, elle n'a pas arrêté de me rembarrer depuis que je la connais !

Emily : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça…

JJ : Mais t'as pas à l'être de toute façon, c'est comme ça, c'est ce que je pense un point c'est tout ! Maintenant excuse moi, mais j'aimerai bien DORMIR ! Si ce n'est pas trop te demander !

Emily : J'hallucine JJ, tu veux bien arrêter de te comporter comme une gamine pour une fois !

JJ (riant nerveusement) : Ah parce que c'est moi la gamine ! Ce n'est pas moi qui couche avec cette pétasse ! Parce que oui, s'en ai une ! C'est pas moi, qui fait comme si de rien n'était ! Tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte plus tôt de ce que je ressentais pour toi, TU auras du le voir !

Emily : C'est une blague ! C'est ça ! Mais tu me fais quoi là, je te signale que t'es en train de ma faire une scène ! Parce que TOI, tu n'as pas été capable d'être claire ! (se retournant, partant vers la porte) Puisque tu ne veux rien comprendre, je m'en vais, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu !

JJ (la rattrapant par le bras, pour la faire se retourner) : TU viens ici me balancer ça et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça sans rien dire !

Emily : Mais TU ne veux pas discuter JJ ! C'est toi, bon sang qui refuse de discuter ! Et puis je ne peux pas te laisser traiter Amy de…

JJ (haussant les épaules) : Quoi, de pétasse !

Emily (excédé, serrant la mâchoire sous son énervement) : Ne vas pas trop loin JJ sinon…

JJ : Sinon quoi, tu crois peut être que tu me fais peur ! Amy est tout ce que je déteste tu vois, elle te colle pendant qu'on discute, se déhanche comme…bref je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu peux lui trouver !

Emily : Ben peut être qu'elle au moins, elle est simple, elle me dit les choses tout simplement et n'essaie pas de m'allumer pour repartir en courant juste après…

Et se fut plus fort qu'elle, tout était trop,…trop compliqué, …trop dur, la gifle partit toute seule, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. A peine avait-elle finit son geste, qu'elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, surprise encore de son comportement.

JJ (les yeux aux bords des larmes):… Em, …je…je suis déso…

Emily(les yeux noirs) : NE me dis surtout pas que tu es désolée JJ, je ne veux surtout pas l'entendre !

Elle se retourna pour partir cette fois définitivement. Elle n'en revenait de se qu'il venait de se passer, elle avait voulu dire à JJ, qu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose pour elle, et ce depuis longtemps, mais la situation avait dérapé, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu déraper autant ! Tous ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était se retrouver avec JJ, pouvoir mettre les choses au clair, et cela avait eu l'effet inverse. Elle rentra dans sa chambre complètement dépité.

De son côté JJ, n'était pas en meilleure forme, elle ne savait pas encore ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça, peut être le conteste, cette enquête, cette situation, elle voyait Amy comme une ennemi, et à présent elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit tout ça à Emily, d'avoir insulté sa petite amie, jamais elle n'a réagit aussi violemment envers quelqu'un. Elle se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir, et y frappa, attendant à présent qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

_JJ, qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ?_

JJ (pleurant) : Tu m'as dit que si ça n'allait pas, je…je pourrais venir….

Derek (la prenant dans ces bras) : Rentre princesse.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Et voilà encore un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes encore une fois, car je l'ai écrit rapidement cette après midi, car j'ai eu un petit problème informatique et j'ai perdu le chapitre que j'avais écris d'avance, donc je vous dis pas comment j'étais très légèrement ENERVE, bref tout ça pour dire qu'il est légèrement différent de celui que j'avais écrit à la base, mais j'ai quand même voulu respecter la publication ce week-end, pour vous faire plaisir, donc merci d'être indulgent. Et merci e me laisser une petite review, c'est toujours encourageant et surtout, ça fait PLAISIR.**_

_**A plus !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**__ : _

_Me revoilà pour la suite ! MERCI encore de me lire…_

La nuit avait été courte, aussi bien pour JJ, que pour Emily. Après s'être calmé près de Derek, qui l'avait écouté, JJ était reparti se coucher afin de pouvoir dormir un peu avant de commencer cette nouvelle journée. Emily, elle, était retournée dans sa chambre après sa dispute avec JJ. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre comment leur discussion avait autant dégénéré. A présent elle s'en voulait d'avoir parlé de cette façon à JJ, mais sur le coup, elle n'avait su comment réagir. Il fallait qu'elle retourne voir JJ, lui parler plus calmement cette fois. C'est pourquoi, après s'être préparé, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de JJ. Elle y frappa, après plusieurs tentatives, ne voyant pas de réponses, elle reparti, tout de même déçue.

….-…

Elle arriva avec Reid au commissariat. Le reste de l'équipe était là, elle tenta un regard vers JJ, mais celle-ci faisait tout pour éviter le moindre contact. Cette dernière sortit de la pièce pour aller se prendre un verre d'eau. Arrivant juste après elle.

Derek : Hey princesse, alors vous vous êtes parlé ?

JJ (buvant un peu) : Non,…et je crois que…je n'y tiens pas du tout.

Derek : JJ, ça n'avancera à rien de passer ton temps à l'éviter, il faudra bien que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et que tu lui parle de ce que tu ressens.

JJ : Tu as déjà oublié, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire et tu vois où ça nous as menés, maintenant on ne se parle plus.

Derek : TU ne veux pas lui parler, nuance !

JJ : Ecoute, Derek, ce n'est pas le moment, on est sur une enquête alors mes problèmes personnels je l'ai règlerai plus tard.

Derek (levant les mains en l'air) : Ok, ok ! Du calme ! Je te laisse tranquille, n'empêche que JUSTEMENT pour les besoins de l'enquête tu devrais régler Tes problèmes personnels maintenant. Pense-y quand même !

JJ (murmurant plus à elle-même) : On verra bien.

….-…

L'enquête avançait bien, il allait bientôt pouvoir donner un profil, mais devant l'ampleur de cette enquête le une autre unité du FBI avait été appelé afin qu'il puisse se relayer, cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que l'équipe d'Hotchner était sur place, la relève était prévu pour le lendemain. La journée avait été bien rempli, il avait enfin trouvé le lieu où les enfants avaient été tués, cependant les occupants s'était déjà replié ailleurs. La journée touchait à sa fin, ou plutôt la soirée, en effet il était déjà une heure du matin, et toute l'équipe était épuisée, c'est pourquoi chacun appréciait l'arrivée à l'hôtel.

Sans passer par sa chambre Emily se dirigea directement vers la chambre de JJ. Cela faisait prêt d'une semaine que cette dernière l'ignorait.

_TOC TOC…_

Après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur Garcia, d'abord surprise, Emil avait par la suite su que JJ avait besoin de se confier et à qui d'autre pouvait-elle se confier si ce n'est Garcia.

Emily : Salut, je, …j'ai besoin de parler à JJ.

Garcia : Oui en effet, je pense que ça serait une bonne idée…Très bien, je te laisse, elle va m'en vouloir mais j'en ai marre de vous voir comme ça l'une envers l'autre. Elle est sous la douche, tu peux rentrer, moi je rejoins ma chambre. A demain. (Allant prendre sa veste posée sur le lit, passant devant Emily pour sortir) Oh ! Et essayer de ne pas vous entretuer hein !

Emily (souriant) : Promis !

Une fois la porte clause, Emily se sentait déjà nerveuse à l'idée de faire face à JJ, mais elle ne se démonta pas, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour l'attendre.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une JJ, portant juste une serviette autour d'elle, elle se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une autre plus petite serviette. En avançant en même temps dans la chambre, tout en pensant parler à Garcia.

JJ : Alors, j'ai raison non ?

Elle s'arrêta, secoua une dernière fois la tête en bas, puis se redressa d'un coup, elle s'apprêtait à reposer la question à Garcia, lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur une Emily qui venait de se lever du bord du lit, se frottant les mains sur son pantalon.

Emily : Ecoute JJ, j'ai,…j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

JJ (qui ne se remettait toujours pas d'avoir Emily devant elle) : Mais,…mais…G,…Garcia, elle…elle est où ? Pourqu…

Emily (la coupant): Elle m'a laissé rentrer et elle a voulut nous laisser seule pour,…pour qu'on puisse parler un peu.

JJ (se frottant le front de ces doigts) : Emily, j'ai,…non,…je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, si…

Emily : S'il te plait, JJ, j'en peux plus de cette tension entre nous. J'ai,… j'ai voulu te parler toute la semaine, et…et toute la semaine tu m'as évité.

JJ : Bien, il y a peut être une bonne raison pour laquelle je t'évite depuis,…enfin depuis ce qu'il s'est passé…

Emily (se rapprochant de JJ) : JJ, s'il te plait, écoute moi…

JJ (se reculant) : Non, je,…je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire, que tu aime Amy, que moi je suis avec Will, et qu'on a vraiment rien à faire ensemble, que…que nous deux, ce n'est pas possible et que tu regrette ce que je t'ai…

Elle ne put continuer de parler, Emily venait d'avancer vers elle d'un pas, caressait maintenant de sa main, la joue de JJ…

Emily : Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais (souriant tendrement) des fois tu parle trop…

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se pencha vers JJ, et l'embrassa. Elle n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps pour retrouver la saveur des lèvres de JJ. A présent elle frissonnait de toute part. JJ, de son côté, ne savait plus si elle rêvait ou si elle se trouvait bien dans la réalité, elle se disait juste que si c'était un rêve, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. En cette seconde, elle avait enfin ce qu'elle désirait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, à présent elle profitait de retrouver enfin Emily. Elle lâcha la serviette qu'elle tenait dans sa main, afin d'entourer ces bras autour du cou d'Emily, et rendit le baiser plus passionnée, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à stopper son étreinte, de peur que la brune regrette son geste. Cependant elle se résigna à reculer doucement, et riva son regard azur dans les yeux noisette d'Emily.

JJ (caressant la nuque d'Emily du bout de ces doigts): Je,…je suis contente que Garcia nous ai laissé seule, pour,…pour qu'on puisse enfin parler.

Emily (attendrie par cette réplique lui sourit) : Disons que c'est un langage un peu spéciale, mais je crois que je deviendrai vite accro.

JJ (souriant, la caressant toujours) : Moi aussi !...Ecoute je voulais te dire pour,…pour l'autre soir, quand…quand je t'ai gif…

Emil (la coupant) : C'est déjà oublié JJ, t'en fais pas. Et,…et puis je dois avouer que j'y suis aussi pour quelque chose,…je,…je t'ai poussé à bout et, …et je m'en veux de t'avoir parlé de cette façon, c'est moi qui suis désolé JJ, et encore plus de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt.

JJ : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Em ! Ecoute je te propose une chose on oublie notre vie, nos obligations, nos soucis, cette affaire, tout, je,…je veux juste profiter de ce moment pour être avec toi sans,…sans penser aux conséquences, à nos responsabilités… Tu,….tu veux bien ?

Emily (hésitante) : JJ, je, …je vois ce que tu veux dire mais, ….mais j'ai peur que tu le regrette par la suite JJ. Et,…et si il doit vraiment se passer quelque chose entre nous, je,…je ne veux pas que notre histoire, si il doit y en avoir une, commence par…par un regret.

JJ (fermant les yeux, sachant qu'Emily disait vrai, inspirant, puis rouvrant son regard bleu sur Emily) : Tu as raison, …alors pour cette fois tu as de la chance (penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté), je vais essayer de rester bien sage.

Après quelques instants passé à se regarder :

JJ (plissant les yeux un peu coquine) : Tu sais ce que je vais faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Emily (souriant encore devant le comportement adorable de JJ) : Non, dis-moi.

JJ : Je vais aller te faire couler un bon bain, chaud, avec plein de mousse, comme je t'en avais parler une fois, tu te souviens ?

Emily (caressant le dos d'Emily du bout de ces doigts, plongeant son visage dans le cou de JJ pour respirer son parfum) : Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. (Se reculant légèrement, réalisant)Hey mais d'ailleurs, c'est bien ce matin là où je me suis réveillée avec un suçon, …accidentel ?

JJ (rougissant légèrement, baissant les yeux) : Oui, disons que, …enfin cette nuit là, je,…j'en avais un peu profité et, ….je dois avouer que,…j'y suis peut être allée ….un peu fort ?

Emily (attendrie) : J'aurais du m'en douter ! Ton histoire de somnambule c'était un peu gros maintenant que j'y repense !

JJ (relevant le regard) : TU,…tu m'en veux ?

Emily (son sourire ne quittant plus ces lèvres) : Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille JJ, tu es adorable ! Tu me fais complètement craquer.

JJ (lui volant un baiser avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau) : Alors tant mieux !

Emily(ayant trouvé ce baiser trop court à son goût): Hey, revenez ici, Agent Jarreau, j'en ai pas finis avec vous!

JJ(parlant de la salle de bain): Mais j'attends de voir ça Agent Prentiss!

**_A suivre…_**

**_Je sais, vous allez me dire C'EST TROP COURT ! Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de faire ce week-end, désolé._**

**_J'essayerai de me rattraper la prochaine fois ! …._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_**Et voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre ! En espérant aussi que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.**_

A présent Emily était allongée dans son bain. Elle se sentait très bien, apaisé par les odeurs qui embaumaient toute la pièce, et surtout il y avait une petite blonde qui s'occupait d'elle et lui massait le dos délicatement. Elle leva sa tête vers le plafond pour regarder la petite blonde en question qui se trouvait dans son dos.

Emily : Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

JJ (secouant la tête) : Tst Tst, tu m'as dit que l'on devait rester sage, alors je reste sage.

Emily : Mais on peut rester sage en étant dans le même bain !

JJ (continuant son doux massage) : Tu veux vraiment me tenter, fais attention parce que une fois dans cette eau, je ne réponds plus de rien !

Emily (se mordant la lèvre inférieure) : Humm ! Ok, je laisse tomber. Pour cette fois !

JJ se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ces lèvres avant qu'Emily ne rebaisse la tête.

JJ : Alors, tu en penses quoi de mon bain moussant?

Emily (souriant) : J'en pense que si j'avais su ce que ça faisait plus tôt je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps ! …Humm…Vous avez des doigts de fée, Agent Jarreau !

JJ (les yeux coquins) : Et encore tu n'as pas vu tout ce que je savais faire de mes dix doigts !

Le long, très long frisson qui parcourut le corps d'Emily sous ces mots, pouvait répondre pour elle.

JJ (le voyant, se rapprochant encore pour murmurer à son oreille gauche) : Humm…Tu as la chair de poule Em. Pourtant (mettant sa main dans l'eau) elle est brulante cette eau. Tu ne peux donc pas avoir froid. (Embrassant le lobe de son oreille pour les faire glisser ensuite très lentement dans son cou et terminer sur son épaule.)

Emily (laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, soupirant et savourant les douces attentions de JJ) : Hummmm…..JJ,…tu,…tu…es….vraiment…humm….diabolique…

JJ (murmurant toujours, passant sa langue dans le creux de son coup) : Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas que je vienne avec toi dans ce bain ?

Emily(les yeux fermés) : SI, viens maintenant, j'en peux plus !

JJ, le sourire vainqueur, se redressa pour aller se poster devant Emily. Cette dernière la regardait de ces yeux brillant, empli de désir. JJ commença donc son effeuillage, elle retira ces petites chaussettes, pour ensuite commencer à dénouer la ceinture de son peignoir très très doucement. Emily sentait déjà son désir augmenter entre ces cuisses, et cette sensation au bas de son ventre…

_Toc Toc…_

JJ fut stoppé dans ces mouvements. Fronçant les sourcils, resserrant son peignoir, attrapant son portable posé sur le meuble près d'elle, pour regarder l'heure.

JJ : Il est trois heures du matin ! Qui c'est ?

Emily (frustrée, soufflant) : Je ne sais pas, mais vaut mieux pas pour cette personne que ce soit moi qui aille ouvrir !

JJ (sourit de voir Emily énervé d'un coup, se doutant bien de la raison) : Reste là, je vais vois qui c'est.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Emily, et disparut dans la chambre.

JJ (ouvrant la porte) : … !

Hotch : Désolé de te réveiller JJ, il y a du nouveau, on se retrouve tous dans quinze minutes en bas… (Partant, puis se retournant)Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Emily ?

JJ (rougissant, tentant de ne rien laisser transparaitre) : Euh, non, bien sur que non ! Pourquoi je serais ?

Hotch : Pour rien, juste comme ça, j'ai voulu la prévenir, elle n'a pas l'air d'être dans sa chambre. J'ai essayé de la joindre sur son portable, elle ne répond pas non plus.

JJ(ne sachant que répondre) : Oh !

Hotch (repartant) : De toute façon elle ne doit pas être bien loin. A tout de suite JJ.

JJ : Oui.

Elle referma derrière elle, pour se diriger aussitôt vers la salle de bain pour voir Emily, une serviette entourée au dessous de ces bras.

JJ (se frottant les doigts) : C'était…

Emily (la coupant) : Hotch, oui j'ai entendu, il y a du nouveau !

JJ : Il te cherchait aussi.

Emily : Oui, je…je, j'avais laissé mon portable dans ma chambre je trouverai bien quelque chose à lui dire quand je le verrai, ne t'en fait pas.

Déposant un baiser sur son front, se dirigeant ensuite rapidement vers la chambre.

Emily (prenant toutes ces affaires) : Je vais aller me changer dans ma chambre. (Se retournant vers JJ) A tout de suite.

D'un pas rapide, elle retourna auprès de JJ, pour savourer ces lèvres une dernière fois avant de retrouver les autres, et de faire à nouveau semblant de n'être que des amies.

Emily : Tu vas me manquer !

JJ (la main sur sa joue, frissonnant) : Humm…toi aussi Em.

Emily (se redressant) : A tout de suite.

JJ (la regardant partir, déçue) : Oui.

…..-….

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde s'apprêtait à donner l'asseau. Ils avaient enfin trouvé où ces montres se cachaient. Ils étaient tous répartit en trois équipes : Derek avec JJ, Reid et Hotch, et Emily avec Rossi. Des membres avec qui ils étaient en collaboration se trouvaient dispatcher dans chaque équipe.

Tout se passa très vite, après quelques minutes, et plusieurs tires, le groupe avait été maitrisé.

Emily, aussitôt, cherche des yeux JJ, qu'elle n'aperçut pas.

Emily (inquiète) : Ou est JJ ?

Hotch (fronçant les sourcils) : Avec Derek normalement, mais ils devaient rentrer par l'autre porte…

Avant même qu'il n'est finit sa phrase, JJ et Derek passèrent la porte. Emily se précipita vers elle, voyant l'état de JJ.

Emily (posant la main sur son épaule, à défaut de la prendre dans ces bras) : Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s''est passé ? Derek, pourquoi elle est blessé ? T'aurais pu faire attention à elle !

JJ (se tenant la tête) : Ca va, Em. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Derek : Non, elle a raison, je m'en veux JJ, je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû te laisser aller dans cette pièce toute seule.

JJ : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Derek, qu'il restait quelqu'un derrière cette porte. C'est moi,… je n'ai pas pris assez le temps pour vérifier la pièce, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et puis ce n'est pas grave, juste une petite entaille. (Voulant détendre tout le monde) Ca me fera une petite blessure de guerre ! Un peu comme vous !

Emily : Du moment qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre !

Derek : Non, je devais faire attention à toi, ça fais peu de temps que tu es sur le terrain avec nous.

Hotch (regardant JJ) : L'expérience vient de t'apprendre une chose essentielle JJ, quand on est sur le terrain, il faut tout le temps être sur ces gardes. (Regardant à présent tout le monde) : Bon, en tout cas c'est du bon boulot. Je dois aller voir le chef de l'autre unité, …au fait, le temps de finir les dossiers et compte rendu et on rentre chez nous. Vous avez tous bien bossé. Vous pouvez retourner à l'hôtel, le temps de rassembler vos affaires, on décolle à six heures trente.

…-…

Tous étaient éreintés, à tel point que chacun retourna dans leur chambre sans attendre, afin de se relaxer juste un peu avant de repartir.

JJ était rentrée discrètement dans la chambre d'Emily. Cette dernière était au petit soin, JJ s'était faite recoudre l'arcade avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, Emily était bien entendu resté avec elle. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une petite heure avant le décollage.

Emily s'affairait à préparer leur affaire pour le départ, elle était passée déjà dans la chambre de JJ récupérer ces affaires. Celle-ci la regardait faire, elle était allongée sur le lit, accoudée sur son bras droit, baillant sous la fatigue qui l'envahissait après cette longue et stressante semaine. Mais en cet instant, elle appréciait ce moment, être seule avec Emily, savoir qu'elle pouvait en profiter encore une heure, la rassurait. Car elle savait d'avance que lorsqu'elles seront rentrées tous sera plus compliqué, le retour à leur vie, son retour, retrouvé Will. Emily, quand à elle, allait retrouver Amy, et Amy, elle allait retrouver les bras réconfortants d'Emily à cette pensée, elle sentit sa jalousie revenir au galop, tout en détaillant Emily, elle se pinça les lèvres et tout en tapotant doucement sa main sur le lit, elle lui dit :

JJ : Viens ici, Em. On a plus qu'une heure pour profiter l'une de l'autre, je rangerais mes affaires avant de partir.

Emily (fermant son dernier sac, se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres satisfaite) : Ca ne sera pas la peine, j'ai terminé ! (regardant sa montre, se rapprochant du lit) Et on peut en profiter jusqu'à la dernière minute. (Posant un genou sur le lit)Tu veux peut être quelque chose à boire, ou tu as peut être faim, si tu veux je peux…

Jennifer (la coupant, tendant sa main) : Tout ce dont j'ai besoin Em, c'est tes bras autour de moi, m'enlaçant. Alors viens là.

S'exécutant, après avoir baissé la lumière, Emily vient s'allonger près de JJ. Une main sous sa tête et l'autre bras ouvert attendant que la blonde ne vienne s'y blottir. Près d'elle, elle pouvait enfin respirer son odeur, et elle adorait ça. JJ n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour venir contre elle. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, sentant déjà le bras d'Emily se refermer dans son dos. Puis passa sa main autour de la taille d'Emily pour l'emprisonner, l'empêcher de se reculer. Et ne supportant pas le moindre espace, elle se colla de tout son long à Emily, posant ainsi sa jambe pliée légèrement, sur celle d'Emily. A présent, elle ressentait déjà la chaleur du corps d'Emily la réchauffer. Les effluves de son parfum étaient un délice pour JJ. Elle se sentait en paix, en sécurité et ne voulait surtout pas penser au lendemain, et profiter du moment présent. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Elle était dans les bras de la brune, en lui ayant avoué ces sentiments, plus aucun non dits entre elle.

JJ : Je suis bien.

Emily (souriant) : Je suis confortable alors ?

JJ (souriant, redressant légèrement son visage pour la regarder) : Oh oui ! Très. Tu sais que je vais avoir du mal à dormir sans mon agent préféré désormais.

Emily (lui caressant les cheveux de sa main) : Si ce n'est que ça, je veux bien prendre la place de ton oreiller tous les soirs moi !

JJ (se pinçant la lèvre sous cette remarque) : Tu sais Em, une fois qu'on sera rentrée je…

Emily (posant son index sur ces lèvres) : Je n'ai pas envie de penser à demain pour le moment,…je veux juste profiter d'être avec toi pendant les prochaines minutes.

JJ (embrassant son index) : Ok, Em, on ne parle pas de demain. D'ailleurs ça me donne une idée, on va arrêter de parler tout court…embrasse moi Em.

Emily (redressant son visage, pour approcher des lèvres de JJ) : A tes ordres !

JJ, sentit un courant électrique la traverser sous ce contact. Et il en était de même pour Emily, savoir qu'elle embrassait JJ en ce moment même la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Elle sentit Jennifer remonter légèrement, posant sa main sur son torse, afin d'approfondir le baiser. Elle appréciait la douceur des lèvres de JJ, elle les goutait sans jamais à une seule seconde se lasser. Lorsqu'elle perçut la langue de JJ se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres, son désir monta encore d'un cran. Elle se redressa alors sans attendre, et la fit basculer sur le dos. Leur langue se caressait dans une danse sans fin. Sous la fougue soudaine d'Emily, JJ l'avait agrippé de ces deux bras pour l'empêcher de reculer. Son désir grandissait au fur et à mesure des mouvements qu'Emily provoquait. D'un coup de rein JJ inversa la position et se retrouva à califourchon sur Emily, ne se lassant pas de l'embrasser. Cependant au bout de quelques temps, elle dut se reculer à contre cœur, afin de reprendre un peu d'oxygène.

JJ (la regardant, les yeux encore plus brillants) : J'ai envie de toi Emily. J'en peux plus tellement j'en meure d'envie.

Emily (souriant, repoussant une mèche blonde près de son oreille) : Moi aussi j'en ai vraiment envie JJ, mais il ne nous reste plus que quelques minutes avant le départ. Et je ne veux pas faire ça rapidement, je veux,…je veux que tu te souviennes longtemps de notre première fois. Je veux que ce soit magique pour toi JJ.

JJ (lui souriant tendrement) : Très bien. Alors vu le peu de temps qui reste,… serre moi dans tes bras une dernière fois.

Elle se blottit contre elle, Emily l'entourant de ces deux bras. Elles profitaient l'une de l'autre, en cette seconde, elle ne voulait plus se poser de question. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emily sentit JJ se relâcher, elle savait que sa blonde venait de s'endormir, après cette dure semaine qu'elles venaient de vivre. Tout avait été compliqué, les morts de ces enfants les avaient vraiment tous remué. A présent, Emily était plus sereine, elle savait ces personnes derrière les barreaux à présent, même si il restait encore bon nombre de monstres en liberté à l'heure actuelle. Elle savait aussi que le monde était cruel, et à présent elle ne désirait et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, pouvoir protéger et prendre soin de JJ et son fils Henri. Elle savait déjà qu'en rentrant elle devrait rompre avec Amy. Elle ne voulait pas jouer avec elle, elle la respectait, et se devait d'être honnête. Son cœur battait désormais pour sa blonde, et il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis leur première rencontre. Sous ces pensées, elle s'endormit à son tour d'un sommeil profond, n'entendant pas leur portable qui sonnait déjà l'heure du départ.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Et oui, vous devez vous dire ENFIN ! Elles sont ensembles ! Mais la route est encore longue avant de pouvoir être totalement heureuse ! Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé vos commentaires !**_

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

_**Le voilà ! Je me suis dépêchée pour tenir les délais et même plus tôt que d'habitude! ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le précédent, j'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire. Par contre désolé pour le passage JJ/Will mais j'étais obligée. Ben oui, dans la vie tout n'est pas si facile ! Et en plus si c'était aussi rapide il n'y aurait plus de suspense. Donc ne m'en voulez pas trop !…**_

Le retour en jet, se fit dans le silence, JJ et Emily, assise l'une en fac de l'autre, n'avaient cessé de se dévisager, faisant passer les mots dans leur regard.

A l'arrivée à l'aéroport, le transfert pour le bureau avait été très rapide. Une fois arrivée au bureau, chacun déposait ces affaires à leur bureau, afin de partir en week-end bien mérité. JJ fit un signe discret vers Emily pour lui indiquer de la suivre dans les vestiaires. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre. Elle fut à peine rentrée, qu'elle se sentit poussé contre la porte par une JJ impatiente de retrouver un quelconque contact avec elle. Elle l'embrassa, d'un baiser emprunt d'impatience, durant ces longues heures de vols, elle s'était retenue d'aller vers Emily, mais là, avant de rentrer chez elle, elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle une dernière fois. Emily avait entouré ses bras autour de JJ, pour la garder encore plus contre elle. Cette chaleur que JJ venait de faire naître au creux de son ventre devenait insoutenable si il n'était pas assouvi rapidement. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de quelqu'un autant qu'elle désirait JJ. Elle faufila ses mains sous le haut de cette dernière pour retrouver la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Dans le baiser JJ lâcha un soupir, qui en disait long sur le désir qui l'animait elle aussi. Elle s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par le portable de JJ qui hurlait.

Emily (dans le baiser) : Ne répond pas.

JJ (sourit en entendant la demande d'Emily) : Je…il faut …hum…que je réponde,… (Se reculant enfin) désolée Em.

Emily soupira de frustration mais elle savait que JJ avait une vie et surtout un petit garçon.

JJ (récupérant son portable dans sa poche): Allo ?

_JJ ? Tu es rentrée ? Henry est malade, il te réclame, tu arrive bientôt ?_

JJ (se pinça les lèvres, regardant Emily d'un air désolée) : Je pars du bureau de suite, j'arrive.

_Bien, à tout de suite….tu m'as manqué tu sais ? Je t'aime._

JJ (baissant son regard) : Moi aussi, à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et retourna se coller à Emily une dernière petite seconde, lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, et l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce rapidement tout de même inquiète pour son fils. Emily comprenait parfaitement JJ et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de lui en vouloir de faire passer son fils avant elle, c'était tout à fait normal. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de se baiser brûlant et sortit à son tour des vestiaires, rejoindre son bureau, prendre ces affaires pour enfin rentrer chez elle.

…-….

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Emily avait enfin pu se détendre dans un bon bain chaud, moussant cependant une chose lui avait manqué, la présence de JJ à ces côtés. Ce bain avait été moins délicieux que le précédent mais elle comprenait. Après une heure Emily enfila un pantalon de toile et un débardeur pour aller se poser dans son canapé et zapper sur les différents programmes télé. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle devait aussi parler à Amy et lui annoncer la fin de leur relation. Mais il était encore tard ou plutôt trop tôt pour l'appeler, en effet il était plus d'une heure du matin et attendrait donc le lendemain pour lui parler. Maintenant elle repensait à JJ, et à tout ce qui venait de se passer en l'espace de quelques jours. Leur relation avait définitivement changé, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça, ou plutôt qu'elle n'attendait plus. Elle s'était résignée à taire ses sentiments pour l'agent Jarreau pensant qu'ils ne seraient jamais réciproques. Et finalement, alors qu'elle n'attendait plus rien, JJ s'était rapprochée d'elle pour lui révéler qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Cependant elle tentait de rester calme et ne pas se faire trop d'idée pour ne pas souffrir et tomber de haut. Elle savait que tout cela allait être long et difficile avant qu'elle ne puisse profiter de JJ sans avoir à se cacher. Plus elle approfondissait dans ces analogies, plus elle redoutait cette relation qu'elle avait pourtant tant de fois rêver. Elle savait que JJ avait une famille, et au fond d'elle, elle avait le sentiment que ce rêve ne deviendrait jamais réalité. Elle craignait d'être reléguer au simple rôle de maitresse et non de compagne. Et cela, elle ne pourrait le supporter. Sur ces pensées négatives, elle finit tout de même par s'endormir par la fatigue et la tension accumulée ces derniers jours.

….-…

JJ, de son côté, avait rejoint sa petite famille. Après un furtif baiser à Will, elle avait directement rejoint la chambre de son fils pour voir son état. Le médecin était passé quelques heures plus tôt, Henry avait attrapé la grippe, il était fiévreux. Lorsqu'il avait vu sa maman revenir, après un petit sourire et surtout un gros câlin, il s'était endormi instantanément dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière finit, elle aussi, par s'endormir, son fils dans les bras, sur le lit de ce dernier.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla courbaturée après avoir dormi à moitié assise, adossé au montant du lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, et regarda son fils qui dormait toujours. Elle sourit tendrement, lui remettant une mèche de cheveu blond qui lui cachait le visage. Son petit garçon était vraiment adorable, il avait revêtu son pyjama Spiderman, celui qu'il affectionnait tant. Il était fan. D'ailleurs la décoration de sa chambre suffisait à le démontrer. Outre sa couette à l'image de son héros, sur le mur face au lit, trônait un poster géant de l'homme araignée. Sans compter tout ces jouets qui étaient posés ici et là, un peu partout dans la chambre. Une bonne partie d'entre eux avait été offert par l'équipe du BAU, autant Derek, Garcia, Reid, David et bien sur Emily avait largement contribué à sa collection. Il était un peu la mascotte de l'équipe avec Jack, le fils d'Hotch. Oui, une chose était sure, ces deux là, étaient vraiment aimé et chéri par tous. Après avoir embrassé son fils sur le front et ayant constaté que sa fièvre avait un peu baissé, elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Une fois fait, elle enfila son peignoir, ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner. En y entrant, elle fut plus que surprise de voir que Will avait tout préparée. Il l'attendait avec un grand sourire, elle vit alors le plateau préparé, sur lequel était disposé pain aux chocolats, beignets, biscotte tartiné, café, ainsi qu'un petit vase avec une belle rose à l'intérieur et caché derrière un petit paquet cadeau. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant tout ça, et était gêné de voir que Will était toujours aussi gentil et attentionné avec elle. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ces bras, et lui murmurer :

Will (l'embrassant dans le cou) : Bonne anniversaire ma chérie.

JJ qui n'avait pas pu reculer pour éviter cette étreinte, fut surprise par ces mots. Aujourd'hui n'était pas son anniversaire, elle se recula pour le regarder encore étonnée.

JJ : Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

Will (souriant, ces bras toujours autour de sa taille) : Si. C'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre ma chérie, tu n'avais pas oublié ? (regardant le plateau, puis la regardant de nouveau) Normalement je devais te l'apporter au lit et Henry être absent, mais étant donné qu'il est malade, j'ai du changé mes plans…. (Il retourna l'embrasser sur la bouche cette fois, en lui rappelant) Je t'aime mon amour.

Devant tant de gentillesse JJ n'avait pas la force de reculer et se laissa aller au baiser de Will. Après quelques minutes il se recula :

Will : Tu devrais aller le prendre ce petit déjeuner avant que le café ne refroidisse.

JJ (un peu perdu) : Oui,…oui je,…j'y vais merci.

Will : Oublie pas d'ouvrir ton petit cadeau.

JJ (s'asseyant) : Will, je,…je suis désolée, je,…je n'avais pas prévu et je n'en ai pas pour toi et…

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit et posa la main sur sa cuisse, le regard tendre :

Will : Je ne l'ai pas fais pour ça JJ, je sais que tu as été très occupé ces derniers temps et que l'on s'est un peu éloigné l'un de l'autre, alors je voulais marquer le coup et JJ, ton amour en retour me suffit. Alors ouvre-le.

JJ prit le paquet dans ces mains, elle l'ouvrit doucement pour y découvrir un magnifique bracelet en or, avec un cœur ou était gravé au dos leur deux prénoms. Elle ne sut quoi dire devant ce cadeau qu'elle n'avait pas attendu.

JJ : Merci, je,…je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre…

Will (le lui mettant au poignet) : Dis moi juste que tu m'aimes et ça me suffira.

JJ : Je t'aime.

Will la prit à nouveau dans ces bras pour l'embrasser. Après quelques secondes, elle voulut se reculer, mais sentit Will la porter pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait suivre, Will allait lui faire l'amour et comment pouvait-elle lui dire non. Ils étaient en couple, avaient un enfant, cela était tout à fait légitime. A la seule différence, JJ se sentait mal, sentant Will s'allonger sur elle et commencer à défaire le nœud de son peignoir. Elle pensait à Emily, à ses sentiments pour elle, à son désir d'elle, et à présent dans les bras de son amant, elle avait l'impression de la tromper. Depuis quelques temps, ces rapports intimes avec Will étaient devenus plus rare, elle trouvait toujours un prétexte pour l'éviter. Elle ne le désirait plus et à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ces bras, pensait à Emily. Elle se focalisa sur les baisers échangés avec elle pour tenter de participer à cette étreinte avec son compagnon.

….-…

Emily fut réveillée par des coups donnés à sa porte. Elle se releva doucement de son canapé, d'un pas mal assuré, à moitié endormi elle se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. A peine la poignet tournée, elle se trouva dans les bras d'Amy en pleure. Encore surprise par cette arrivée, elle referma derrière elle.

…-…

Un peu plus tard, elles étaient désormais assise dans le canapé, Emily avait toujours Amy dans ces bras. Celle-ci lui avait annoncé la mort de son grand père et avait besoin d'être réconforté. Devant cette annonce, Emily ne se sentait pas le courage de la peiner encore plus, elle décida donc de repousser l'annonce de leur séparation. Après plus d'une heure Emily était allée se préparer. Amy lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à la chambre mortuaire, elle ne voulait pas y aller seule. Emily avait donc accepté. Malgré tout, elle pensait à JJ, et à son fils Henry, qu'elle savait malade, elle devait trouver un moment pour l'appeler et lui demander de ces nouvelles.

…-….

La fin de journée était arrivée à une vitesse. Emily avait accompagné Amy dans tous ces déplacements. Après être passé à la chambre mortuaire, elles étaient allées passer commande de fleurs pour l'enterrement qui aurait lieu Lundi après midi. Le soir venu, Amy avait décidé de dormir chez Emily, ne voulait pas rester seule, à présent elle était sous la douche pendant qu'Emily commandait le repas.

Une fois fait, elle numérota à nouveau.

_Allo ?_

Emily (frissonnant en entendant la voix de JJ) : Bonsoir.

_(Après un court silence)…Bonsoir. _

Emily (dessinant des ronds invisibles de son doigt sur le comptoir de la cuisine) : Je voulais savoir comment ça allait avec Henry ?

_Mieux, le médecin est passé hier soir, la fièvre est tombée, et il a un peu mangé ce soir. Et toi comment tu vas ?_

Emily : Bien, bien, même si,… (Hésita à lui avouer mais…) tu me manques.

Elle entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_Toi aussi Em. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai être avec toi._

Emily, en entendant les mots de JJ, se sentait rassurer. Elle avait craint que cette dernière ne regrette ce qu'il s'était passé et ne fasse marche arrière après avoir retrouvé sa petite famille.

…-…

JJ s'était éloigné et enfermé dans la salle de bain, en ayant pris soin de faire couler l'eau pour ne pas être entendu par Will. Entendre la voix d'Emily lui faisait un bien fou, elle en avait besoin, mais n'avait pas encore trouvé un moment pour l'appelé. Elle était donc ravie de l'avoir au téléphone.

JJ (assise sur le rebord de la baignoire): Tu as bien dormi ?

_Disons que si j'avais été avec une certaine petite blonde, j'aurais encore mieux dormis. Mais oui, ça m'a fait du bien et toi ?_

JJ : J'ai dormi avec Henry, dans son lit. Et on a passé la journée à la maison avec… (hésitant) Will.

… _(Après un silence) Oh,…oui, enfin c'est,…c'est normal, c'est chez lui aussi. _

JJ (repensant à son étreinte avec Will) : Mais tu étais dans toute mes pensés Em. Même si …

…_Tu n'as pas à te justifier JJ. On savait toute les deux que ça allait être compliqué…_

JJ : Tu me manque, ton odeur me manque, tes bras me manque, tes baisers me manque Em.

…..-…..

Emily frissonnait d'entendre JJ lui parler ainsi, elle repensait encore à leur dernier baiser dans les vestiaires et à tout ceux qui avaient précédé. Cependant elle fut interrompue par Amy qui venait de la rejoindre.

Amy : Tu as commandé ?

…_Tu n'es pas seule ?_

Emily (se mordit l'intérieur des joues, ne sachant que répondre, mis à part la vérité) : Non… Amy est là… (S'éloignant) mais je…

_Oh, je vois ! Je te manque donc tu compense en attendant c'est ça ? Donc pendant que je m'occupe de mon fils malade, en m'attendant tu prends tu bon temps !_

Emily (s'était crispé en entendant le ton de voix de JJ) : Ecoute, ce n'est pas du tout ça, j'ai…

_(La coupant) Will m'appelle je te laisse, il m'a préparé un diner en amoureux…tu vois…pour après me refaire l'amour avec tendresse exactement comme ce matin ! Je te laisse avec ta…copine ! Bonne soirée !_

Emily : JJ !

_Tut Tut Tut…_

Elle n'avait pas pu s'expliquer et cela l'énervait, Amy venait d'arriver au plus mauvais moment. Elle raccrocha à présent énervé et peiné par les derniers mots de JJ, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer à la taille.

Amy : Tu ne voudrais pas faire un câlin avant que le repas n'arrive ? Moi j'en ai terriblement envie.

Emily était à présent en colère en réalisant vraiment les derniers mots de JJ. Elle se retourna, porta Amy de rage, et la fit s'allonger dans le canapé pour lui donner ce qu'elle demandait.

…..-…

De son côté, JJ avait raccroché au nez d'Emily, après avoir entendu la voix d'Amy. La savoir chez la brune l'exaspérait et l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourtant elle n'avait, jusque là, jamais été du genre jalouse, mais avec Emily, tous ces sentiments étaient décuplés. Elle ne supportait pas d'imaginer celle-ci se coller à Emily, elle en avait la nausée rien que dit penser. Après plusieurs minutes à tenter de se calmer, elle coupa l'eau et sortit pour rejoindre le salon. Elle vit Will seul dans le canapé.

JJ (encore énervée): Où est Henry ?

Will (la regardant) : Il s'était endormi, je l'ai amené dans son lit, au chaud.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle s'assit près de Will qui regardait un match. Elle tentait de le suivre sans conviction, repensant à Emily, à Amy. Amy avec Emily. Amy dans les bras d'Emily. Emily faisant l'amour à Amy. Dans sa tête, elle s'imaginait la scène, pouvait presque entendre les soupirs de celle-ci durant les assauts d'Emily. Ces flashs passaient dans sa tête à toute vitesse, n'en pouvant plus, de rage elle s'assit sur Will, l'embrassant.

JJ : Fais-moi l'amour Will !

Will ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'en cette seconde.

Will (souriant, voyant JJ enlevé déjà son haut) : Mais avec plaisir chérie !

_**A suivre…**_

_**Et oui pas beaucoup de contact entre JJ et Emily dans ce chapitre mais vous inquiétez pas, ça arrivera tôt ou tard !**_

_**Merci encore pour vos commentaires, c'est trop cool !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**_**Hello ! Me revoilà, je sais que ça fait 2 semaines déjà, mais avec mon boulot, j'étais souvent parti pour plusieurs jours donc pas possible de trouver le temps d'écrire, donc j'essais de me rattraper aujourd'hui ! Voilà j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire !**_

**Lundi matin, au BAU.**

Emily sortit de l'ascenseur, ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. Lorsque Derek la vit arriver, il vu de suite que son amie n'était pas des plus en forme ce matin. Elle s'assit à son bureau et alluma son écran d'ordinateur, elle était tellement perdu dans ces pensées, qu'elle n'avait même pas vu Derek s'approcher d'elle. Ce dernier s'approcha aussitôt pour voir ce que son amie avait et s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau.

Derek : Hey Princesse ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme aujourd'hui ?

Emily venait d'enlever ses lunettes et l'on pouvait remarquer que cette dernière avait soit fait la fête toute la nuit, soit venait de passer une nuit blanche pour une tout autre raison.

Emily (tenta un sourire) : Salut Derek.

Derek : Alors ma belle, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est parce qu'on est lundi ?

Emily : Non... C'est juste...Laisse tomber.

Derek : Oh non, je ne laisse pas tomber, tu ne vas pas bien, et ça se voit, d'ailleurs si Hotch te voit avec cette tête il te demandera de rentrer !

Emily (soufflant d'agacement) : Ok, j'ai passé un mauvais week-end, ce qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel, en plus Amy vient de perdre son grand père, dont c'est l'enterrement cette après midi, elle passe le chercher après manger. Voilà ! Tu vois, c'est super intéressant !

Derek (posant une main sur son épaule) : Désolé pour Amy. Si tu veux je….

Mais Emily n'entendit pas du tout la suite, elle venait de voir JJ entrer. Elle s'approcha vers elle. Emily ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. JJ sentait son regard sur elle, mais sans la regarder une seule fois, elle vint poser ces affaires sur son bureau et…

Derek : Tiens JJ, salut ! Comment tu vas ?

JJ (lui lançant son plus grand sourire) : Très bien merci ! Et toi ?

Derek : Moi ça va, par contre…

Emily (voyant JJ jouer l'indifférence envers elle, se leva) : Excuse-moi Derek, je dois aller voir Hotch ! A plus tard !

Derek se redressa pour la regarder s'éloigner, encore surpris de cet emportement.

Derek : Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche ce matin ! Tu ne serais pas ce qu'elle a par hasard ?

JJ (allumant son ordinateur, rangeant son sac sous le bureau, faisant tomber au passage une pile de dossier) : Pas du tout !

Derek (voyant très bien) : Ah ok ! Je vois, il s'est passé un truc entre vous pas vrai ?

JJ (le fixant) : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle !

Derek : JJ, pas à moi tu veux. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour Emily, je n'ai pas oublié comment je t'ai récupéré en pleurs, il n'y a pas si longtemps !

JJ : Il ne s'est rien passé OK ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois voir Pen ! A plus tard !

Derek (la regardant partir de la même façon qu'Emily) : Ok ! Ca promet d'être une journée intéressante ! Je suis certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elles. Je pourrais parier 100 dollars !

Reid (arrivant par derrière) : A quel propos ?

Derek : Bien, sur le fait que nos deux princesses nous cachent quelque chose.

Reid : Bien sur, ça ne date pas d'hier !

Derek (se retourna aussitôt pour le regarder) : Pardon ?

Reid : Quoi ? Je sais très bien que tu es aussi au courant Derek, faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il se trame quelques chose entre ces deux là.

Derek (retournant à son bureau): Oh ouais ! J'espère seulement qu'elles seront capables de s'entendre parce que là ça craint !

…-…..

Emily frappa à la porte et attendit qu'Hotch lui dise d'entrer.

Hotch était assis derrière son bureau, à remplir des rapports. Emily pensa sur le moment qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'avoir autant de papiers à faire, heureusement qu'elle allait sur le terrain et très souvent ces temps-ci d'ailleurs.

Hotch (relevant la tête vers Emily) : Que puis-je pour toi Emily ?

Emily s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers lui, se tortillant les mains, un peu nerveuse.

Emily : Voilà j'ai une amie qui vient de perdre un proche parent et l'enterrement est… cette après midi,… alors je….je me demandais si….je pouvais prendre 2h pour y aller avec elle ?

Hotch : Tout d'abord tu présenteras mes condoléances à ton amie et ensuite bien sur que tu peux.

Emily : Merci.

Hotch : Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal. Par contre si jamais une affaire urgente se présente….

Emily : Bien sur, vous m'appelez et je viens de suite.

Hotch : Très bien, tu as d'autres questions ?

Emily : Non…non c'est tout. Je, …j'y vais alors.

Hotch (se remettant à griffonner) : Oui très bien, à plus tard.

…-…..

En repartant, elle décida de passer voir Garcia, depuis quelques temps son ordinateur était plus que lent et cela ne s'arrangeait pas.

Elle frappa et avant même d'entendre une quelconque réponse elle entra, et se trouva nez à nez avec JJ et Garcia qui se trouvaient en pleine discussion.

En voyant Emily, devant elle, JJ en eut le souffle coupé, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir, elle, qui justement exposait ses problèmes à Garcia pour avoir quelques conseils, se trouva désorienté.

Cela était sans compte sur Garcia, depuis quelques secondes elles observaient ces deux amies qui se fixaient sans rien dire et voyant que le silence et surtout un certain malaise s'installait, elle décida de prendre les devants.

Emily (commençant à se reculer) : Je,…je repasserai plus tard…

Garcia (allant à sa rencontre, la poussant à entrer, tandis qu'elle sortait) : Oh non, non, non, vous avez besoin de discuter toute les deux alors je vous prête mon bureau (fermant la porte)…. (La rouvrant pour ne laisser voir que sa tête) et vous entretuez pas hein ! A plus tard !

Emily regardait toujours la porte, comme si elle attendait que quelques choses d'autre se passe, afin qu'elle puisse s'échapper de cette pièce et ne pas voir le regard noir de JJ sur elle.

JJ, faisait de même, elle fixait cette porte, où elle venait de voir disparaitre Garcia, sa meilleure amie, qui la laissait là, prise au piège avec Emily. Elle frotta les mains contre son pantalon, secouant la tête sous ces pensées, décida de se reprendre, d'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

Emily, qui l'avait vu arriver du coin de l'œil, l'attrapa par le bras, elle ne pouvait laisser la blonde s'enfuir, sans avoir une discussion, une explication. Elle savait que si elle laissait cette situation perdurer, travailler ensemble deviendrait impossible. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains, et fit retourner la blonde vers elle, pour lui faire face.

Emily (d'une voix douce) : Ecoute JJ…

JJ (la coupant) : Non ! Je n'ai rien à écouter, rien à te dire Emily, maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai du travail alors…

Elle commençait à se retourner, quand elle se sentit une nouvelle fois retenu par le bras. Elle regarda Emily, et dans un mouvement brusque, lui fit la lâcher. Elle sentait que si elle restait face à Emily, sa colère allait parler pour elle, et dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter.

Emily : Ecoute moi, s'il te plait.

JJ (croisant les bras, la fixant): Très bien, tu as une minute, pas plus.

Emily (secouant la tête en voyant le caractère de la blonde) : Ok. Voilà, ce qui s'est passé ce week-end, j'ai rien compris ! Tu….tu ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi Amy était là.

JJ : Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'explication ! Je ne suis pas complètement idiote !

Emily (se rapprochant) : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. En rentrant j'avais prévu de lui dire que c'était finit mais…elle…elle a perdu son grand père et…elle n'allait pas bien alors vu qu'elle était mal, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire de suite. C'est tout ! Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, donc je….je lui ai proposé de rester ce week-end. Mais je te jure que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour elle,…je ne sais même pas si j'en ai eu ! Crois-moi JJ, s'il te plait.

JJ (n'ayant pas bougé, la regardant) : Alors, si j'ai bien compris elle est restée chez toi tout le week-end, et…et donc vous, …vous n'avez rien fait ? Non parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à le croire ! Si tu ne lui a rien dit, elle pense donc que vous êtes toujours ensemble ! Donc vous avez dormit ensemble, et pas seulement dormit ?...

Emily se demandait si elle devait dire ou non la vérité, sachant comment cette dernière pourrait réagir. Elle se pinça les lèvres, hésitante…

JJ : Réponds-moi !

Emily (inspirant un grand coup) : Ok. Oui on a dormit ensemble…et….et oui on a fait l'amour. Mais ça ne c….

JJ (hors d'elle) : Je le savais ! J'en étais sur que t'allais pas te priver ! (se dirigeant vers la porte) Tu sais quoi ? Tout cette histoire n'est qu'une stupide erreur !

Emily (l'attrapa de nouveau par le bras) : Ose me dire que toi, tu n'as rien fait avec Will ! Vas-y ! Ose me dire qu'il ne t'a pas touché !

JJ : Tu sais très bien que pour moi c'est différent ! On a un enfant ensemble et…en plus c'étai l'anniversaire de notre rencontre alors il a voulu marquer le coup, mais je n'ai fais que penser à toi !

Emily (la lâchant, fronçant les sourcils en entendant cette nouvelle) : Attends là. Tu…tu veux dire que…tu…tu me fais une scène parce qu'Amy était chez moi ! Alors que toi, tu as passé presque tout ton temps au lit avec lui !

JJ (se sentant mal soudainement) : Ecoute Em, je,….j'ai pas ….

Emily (secouant la tête) : NON ! Tu te rends compte JJ ! J'ai,…j'ai culpabilisé tout le week-end ! Je…je ne comptais pas faire l'amour à Amy, mais quand j'ai entendu ce que tu m'a dis au téléphone j'étais tellement mal que, que je voulais me venger, mais ça n'ai arrivé qu'une seule fois et je ne l'ai plus touché après tellement j'étais mal ! Et toi, t'es en train de me dire que …. (Riant nerveusement) c'était l'anniversaire de…de votre rencontre et…je suppose que… (Cherchant des yeux un changement chez la blonde, voyant ce nouveau bracelet) il t'a offert ça ! Et tu le porte, tu,…je suis sure que t'as même pas essayé de lui parler, …de lui dire….ou,…ou même de lui faire comprendre que…que de ton côté….tu….tu…. (Baissant la tête, reculant pour s'appuyer au bureau, laissant passer un silence)…Bon sang JJ, je, je ne sais même pas…. Ce que tu peux ressentir pour moi. C'est,…c'est toi qui est venu me chercher, me dire toute,…toute ces choses, parce que justement j'avais rencontré Amy, qui…et toi tu…c'est vrai JJ (se résignant, levant son regard dans le bleu de ces yeux)…tu as raison toute cette histoire c'est qu'une erreur.

JJ (se rapprochant, lui prenant la main) : Non, Em ! Attends, je,…je ne voulais pas dire ça, j'étais en colère et…et tu as raison je n'ai pas droit te t'interdire quoi que ce soit (baissant le regard) tant que je n'ai pas fais moi-même ce qu'il faut de mon côté. (La regardant de nouveau)…Ecoute il faut que je fasse les choses dans l'ordre à partir de maintenant. Je t'aime Emily. Et je ne veux pas te perdre, alors à partir de maintenant je ne te reprocherai plus d'être avec Amy tant que moi et Will ne seront pas séparé, je n'ai pas le droit. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'attendre, de me laisser un peu de temps pour lui annoncer, lui dire…Tu, …tu es d'accord ?

Emily ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout son monologue. Et ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non. Si elle devait garder espoir que peut être un jour elle et JJ serait réunit, enfin.

Emily : Très bien. (Elle prit un peu de temps pour calmer se tumulte intérieur qui grondait en elle, elle voulait vraiment croire JJ)…Mais seulement à une seule condition.

JJ (levant un sourcil) : La…laquelle ?

Emily : Je veux un baiser maintenant.

Son visage se détendit instantanément sous cette demande. Elle s'approcha pour venir se coller tout contre Emily et posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa, d'abord timidement puis passionnément. Elle passa ces bras autour de son cou pour retrouver la chaleur de son corps. Emily, toujours appuyé contre le bureau, avait écarté ses cuisses pour laisser à JJ la place nécessaire, elle savourait ce baiser pour laisser enfin retomber toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé pendant tout le week-end. Retrouver JJ ainsi lui faisait du bien, même si elle ne savait pas de quoi serait fait demain, elle préférait ne plus se poser de question pour le moment et profiter de ces quelques secondes de répit.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, dites moi si vous voulez voir leur relation évoluer autrement. Par contre je ne pourrais pas poster aussi régulièrement toutes les semaines ce mois-ci, car c'est un mois chargé niveau taf, donc je n'aurai pas trop le temps. Bye…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**_**Hello ! Me revoilà, je sais que j'ai abusé mais j'avais moins de temps et plus d'inspiration pour mes autres fics. En tout cas merci encore pour vos reviews, je vous promets de poster plus rapidement le prochain chapitre…**_

**Lundi après-midi, au BAU.**

C'était un des jours de travail où il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes urgentes qui nécessitait un déplacement. Tous le monde profitait pour mettre de l'ordre dans ces dossiers. Bien sur Derek et Reid n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer que l'ambiance entre la brune et la blonde était bien meilleure qu'en début de journée. Les regards qu'elles se lançaient en disaient long.

En effet, Emily ne se lassait pas de regarder JJ qui se trouvait en face d'elle, détaillait les traits fin de son visage, la beauté qu'elle dégageait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'éclipser avec JJ, dans un coin où elle pourrait se retrouver seule. Prendre le temps de la câliner, la prendre dans ces bras, profiter de ces délicieux parfums, regouter à ces lèvres auxquelles elle se trouvait désormais dépendantes. Cependant elle eut le malheur de poser ces yeux sur l'horloge qui lui indiquait qu'elle devait rejoindre Amy pour l'accompagner à l'enterrement de son grand père. Dans un soupir elle se leva, prit sa veste, avant de partir elle s'adressa à ces collègues et amis.

Emily : Je dois y aller, je vous dis à demain, enfin si aucune affaire urgente ne se présente d'ici là.

JJ (se levant aussi) : Attends je t'accompagne, je dois récupérer quelque chose à l'accueil.

Cela bien sur était un mensonge, mais c'était la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé pour dire au revoir à Emily à sa façon.

Elles rejoignirent ensemble l'accueil du bâtiment, déjà la descente en ascenseur avait été un supplice autant pour l'une que pour l'autre. Elle n'avait pu se rapprocher du fait des caméras présentes à l'intérieur.

Elles n'avaient qu'une hâte se retrouver rien que quelques secondes dans le parking, seulement la porte fut à peine passée qu'Emily vit Amy qui se rapprochait du bâtiment. Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant à JJ à ces côtés, elle redoutait déjà ses possibles réactions. Elle tenta un sourire.

Emily : Je suis désolée, je…je ne lui avais pas dit de venir me chercher.

JJ (très très déçu) : T'en fais pas, j'avais deviné. Ce qui va être le plus dur c'est de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras avant que tu ne partes… (Avec un léger sourire) Mais je survivrai, t'en fais pas.

Emily : Toi peut être, moi sans doute pas.

JJ sourit sur ces mots pour montrer à Emily qu'elle n'était pas en colère et lui prouver qu'elle ferait des efforts en attendant de pouvoir dire au grand jour qu'elle aimait Emily et qu'après ça, elle ne laisserai personne se rapprocher d'elle pour une relation poussée. Elle lui appartiendrai, seulement en attendant elle devrait prendre son mal en patience et tenter de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle s'arrêta donc, pour fixer Emily.

JJ : Je vais y retourner, j'ai…je n'ai pas trop envie de lui parler.

Emily : Je comprends.

Seulement en commençant à s'éloigner, Amy, qui avait accélérer le pas en les voyant ensemble, les rejoignit. Elle prit Emily directement dans ces bras, sans lui demander son avis, et appela JJ qui se retourna.

Amy : JJ ! Bonjour !

JJ (déjà agacée par son comportement) : Salut Amy. Toutes mes condoléances pour ton grand père.

Amy (se redressant) : Merci. C'est vrai que c'est dur, mais je me dis qu'heureusement j'ai Emily avec moi. Elle me soutient énormément.

JJ : Tant mieux alors. (Regardant Emily) Bon je, …je dois y retourner, à plus tard peut être.

Amy: A plus.

Emily: A demain JJ.

Amy: T'es souvent avec elle?

Emily : C'est ma collègue mais aussi mon amie. Et je ne suis pas plus avec elle qu'avec les autres.

Amy (partant vers le parking, sa main dans celle d'Emily) : Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont elle te regarde. Je suis certaine qu'elle a un faible pour toi.

Emily (légèrement tendu par cette discussion) : Tu te trompe complètement. De plus elle est avec Will et… ils ont un enfant ensemble.

Amy (pas très convaincu) : Ouais tu as peut être raison, en plus c'est vrai qu'elle doit penser en priorité à son fils et non pas draguer ses collègues sous prétexte que c'est une jolie blonde et qu'elle le sait.

Emily fronça les sourcils sur cette remarque, en totale désaccord avec Amy, elle connaissait très bien JJ et savait qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de profiter de son physique avantageux.

Emily (lâchant sa main) : Ecoute Amy, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, tu ne connais pas JJ, elle est totalement à l'opposé de ce que tu viens de me décrire. C'est la personne la plus généreuse, la plus attentionné, et la plus empathique que je connaisse. Alors arrête de juger sans savoir ! Je peux bien comprendre que le fait de perdre un proche puisse te faire souffrir, seulement ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser critiquer n'importe qui !

Amy fut plus que surprise de voir la réaction virulente d'Emily. Elle plissa les yeux dans ces analogies et en venait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre JJ et sa petite amie. Elle préféra ne rien dire pour l'instant. Elle prendrait le temps de les observer, leur manière de se conduire et aviserait à ce moment là. Une chose était sur, elle n'allait surement pas se laisser faire et laisser Emily s'éloigner d'elle pour cette petite blonde.

…..-…

La semaine se passa assez tranquillement, il avait fait un aller retour à Tucson pour résoudre une affaire de meurtres de prostitués. Une fois le profil établit, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à arrêter un suspect qui après interrogatoire était bien le tueur. C'était un jeune homme de 30 ans, un copieur, il adulait Jack l'éventreur mais en voulant surpasser le maître, il s'était fait prendre.

Le week-end s'annonçait et toute l'équipe avait eu l'agréable surprise d'être invité au concert de Lifehouse qui se produisait dans leur ville ce soir.

Garcia : Les p'tits loups, je vous dis à tout à l'heure il faut que j'aille me faire belle pour ce soir !

Derek (passant son bras autour de son cou) : Mais tu l'es tout le temps princesse !

Garcia (souriant, regardant son ami) : Merci mon chou, mais je dois quand même aller me changer, en plus je viens avec Kevin, il passe me prendre chez moi !

Derek (la regardant s'éloigner) : Alors à tout à l'heure Princesse !

Garcia : A plus tard beau gosse !

Derek (se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe) : Bon moi aussi je vais aller me changer, on se voit dans 2 heures !

Hotch : Non, moi je ne pourrais pas y aller, j'ai promis à Jack de l'amener voir le dernier dessin animé au cinéma donc je vous laisse tomber pour ce soir. (puis il se dirigea vers son bureau pour finir son rapport avant de rentrer)

David (souriant) : Et moi aussi je vous laisse tomber, j'ai un rendez-vous galant ce soir !

Emily (souriant, la taquinant) : Ah oui ! Et on la connait peut être ?

David : Pas du tout.

JJ (faisant une petite moue) : Allez David, tu peux nous le dire, rien qu'à nous deux ! Promis on sera des tombes !

David : Non, non, non ça ne marchera pas ! Quand je serais prêt je vous le dirai, pas avant. (Partant) Bonne soirée !

Emily : Toi aussi ! Petit veinard !

Emily et JJ se retrouvèrent enfin seule, durant la semaine elle ne s'était pas vu aussi souvent qu'elles l'auraient voulu, d'ailleurs JJ voulait se rattraper ce week-end, elle était en manque d'Emily. Même si elles se voyaient tous les jours, les bras d'Emily lui manquaient ainsi que toutes ces attentions. Elle se rapprocha d'elle, tout en restant à distance raisonnable, car les caméras étaient partout. Elle s'adossa à son bureau et détailla Emily encore plus. Elle coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ces dents, lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

JJ : Alors, tu crois que ce soir on arrivera à avoir un petit moment à nous ?

Emily n'espérait que ça ! Elle était en manque de JJ, elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle arrivait encore à se contrôler, et ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle n'avait pas encore fait l'amour avec sa blonde, et son désir la brûlait un peu plus chaque jour. Mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas, pour leur première fois, gâchée ce moment par son empressement et son impatience. Elle voulait prendre son temps et savait que cela ne serait que plus délicieux.

Emily (fixant son regard azur) : J'espère bien parce que j'avoue que je meure de ne pouvoir te toucher.

JJ (continuant d'attiser le désir de la brune) : Ah oui ! Et… (Caressant discrètement la main d'Emily de son pouce) comment tu t'y prendrais ? Je veux dire si on était seule en ce moment, sans caméra, sans personne ?

Emily se mordit la lèvre, réagissant déjà au léger contact avec sa blonde.

Emily : Eh bien, si on était seule, je te prendrais dans mes bras, je t'embrasserais passionnément, puis dans mon élan, je te soulèverais, jetterais tout ce qu'il se trouve sur ce bureau et je te ferais l'amour dessus, directement, sans attendre, parce que…parce que je serais trop impatiente et que je voudrais faire plein de choses à ce petit corps de rêve.

JJ se mordait l'intérieur des joues, rien qu'en imaginant la scène, elle avait sentit cette douce chaleur aux creux de son ventre, son désir monté en flèche. Son regard en disait long sur son désir pour la brune, elle se noyait littéralement dans le regard noisette d'Emily. Dieu que la vie pouvait être cruelle parfois, son envie de la brune en devenait dévorante.

JJ : Tu sais que c'est cruel ce que tu me dis ? Je ne verrai plus ce bureau de la même façon maintenant !

Emily (caressant elle aussi sa main de son index) : Moi non plus ! Je crois que tu te rends même pas compte à quel point j'ai envie de toi JJ !

JJ (se redressant) : Et je pourrai te dire la même chose à ton sujet ! (respirant son odeur en passant tout près d'elle) Je dois y aller, on se retrouve à l'entrée ? Will ne veut pas venir donc je t'attendrai.

Emily : Entendu, …tu me manque déjà.

JJ : Toi aussi Em. (Partant) A tout à l'heure.

Emily (la regardant partir) : Oui.

…-….

Emily se hâta de rentrer de chez elle, prendre un bon bain et se changer, elle s'habilla de façon plus décontracté, elle était en week-end et laissait donc ces tailleurs dans son placard, elle s'habilla donc d'un jean, d'un débardeur gris et un gilet noir à capuche. Après un passage devant le miroir pour se maquiller, elle enfila ces chaussures, prit sa veste, son sac et quitta son appartement pour retrouver enfin sa blonde. Elle fermait son appartement à clés, lorsqu'Amy surgit de nulle part.

Amy : Hey ! Toi !

Emily (gêné de cette rencontre) : Amy ! Salut. Je,…je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

Amy : Je sais, mais j'ai téléphoné à Kevin qui m'a dit que vous étiez rentré en fin de journée et que vous étiez invité à un super concert ce soir alors….je me suis dis que… (Se rapprochant pour l'embrasser) …tu voulais sans doute me faire la surprise de passer me prendre, alors je me suis préparée, et j'étais trop impatiente de te voir, alors je suis venue.

Emily ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation, elle avait prévu de profiter du temps du concert et de cette soirée pour être un peu avec JJ, étant donné que Will ne venait pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu Amy pour le concert. Cependant maintenant, elle ne savait plus comment réagir, comment faire pour expliquer à Amy qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa présence ce soir.

Emily : Ecoute Amy, je,…enfin,….l'équipe est invitée, mais je ne peux pas imposer quelqu'un, je ne sais même pas si il y a des invitations en plus…mais je te promets de t'y amener une autre fois si tu veux les voir en concert je….

Amy (la prenant par le bras, lui indiquant de se diriger vers la sortie) : T'en fais pas pour ça, Kévin m'a dit aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun souci et que David Rossi et Hotchner ne venait pas donc il reste deux places. Allez viens, je ne voudrais pas être en retard !

Emily était dépitée, comment Amy avait-elle eu le numéro de Kévin et pourquoi ce dernier lui avait dit tout ça ! Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il n'était pas du tout au courant, et connaissait Amy depuis sa venue à cette soirée que Derek avait fait chez lui quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait l'impression que la vie s'acharnait contre elle. Peut être était-ce une façon de lui démontrer qu'elle devait arrêter de vouloir construire quelque chose avec la blonde. Qu'elle ne pouvait détruire aussi facilement une famille, et d'arrêter de ne penser qu'à elle. C'est vrai après tout, de quel droit se permettait-elle de faire ça ! La vie d'un petit garçon était aussi en jeu, dans cette relation, peut être devait-elle essayer de se raisonner et penser aussi au bien d'Henry. Toutes ces barrières à leur relation, lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle faisait fausse route. Pourtant ces sentiments envers JJ étaient tellement forts qu'elle ne pouvait les laisser de côté. Perdu dans ces pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées à sa voiture. Elle se résigna à y entrer, accompagner d'Amy qui prenait place du côté passager.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, le prochain se déroulera pendant le concert, une altercation aura lieu entre JJ et Amy, puis il y aura un peu plus d'action, un serial killer en voudra à toute l'équipe, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, pour ne pas tuer le suspense ! Bonne fêtes à tout le monde !**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**_**Hello ! Comme promis ce nouveau chapitre arrive plus rapidement que le précédent. J'espère que celui-là vous plaira, car j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas trop appréciez le précédent…**_

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur les lieux du concert, Emily était plus que tendu. Elle savait que JJ pouvait mal réagir de voir Amy l'accompagner. En sortant de son véhicule elle aperçut JJ qui se trouvait de dos, accompagné de Garcia et Kevin ainsi que de Reid et Derek. Elle commença à marcher vers eux, elle sentit aussi Amy venir chercher sa main, pour la mettre dans la sienne. Elle inspira profondément paniqué à l'idée de voir le regard noir de JJ sur elle. Elle fut plus que surprise en voyant JJ se retourner en même temps que les autres et lui adresser un léger sourire.

Garcia : Ah vous voilà ! On vous attendait justement !

Amy (un air charmeur, regardant JJ surtout) : Oui, désolée mais c'est de ma faute ! Emily est tellement irrésistible que… (Se mordant la lèvre inférieure)…je n'ai pas résisté !

Garcia : …Evidemment ! Bon allez on y va !

Tout en se dirigeant vers la file d'attente pour entrer, JJ s'était posté à la gauche d'Emily lui lançant un regard pour lui signifier qu'elle savait que cette dernière n'avait pas eu le choix concernant Amy. Emily lui répondit par un sourire désolée, et JJ put lire sur ces lèvres.

Emily (sans prononcé un seul son) : Tu es magnifique !

JJ lui répondit par un sourire, avant de s'éloigner en effleurant sa main de la sienne.

La salle de concert était bondée. Des gens dansaient, d'autres buvaient un verre près du bar à l'entrée avant que celui-ci ne ferme dès lors que le concert débuterait. Toute l'équipe se dirigea vers l'accueil des VIP. Ils entrèrent dans une salle très spacieuse, un bar se trouvait à l'intérieur, de même que des petits canapés et fauteuils rouges et noirs qui allaient très bien avec le décor cocooning de la salle où déjà d'autres personnes s'étaient installées. La salle surplombait l'espace de concert plus bas. La lumière était basse, juste assez pour se repérer dans l'espace et ne pas buter dans les meubles. De là où ils se trouvaient ils pouvaient voir encore mieux la scène. De plus avec leur carte tout accès ils pouvaient visiter les coulisses pendant le show et ainsi que pour l'after. Une fois l'équipe installée, Derek se releva pour aller chercher des boissons. Garcia était assise entre Kévin à sa gauche et JJ à sa droite, en face d'elle se trouvait Reid, Emily et Amy. Cette dernière se collait à Emily comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, ne cessait de l'embrasser dans le cou, lui caresser la cuisse,… JJ rageait intérieurement elle aurait voulut la prendre par les cheveux pour la sortir de cette pièce et retourner auprès d'Emily. Emily, quand à elle, était embarrassée de voir non seulement le comportement d'Amy avec elle, mais en plus de savoir que sa blonde le voyait elle aussi. Elle, qui avait attendu cette soirée avec impatience, ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose qu'elle se termine au plus vite ! Derek revint avec les verres et se rassit près de JJ.

Au vu des cris plus présent dans la salle, on pouvait deviner que le concert allait débuter. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la scène, sauf Garcia qui avait bien remarqué le manège d'Amy pour rendre jalouse JJ. Et cela l'énervait au plus au point. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Elle avait suffisamment maudit Kevin d'avoir prévenu Amy de ce concert. JJ lui avait confié qu'elle ne venait à ce concert rien que pour se retrouver enfin un peu avec Emily seulement Amy, par sa présence, gâchait tous les projets de son amie.

Au bout d'une heure de concert, l'ambiance survoltée, la chaleur régnait dans la pièce, à présent Amy s'était levée pour se déhancher avec Derek. JJ s'était rapproché discrètement d'Emily et frôlait même sa cuisse de sa main, tout en surveillant les regards qu'Amy leur lançait de temps à autre. Emily, elle, frissonnait à chaque fois que JJ caressait sa cuisse. L'air de rien, regardant vers la scène elle chuchota à JJ.

Emily : Je suis vraiment désolée, elle est arrivée sans prévenir alors que je partais et s'est invitée et…

JJ (la coupant) : Ne t'en fais pas, Garcia m'a tout raconté, Kévin à vendu la mèche sans arrière pensée. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien.

Emily : Oui, mais j'avais tellement hâte d'être à cette soirée pour être enfin un peu avec toi et…je gâche tout…

JJ : T'en fais pas on trouvera d'autres moments à nous… Et toi aussi tu es très craquante dans ton jeans !

Emily (la regarda, souriant) : Merci !... Et j'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser maintenant, je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à résister.

Garcia (intervenant) : Allez-y !

JJ et Emily : Quoi ?!

Garcia : Profitez-en qu'elle soit occuper pour vous absentez quelques minutes, vous en faites pas je gère !

Elles se regardèrent hésitante, puis Emily vit Amy la regardé et se retourner ensuite vers la scène continuant sa danse, elle se leva très rapidement, prit la main de JJ, pour sortir très rapidement de la pièce.

Elles couraient vers un couloir entrainant JJ avec elle, sans savoir où elle se dirigeait. Elle s'arrêta enfin, dans un coin à l'abri des regards, et regarda enfin JJ qui venait de se coller au mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle pencha la tête légèrement et la regardait en souriant.

JJ : Pressée on dirait ?

Emily (gardant sa main dans la sienne pour jouer avec ses doigts) : Toujours quand il s'agit de toi !

JJ (agrippant le haut du tee-shirt d'Emily pour la ramener contre elle) : Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Emily (ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de JJ) : Ben je voulais juste voir si tu n'allais pas craqu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que JJ avait déjà prit possession de ces lèvres. En sentant sa langue se frayer un passage vers la sienne, Emily ne put retenir un léger soupir. Elle posa ces mains sur les flancs de sa blonde, puis les fit glisser dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt pour retrouver la douceur de sa peau. Et ce fut cette fois à JJ de laisser échapper un soupir. Après plusieurs longues secondes à s'embrasser et se caresser, Emily se recula pour reprendre un peu de souffle. Elle regardait JJ de ces yeux brillants et plein d'amour.

JJ(les joues légèrement rouges) : Tu disais ?

Emily (souriant) : Je sais plus !

JJ (posant sa main sur la joue d'Emily) : Y peut être quelque chose qui t'as fait perdre le fil de tes pensées ?

Emily (ramenant son visage dans le cou de JJ, pour respirer son odeur) : Hum…hum…une petite blonde !

JJ (caressant les cheveux bruns d'Emily) : Oh ! Ce n'est pas bien de sa part ça !

Emily : Hum..Tu sais que je pourrais rester là pendant des heures !

JJ (dans un soupir de bien être) : Reste…

Emily (souriant, se redressant un peu) : Si je pouvais…

JJ (la regardant à présent dans les yeux) : Je veux dire, on pourrait, pas ici évidemment, mais si on s'en allait discrètement peut être que…

Emily(le regard peiné) : J'aimerais ça JJ, plus que tout, mais je,….je peux pas planter Amy ici, de cette façon, ça ne serait pas correcte.

JJ (baissant son regard) : Je sais.

Emily (posant ces doigts sur le menton de JJ pour relever son regard) : Hey…je te promets qu'on trouvera du temps pour nous ok ?

JJ répondit simplement en hochant la tête. Elle savait que cette situation était en grande partie par sa faute, elle ne pouvait donc pas accabler Emily au sujet d'Amy. Elle avait déjà faillit la perdre une fois à cause d'elle.

JJ : Je,…je pense que je vais rentrer Em.

Emily (la suppliant des yeux) : S'il te plaît, reste. Je…je sais que la soirée n'est celle qu'on avait imaginée mais si tu pars alors elle va être super longue, et je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais j'ai besoin de toi JJ.

JJ (l'embrassant tendrement) : Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Em…mais je…j'ai vraiment du mal à supporter son comportement…et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, cette situation c'est à cause de moi et…

Emily la coupa et l'embrassa passionnément, tout en lui caressant la joue, elle voulait lui montrer tout les sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

Emily (se reculant après quelques longues secondes) : Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et je te fais la promesse que je vais arranger la situation, du moins de mon côté et…

JJ : Non…non je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, si je ne suis pas capable de le faire moi-même…

Emily (reposant son front contre le sien) : On…on ne peut pas en parler ici, écoute, on va trouver un moment ce week-end pour manger ensemble ok ! Rien que toi et moi et…et on parlera de…de tout ce que tu veux.

JJ (inspirant profondément) : Ok,…ok. Merci Em.

Emily : T'as pas à me remercier du tout, ce que je veux c'est…c'est que tu te sentes bien JJ.

JJ (souriant) : Alors embrasse moi encore Em…

…..-…..

Au bout de quelques minutes de câlins attentionnés, elles décidèrent de retourner rejoindre les autres, et déjà JJ savait qu'il lui serait difficile de rester à bonne distance d'Emily.

En entrant, elle vit Amy arriver vers elle.

Amy (souriant, collant Emily instantanément, faisant rager JJ) : Je me demandais ce que tu faisais mais Garcia m'a expliqué que vous aviez un souci à propose d'un dossier en cours.

Emily (regardant Garcia, qui lui faisait signe de rentrer dans son jeu et regardant au passage JJ repartir s'asseoir) : Oui, c'est exact, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler c'est…confidentiel.

Amy : Bien sur je comprends. On y retourne !

Emily (se laissant entraîner) : Oui.

…..-…..

La soirée battait son plein, Amy n'avait plus lâché Emily depuis que celle-ci était revenue de sa petite entrevue avec JJ. Cette dernière qui leur lançait des regards rageait intérieurement de voir qu'Amy faisait tout pour la rendre jalouse et l'énerver. Elle devinait que cette dernière ne la lâcherai plus de la soirée, elle décida donc de prendre sa veste pour sortir prendre un peu l'air et échapper à ce spectacle.

Garcia : Tu t'en vas ?

JJ (se frottant le front du bout des doigts) : Non,…non je…je vais prendre un verre je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le bar, elle y commandé un verre d'alcool et sortit.

Amy avait bien remarqué le départ de JJ, elle se décida de la suivre pour régler ses comptes avec elle. Elle avait parfaitement compris le petit manège de tout à l'heure et n'avait pas cru du tout à l'histoire de Garcia. Mais devant Emily, elle voulait paraitre la plus gentille possible et ferait tout pour se faire passer pour la victime tout en provocant au maximum JJ pour que celle-ci s'énerve.

Fermant la porte derrière elle, la rattrapant par le bras.

Amy : Hey ! On doit parler toute les deux tu ne crois pas?

JJ (se retournant, la fixant, lui faisant lâcher son bras) : Non, je ne crois pas !

Amy (le regard noir) : Parce que tu crois peut être que j'ai gobé votre petite histoire de tout à l'heure !

JJ : Tu sais quoi ? C'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis que tu nous ai cru ou non !

Amy : Je ne suis pas une idiote figure-toi ! J'ai très bien compris ton petit manège depuis le début !

JJ : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Amy (croisant les bras) : Moi je vois très bien ! La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite vu que tu en pinçais pour ta collègue ! Et maintenant tu fais tout pour l'éloigner de moi ! Seulement je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas !

JJ (serrant les dents et le poing, faisant tout pour rester calme) : Alors là, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !

Amy : Pas du tout et tu le sais ! Ne te fous pas de ma gueule en plus ! Parce que non seulement tu ne l'auras jamais, mais je ferais en sorte que tu ne l'ai plus, non plus, comme amie !

JJ (s'était le mot de trop à lui dire) : Très bien, ce n'est pas une petite midinette comme toi qui pourrais ruiner l'amitié que j'ai avec Emily ! Tu m'entends, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce qu'il y a entre nous ! Dans cette équipe, on s'adore, on est une famille ! Et de cette famille, TU n'en feras jamais partit ! Maintenant ce qu'il peut y avoir ou non entre Emily et moi, ne te regarde en rien !

Amy (un rictus sur les lèvres) : Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable ! Et à ta place je me méfierais ! Tu sais j'ai bien accroché avec Will, TON MARI, lors de cette soirée chez Derek ! Je peux faire de ta vie un enfer ! Maintenant tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu ! (Partant) Tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller retrouver MA petite amie,…que d'ailleurs je vais faire grimper au rideau cette nuit !

JJ voulut répondre mais sa rivale avait déjà rejoint la salle de spectacle. Elle était en rage contre Amy, contre elle-même aussi, elle aurait voulut lui mettre une bonne gifle pour la calmer ! Elle essayait de se rassurer en sachant qu'Emily ne ressentait rien pour cette fille, et qu'elle l'aimait elle ! Elle soupira un bon coup et se décida à rejoindre les autres, buvant d'un trait son verre de vodka.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà, chapitre 12 terminé, lors du prochain, c'est le début d'une enquête et vous en serez un peu plus, juste un peu, sur la personne qui veut du mal à toute l'équipe du BAU…**_

_**Bonnes fêtes du premier de l'an….**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13 :**_ _**ENFIN ! Ouais je sais, j'ai abusé ! Vraiment! Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, trop de boulot ! Et pas assez de temps pour faire tout ce que je veux ! Bref, merci pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire, finalement ce chapitre ne ressemble pas du tout à celui que j'avais en tête, donc j'ai repoussé le début de la nouvelle enquête au prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture...**_

**_...-..._**

Dimanche midi chez Emily.

Emily : Non, je suis désolée mais je suis prise cette après-midi, une autre fois ok ?

_Ok, c'est dommage quand même ! Bon alors à demain, bisous, tu me manques…_

Emily (hésitante sur une réponse à donner) : A demain.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre. Pour renuméroter à nouveau.

Tut Tut…

_Allo ?_

Emily (nerveuse) : Bonjour.

_Bonjour. Comment tu vas ?_

Emily : Bien, et toi ?

_Ca peut aller. J'avais un peu mal au crane, en me levant, mais ça va mieux maintenant._

Emily (souriant) : Tant mieux alors. Et Henry ?

_Ca va aussi, Très bien même. Il va chez sa grand-mère paternelle cette après midi, voir ces cousins, donc il est tout énervé._

Emily (se mordant la lèvre) : Oh, petit Dimanche en famille alors ?

_Oui et non, en fait Will l'accompagne, je lui ai dis que je n'y allais pas, je veux me reposer avant de débuter la semaine._

Emily : Ah oui, en effet c'est une bonne idée, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous tomber dessus.

_(Après un silence) Et toi ? Tu passe ton après midi avec Amy, je suppose ?_

Emily (marchant dans le salon) : Non, je,…je lui ai dis que j'avais des trucs à faire de mon côté.

_Oh. Et est-ce que je peux te demander quels trucs ou c'est d'ordre privée ?_

Emily (souriant toujours) : Bien, en fait je,…j'appelais pour savoir si on pouvait se voir mais comme tu veux te reposer, je ne préfère pas te déranger plus longtemps. De toute façon, on se voit demain, dans tout les cas donc…

_(La coupant)…Non, non, non, je…je pourrais me reposer une autre fois ! Si tu veux je peux venir chez toi, et…et on verra ce qu'on fera une fois sur place ?!_

Emily (souriant plus largement devant son empressement à répondre) : Bien sur, quand tu veux JJ, je ne bouge pas.

_Ok, bien dès que Will est partit j'arrive !_

Emily : D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure.

_A tout de suite…_

_Tut Tut…_

_...-..._

Une heure plus tard, la brune se dirigea vers la porte, sentant son cœur s'accélérer à l'idée de retrouver enfin la blonde de ces rêves.

Emily (ouvrant, la détaillant instinctivement) : Bonjour.

JJ (un grand sourire aux lèvres): Bonjour.

Emily (ouvrant plus grand) : Rentre, je t'en pris.

JJ : Merci.

Elle ferma la porte pour suivre JJ, dans le salon, qui venait d'enlever sa veste et de poser son sac. Elle la voyait plus tendu que d'habitude, plus nerveuse, elle fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'il y avait sans doute un problème.

Emily (se rapprochant) : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

JJ (se retournant complètement vers elle, frottant ces mains contre son jeans) : Si, ...si tout...tout vas bien !

Emily : JJ, je te connais. Et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, dis moi simplement, je peux peut être t'aider.

JJ (hésitante) : Non, tu,...tu vas me trouver ridicule !

Emily (lui prenant les mains) : Pas du tout, et tu le sais, allez, dis-moi.

JJ (baissant son regard) : Bien je...je...je suis un peu nerveuse de savoir que,...qu'on...enfin qu'on... (Relevant les yeux)...tu vois ?

Emily (sourit, attendrit) : T'es trop mignonne ! Tu sais ça ! (Posant ces deux mains sur ces joues), déjà on n'est pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit qui se rapporte au sexe, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi JJ, ta présence me suffit...

JJ (la coupant) : Mais moi je veux !

Emily (riant) : Ok ! ok Alors si tu l'as décidé, qu'est ce qui te rend nerveuse dans ce cas ?

JJ : Bien, je...je ne l'ai jamais fais...avec...une femme. Et, ...enfin je sais que toi tu t'y connais plus que moi alors...je serais ...peut être pas à la ...hauteur !

Emily (posant un léger baiser sur son nez, avant de se reculer) : Tu seras parfaite JJ. Te pose pas de question là-dessus ! Allez viens ! On va d'abord se regarder un film, tranquillement, tu veux ?

JJ(se détendant) : D'accord. Du moment que je peux le regarder dans tes bras.

Emily (se dirigeant vers le meuble tv) : Mais j'y compte bien !

JJ (secouant la tête, souriant) : Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas nous mettre de beaux ?

Emily (regardant ces nombreux DVD) : Hum,...je ne sais pas trop en fait, (la regardant) t'as une préférence ?

JJ (assise sur le canapé) : Une histoire qui finit bien déjà ! Et ensuite, qui soit aussi une comédie et aussi un film romantique !

Emily (cherchant) : Ok, alors une comédie romantique, et qui finit bien, voyons,...ça y est, je l'ai !

Elle sortit le DVD, le mit dans le lecteur, prit la télécommande pour aller s'asseoir près de la blonde, à sa gauche.

Aussitôt JJ, vint se coller à l'agent Prentiss, cette dernière passa son bras droit dans le dos de la blonde pour la prendre bien contre elle.

JJ (souriant) : Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous as mis de beau ?

Emily : Eh bien étant donné tes critères, j'ai opté pour « 30 ans sinon rien ».

JJ : Oui, j'adore ce film, penser que tu peux recommencer ta vie, partir dans le futur voir ce que ça va être, et ouvrir les yeux sur l'amour de sa vie...

Emily (souriant) : JJ si tu raconte toute l'histoire, je peux en choisir un autre !

JJ : Non, ...non j'arrête, tu peux y aller !

Emily : OK.

Les deux femmes fixaient l'écran depuis plus d'une heure, JJ avait prit ces aises, en squattant complètement le corps d'Emily. En effet, elle était dans ces bras, sa jambe droite par-dessus celles de la brune, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule, ma main sur son ventre, la caressant légèrement sans s'en rendre compte. Emily, de son côté, tentait de se focaliser sur le film face à elle. Mais au vu du comportement de JJ, s'était très compliquée, une vague de frisson la prenait à chaque mouvement de la blonde contre elle. Cependant elle s'était promis d'être patiente et donc de laisser JJ venir vers elle, quand celle-ci serait prête.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière, depuis plus d'une heure déjà, tentait de trouver une idée dans sa tête, pour faire ce premier pas justement ! Elle s'était rapprochée petit à petit, et espérait qu'Emily passe à l'action et elle n'aurait qu'à suivre. Mais voyant que la brune ne bougeait, elle commençait à s'impatienter ! Dans un élan de courage, elle se décida à tourner sa tête et poser ces lèvres dans le coup de l'agent Prentiss pour y déposer de légers petits et délicats baisers.

Et justement Emily n'attendait que ça, elle lâcha un soupir qui n'échappa pas à JJ. Celle-ci releva la tête et trouva ce qu'elle désirait le plus, les lèvres de la brune. Elle l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, remontant sa main sur sa joue, Emily fit de même en posant sa main sur la cuisse de JJ. Durant quelques minutes elle goutait les lèvres délicieuses de la blonde, quand elle la sentit rendre le baiser plus fougueux, puis venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle. Une immense chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et son cœur rata un battement. La fougue de JJ la rendait ivre de désir, elle voulait profiter de chaque instant avec elle. Elle posa son autre main sur l'autre cuisse de la blonde, se redressa quelque peu pour se coller encore plus à son corps.

JJ, n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps, elle en rêvait depuis des semaines, des mois même, et là, enfin elle était dans ces bras, les deux mains autour de son cou. Elle les fit descendre sur le chemisier de sa brune pour défaire les boutons un à un, pour ensuite le lui enlever. Elle se recula pour reprendre un peu son souffle et voir cette magnifique poitrine gonflée encore par ce soutien gorge, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à retirer aussi.

Emily fit de même avec le tee-shirt de la blonde et le retira en un temps record, elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle sente le corps de la blonde contre elle. Celle-ci se délectait encore de ces lèvres et des frissons que cela lui procurait. D'un geste délicat elle ôta enfin le sous vêtement qui maintenant la dérangeait pour voir une poitrine généreuse, elle la comptemplait, s'était la première fois qu'elle regardait une autre femme et qu'elle la touchait. A cette vue, elle cessa tout mouvement.

Emily (amusé) : Ca te plait ?

JJ (remontant ces yeux brillant dans ceux d'Emily) : Tu es une femme magnifique Em. Je...tu...tu n'imagine même pas ce que tu me fais ressentir en cet instant.

Emily : C'est toi qui n'imagine pas ce que moi je peux ressentir pour toi JJ.

JJ (repassant ces mains autour de son cou) : Alors fait moi l'amour Em.

Cette dernière la prit dans ces bras pour se redresser et monter à l'étage. La blonde entoura ces jambes autour de la taille de celle-ci tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Arrivée dans la chambre, la brune la déposa sur le lit, se redressa pour retirer son pantalon et s'allongea à demi sur elle. Elle aimait l'embrasser, faire courir ces doigts sur sa peau pour arriver enfin au bouton de son jeans, qu'elle défit, et le fit glisser le long de ces jambes pour le laisser tomber au sol. JJ en avait profité pour libérer sa poitrine. Emily la détailla encore et encore.

Emily : Tu es encore plus belle que ce que je pouvais imaginer.

Comme seule réponse et pour cacher ces joues rouges, elle retourna l'embrasser. Emily la savourait, elle descendit embrasser son cou, puis tout en caressant son flan gauche, elle descendit encore ces lèvres pour venir frôler son sein droit. Elle sentit aussitôt JJ se cambrer légèrement. Tout en léchant ce dernier, sa main s'occupait de l'autre. JJ pensait perdre la raison rien qu'en imaginant qu'Emily lui procurait ces caresses. Elle sentit celle-ci descendre sa main pour lentement retirer son dernier sous-vêtement qui faisait barrière. Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Emily venir frôler son intimité, elle crut mourir, imprimant ces doigts dans le dos de cette dernière pour lui intimer de continuer.

Emily, en touchant le désir que la blonde avait pour elle, crut qu'un torrent de lave venait de s'insinuer en elle, elle avait chaud, trop chaud, de petites goutes de sueur commençaient à naitre au creux de ces reins lorsqu'elle commença à se frotter contre la blonde, après un dernier regard pour s'assurer de son accord, elle fit pénétrer son majeur entre les lèvres intimes de la blonde, la cadence de ces vas et viens en JJ, allait avec la cadence de ces reins, plus JJ enfonçait ses doigts dans son dos, plus elle augmentait la cadence, elle joignit son index à son majeur pour continuer ses pénétrations.

JJ pensait mourir, à chaque seconde, elle n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était tellement intense. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé recevoir autant dans cette étreinte. Elle voulait crier à la brune de continuer mais réussit juste à murmurer entre deux respirations rapides...

JJ : Continue Em...je t'en prie...t'arrête pas...Hummm...

Emily (les yeux brillants, en accélérant de plus belle, faisant glisser son corps moite contre celui de JJ, qui était dans le même état) : Tout ce que tu veux mon bébé...

Et ce fut trop pour JJ, en entendant ce surnom, elle ne put retenir son orgasme plus longtemps, elle se cambra violemment sous la montée de son plaisir, accrochant ces mains à la nuque de sa partenaire. Après quelques longues secondes, elle finit par se relâcher enfin.

Emily, n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant la blonde dans son orgasme, jamais elle n'avait prit autant de plaisir à faire jouir quelqu'un, elle finit par enfouir son visage dans le cou de la blonde pour la respirer encore et encore, sans jamais s'en lasser.

La blonde se sentait complètement vidée mais entièrement comblée. Elle se sentait plus que bien, elle était au paradis, Emily avait été d'une douceur avec elle, dans tout ces gestes, elle avait rêvé très souvent de cette étreinte et maintenant la réalité dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, tout avait été plus fort, ce plaisir ressentit était tout simplement magique. Peut être était-ce parce qu' Emily était une femme, peut être était-ce parce que c'était la première fois avec elle ou tout simplement peut être que son amour pour Emily était si intense que cela avait si magique. Elle entoura Emily de ces bras, pour la garder bien contre elle. Elle sentait sa respiration se ralentir peu à peu, tout comme la sienne. Elle voulut lui faire partager son bien être en lui disant juste...

JJ (caressant son dos) : C'était merveilleux Em.

Emily (souriant, se remettant peu à peu) : Et bien plus encore bébé.

JJ (frissonnant) : J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça.

Emily (se redressant légèrement pour venir l'embrasser) : Alors je vais continuer,...bébé.

JJ (sentant déjà son désir revenir sous ces baisers): Humm...tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

Emily (ressentant la même chose sans le savoir) : Hum, ...alors...on ...on va dormir ... (embrassant toujours) un peu...

JJ (entourant ces bras autour de son cou) : Mouii...on...on...Va dormir...mais juste encore...un dernier bisou et...et après promis...on dort...

Emily (commençant de légère caresse sur le ventre de la blonde) : Oui...Juste un...dernier...petit...bisou...et...

Sa phrase ne put trouver de fin, lorsqu'elle sentit JJ la basculer à son tour sur le dos pour la sentir s'allonger sur elle.

A présent sur la brune, JJ n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, elle voulait montrer à Emily combien elle l'aimait et combien elle avait aimé cette étreinte. Elle voulait elle aussi, la voir dans son plaisir.

JJ : Maintenant je vais te faire sentir tout...ce que tu m'as fais ressentir Em.

Emily (souriant, caressant ces flans) : Alors pas de dodo ?

JJ (souriant encore plus, retournant l'embrasser) : Pas de dodo !

Elles continuèrent durant deux heures, ne se lassant pas, elles voulaient profiter de chaque secondes qu'elles avaient l'une avec l'autre, ne voulait rien gâcher, leur corps s'enlacèrent jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit, alternant les discussions, les petits câlins, les étreintes brulantes...

_**A suivre...**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé, car je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de scène, c'est les plus compliqué je trouve, mais j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop raté ! Vous me direz ce que vous en aurez pensé. Bonne semaine !**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**** : Bonjour tout le monde ! La suite, je sais enfin! bon j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu de ce chapitre et aussi de l'attente avant de poster. Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !**

La fin du week-end était arrivée beaucoup trop vite au goût de JJ, elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester collé à Emily jusqu'au matin, seulement il avait bien fallu qu'elle rentre retrouver son premier petit amour Henri. A son retour elle s'était occupé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme de fatigue suite à sa journée bien rempli.

Elle avait prétexté un mal de tête pour éviter le plus possible Will, et était partie se coucher très tôt. Allongé dans son lit, elle repensait à cette journée passé avec Emily, au plutôt dans le lit d'Emily. Elle ressentait encore les frissons parcourir tout son corps en imaginant les mains d'Emily sur son corps, ces caresses, sa douceur, sa façon de lui faire l'amour. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de son lit et la rejoindre maintenant, dormir près d'elle, dans ces bras. Après plus d'une heure elle finit par s'endormir épuisé par sa journée.

...-...

Au bureau le matin suivant, tout le monde arrivait petit à petit, sauf Derek qui n'avait toujours pas montrer le bout de son nez.

Emily et JJ s'était rejoint discrètement dans les vestiaires ne pouvant pas se retenir d'avantage.

Emily (tenant la blonde dans ces bras) : Hum…tu m'as manqué cette nuit. J'avais froid sans toi.

JJ (souriant dans le baiser) : Toi aussi Em. Depuis que je suis rentrée je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi…et(le regard plus coquin) à tout ce que tu sais faire avec tes mains…

Emily (sentant un long frisson la parcourir) : Bien je dois dire que toi aussi tu es douée et tu sais aussi bien les utiliser (prenant sa main droite, jouant avec celle-ci la regardant)…tes mains.

JJ retourna embrasser Emily, sachant que le temps ensemble leur était compté.

Au bout de quelques minutes elles rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe. Cependant elles remarquèrent aussitôt qu'il manquait toujours le beau gosse.

…-….

Emily avait tenté de le joindre sur son portable sans succès. Il était maintenant plus de 10h et toujours rien. Emily se décida à partir de chercher, seulement Hotch arriva dans l'open-Space, un air grave.

Hotch : Derek est à l'hôpital, quelqu'un à tenter de le tuer hier soir. Il a prit deux balles dans le thorax à bout portant, il est encore inconscient pour le moment. Le médecin m''a dit qu'il a vraiment eu beaucoup de chance.

Garcia (portant la main à ces lèvres sous ces nouvelles) : Oh non ! C'est…ce n'est pas possible ! Il…il est assez sur ces gardes comme ça, comment n'a –t-il pas vu cet agresseur c'est…

Hotch : C'est ce que nous devons découvrir. Emily, toi et Rossi allée sur les lieux de l'agression, Reid et JJ, vous allez à l'hôpital, voir avec les médecins et avec un peu de chance Derek sera assez éveillé pour répondre à vos questions.

Garcia : Il faut que j'aille le voir ! Que, que quelqu'un soit avec lui !

Hotch (se résignant devant son inquiétude) : Très bien, mais ne reste pas trop longtemps, j'aurai besoin de toi ici, quand Rossi et Emily auront quelque chose.

Garcia (partant): Très bien, merci.

Avant de partir, Emily adressa un regard à JJ, pour prendre le courage dont elle aurait besoin pour faire face à cette triste nouvelle concernant leur ami et collègue.

…-…..

JJ et Reid avaient parlé avec mes médecins courant le bilan médical de leur ami, justement celui-ci venait de se réveiller et discutait lentement avec Garcia, qui se trouvait à son chevet.

Garcia (fronçant les sourcils) : Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

Derek (affaibli, d'une petite voix) : Hey princesse ! Tu crois peut être que j'ai fais exprès.

Garcia : J'ai eu tellement peur Derek, quand Hotch nous a apprit la nouvelle !

A ce moment JJ et Reid rentrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre. JJ s'approcha près de Derek, l'embrassa sur le front et lui prit son autre main libre.

Reid au bout du lit) : Hey ! Tu sais que tu fais désormais partit des statistiques concernant les personnes ayant survécu à des impacts de balle à bout portant, dans la poitrine et…

JJ (lui faisant les gros yeux) : Reiiiid ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

JJ (regardant de nouveau Derek): Alors comment tu te sens ?

Derek : Comme si j'étais passé sous un grand huit, mais à part ça, ça va.

JJ (souriant) : T'es obligé de te remettre sur pied rapidement hein, parce que (désignant Garcia de son pouce) la miss ici, ne veut plus travailler tant que son beau gosse n'est pas de retour !

Derek (souriant) : Ouais, je vais essayer. ..(Fronçant les sourcils, redevenant sérieux) Je sais déjà les questions que vous allez me poser, alors voilà, je vais vous dire tout ce qui me vient en tête et le peu de souvenir que j'en ai.

Tous le regardèrent et acquiescèrent silencieusement et l'écoutèrent attentivement.

Derek (le regard dans le vide) : Voilà je venais de regarder le match des Sox à la télé en replay, je venais de prendre une bière, et je me souviens l'avoir poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine, j'ai pris la poubelle pour l'emmener dehors, il faisait nuit noir, il devait être 2h du matin, j'ai entendu un bruit suspect dans les buissons, seulement quand je me suis dirigé vers eux, j'ai eu une violente douleur à la tête et je suis tombé au sol, j'étais quasiment inconscient, j'avais un voile noir devant les yeux, je me rappelle regarder le ciel et d'un coup une ombre, au dessus de moi, je n'ai vu qu'une silhouette, il semblait être habillé en noir, il avait une cagoule, je n'ai même pas aperçu la couleur de ces yeux. Le seul détail que j'ai vu, c'est quand il a pointé son arme sur moi, il semblait avoir un tatouage au poignet, une sorte de …de dragon je crois. Puis juste avant qu'il ne tire il a dit une phrase…

Reid (sérieux): Laquelle ?

Derek (fermant un instant les yeux, pour se reprendre et revoir la scène. Et à ce moment là c'est comme ci, il se retrouvait de nouveau allongé sur cette pelouse, pouvant presque sentir le froid humide du sol dans son dos, le léger vent lui frotter le visage, et ré entendre cette voix masculine, très ferme et grave lui dire :

« C'est terminé Derek, l'heure est venu pour toi et tout les autres de payer votre erreur »

Et il sursauta quelque peu et entendant la première détonation suivit de la deuxième, il rouvrit les yeux, soulagé de se trouver près de ces amis, et non plus au sol à la merci de ce tueur.

Derek : Voilà, vous savez tout ce que je sais, je n'ai rien d'autre. C'est mince je sais mais…

JJ (le coupant) : Ne t'en fais pas, tu nous as beaucoup aidé déjà, Rossi et Emily doivent être chez toi à l'heure qu'il est, avec un peu de chance ils trouveront quelque chose là-bas en plus.

Derek : Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait laissé des traces…. Ecoutez, je …je ne sais pas si il parlait de vous mais faites attention aussi. Garcia je…

Garcia : De toute façon je reste avec toi cette nuit, mon sucre d'orge.

Derek (esquissant un sourire) : Ok (regardant JJ et Reid) Et vous faites gaffe aussi.

JJ : T'en fais pas. Bon on va retourner au BAU, voir s'il y a du nouveau en plus de ce que tu nous appris. L'embrassant de nouveau sur le front, se redressant) Repose toi bien. Et même si les autres ne sont pas encore venus, on est tous avec toi, ok ?

Derek : Je sais, merci.

…-…

De retour au BAU, il se trouvait tous au bureau pour débattre des différentes possibilités, du profil possible de l'agresseur de Derek, il s'avérait que les éléments étaient plus que faible, en effet Rossi et Emily avait passé la scène au peigne fin, sans trouver le moindre indice. Quelques mégots de cigarettes avaient été retrouvé près des buissons qui entouraient la maison de Derek, cependant ce dernier avait prit soin de bien les écraser pour rendre impossible tout prélèvement ADN. Emily s'était pourtant mis à la place de l'agresseur, elle s'était assise près des buissons, où elle avait une vue d'ensemble, et plus particulièrement sur le salon de celui-ci. Les rideaux étaient fermés donc on ne pouvait voir ce qu'il s'y passait, cependant, en pleine nuit, avec les lumières intérieures, l'agresseur avait facilement pu voir les mouvements de Derek, ce que ce dernier faisait ou pas. Rossi avait simulé la sortie de Derek et s'était placé l'endroit où ce dernier avait été retrouvé. Ils avaient tenté de rejouer la scène de la façon la plus réaliste possible. Mais cela n'avait pas aidé si ce n'est qu'il avait pu constater que ce dernier devait chausser du 43 environ, était patient, méticuleux, il avait attendu durant au moins deux heures que Derek ne sorte. Ils avaient pu le déduire au nombre de mégots déchiqueter au sol et aux traces laisser sur l'herbe humide par ces chaussures.

Tout le monde s'observait, et les regards ne cessaient de se diriger vers ce siège vide. Si seulement Derek était là, avec eux, il les aiderait et tout serait plus facile pensa Emily. Et elle pouvait se douter que les autres pensaient exactement la même chose.

Il était maintenant plus de dix heures. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, JJ avait prévenu Will qu'elle ne rentrerait sans doute pas tôt et lui avait dit d'aller chercher Henri chez la nounou. Ils avaient mangé des pizzas, tout en travaillant, cependant personne n'avait grand appétit, cela se voyait aux trois quarts de la pizza, maintenant froide, qui était resté dans l'emballage cartonné. Hotch prit donc la parole afin de mettre fin à la réunion.

Hotch : Bien, je crois que pour aujourd'hui au n'aura pas grand-chose de plus. Je vous propose d'aller vous reposer quelques heures et de revenir à la première heure demain. Nous aurons peut être du nouveau, notamment concernant ces mégots,

Rossi : Oui, je suis de cet avis.

Emily (se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, regardant sa montre) : Et je suppose qu'il est un peu tard pour rendre visite à Derek, non ?

Reid : Oui, vaut mieux le laisser reprendre des forces pour qu'il puisse revenir au plus vite.

Hotch (prenant ces dossiers) : Bien, alors à demain, et…faites attention à vous. Ces menaces peuvent très bien nous concerner.

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de la salle de réunion pour rejoindre son bureau. Les autres firent de même, seul JJ et Emily restaient se regarder.

Emily se rapprocha d'elle, d'un pas lent, gardant bien ces mains contre son propre corps afin d'éviter toute tentation.

Emily : Comment était Derek, vraiment ?

JJ : Il allait mieux, il a même réussit à plaisanter un peu. Tu le connais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça allait, vraiment. Garcia restait avec lui pour la nuit.

Emily (baissant le regard): Ok, tant mieux alors.

JJ (osa poser sa main sur son menton pour lui relever le visage) : Em, ça va aller, ok. Et je sais qu'on va l'attraper cette ordure.

Emily remonta ces yeux dans les siens. La blonde avait ce pouvoir de la calmer, de l'apaiser, et même si d'habitude elle réussissait à compartimenter ces angoisses, là c'était différent, Derek avait bien faillit mourir, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté perdre son meilleur ami, mais aussi son confident. A présent elle repensait à ce que cet homme lui avait dit avant de tirer, elle avait la conviction que cette phrase leur était destinée et maintenant elle avait non seulement peur pour l'équipe mais aussi et surtout pour JJ.

Emily (lui prenant la main qui était posé sur sa joue) : Ecoute, je veux te raccompagner chez toi ce soir. Et je veux que tu ne reste pas seule, que demain Will t'emmène ici, ou s'il ne peut pas je passerai te prendre.

JJ (touché par ces mots) : Em, t'en fais pas, je suis une grande fille et je sais aussi me défendre au cas où.

Emily (fronçant légèrement les sourcils) : Derek le pensait lui aussi.

JJ : Il a été pris par surprise, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, tandis que nous avons l'avantage d'être prévenu.

Emily : Je sais mais…

JJ (la coupant) : Et toi alors ? Toi, tu vis seule, tu…devrais peut être venir chez moi, au moins ce soir.

Emily (souriant nerveusement) : Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée ! Je me vois mal faire face à ton (avalant difficilement) mari. En plus ça…paraitrait vraiment étrange de…de se retrouver dans la même pièce…ensemble…

JJ (déçu) : Très bien, ...mais dans ce cas, tu peux aller chez Reid, il est seul aussi et…

Emily (la coupant à son tour): Non, t'en fais pas, ça va aller. (Regardant la BAU qui était vide) On …on ferait mieux d'y aller.

JJ : Oui.

Emily déposa un rapide baiser sur la main de JJ, puis la lâcha et reprit une distance plus raisonnable entre deux collègues qui travaillaient ensemble. Même vide, il n'était pas à l'abri de rencontrer un collègue, de plus Hotch était toujours dans son bureau. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque et se faire ainsi découvrir. Elles savaient toutes les deux que les relations entre collègues autres que professionnelle au sein du FBI, était interdite. Elles ne voulaient pas risquer d'être séparé dans leur travail.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez appréciez. Désolé il n'y a pas beaucoup de scène entre JJ et Emily, mais il fallait bien que je débute cette enquête ! Bonne fin de semaine à tous. Vous pouvez me laissez vos impressions positives ou négatives, et si vous voulez que j'écrive une scène plus particulièrement, si vous avez des idées. Merci...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15 :**__** Voilà à nouveau comme promis the suite ! Bon pas de scène super entre JJ et Emily mais promis le prochain vous y aurez droit ! Bonne lecture...**_

_Pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ?_

_Je ne comprends pas ! Vraiment, je lui ai tiré dessus à bout portant !_

_Si tu ne veux pas finir en prison, comme ton frère, le prochain, tue-le ! Et assure-toi avant de partir qu'il est bien mort !_

_Ca va, je te dis ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !_

_C'est quand même grâce à moi que tu connais leur fais et geste ! Ne l'oublie pas !_

_(soufflant)…Ok, qui doit être le prochain ?_

_En fait ils seront deux, la blonde et le plus jeune ! Ils se rendront au travail ensemble demain, tu peux les avoir en même temps, si tu t'organise bien._

_Très bien._

_...-..._

Le lendemain. Appartement d'Emily.

_...Promis Em, de toute façon Reid passe me chercher, on va voir Derek avant de venir bosser._

Emily (le téléphone à l'oreille) : Ok, de toute façon, on se voit là-bas, je passe le voir aussi avant d'aller au bureau.

_Entendu, alors à tout de suite._

Emily : A tout de suite, et faite attention !

_Oui, ...Em,... je t'embrasse._

Depuis son réveil, ou plutôt sa nuit agité, Emily n'avait pratiquement pas dormit, elle avait beau chercher qui aurait pu en vouloir à Derek, les possibilités étaient tellement nombreuses que c'était quasiment impossible de le savoir. De plus, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, cette histoire finirait mal et elle le savait. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, d'instinct, elle porta sa main sur son arme en s'approchant d'elle, puis regarda qui se pouvait se trouver là, à cette heure ci. Elle relâcha l'emprise de son arme en reconnaissant Amy. Elle ouvrit donc la porte.

Amy (un grand sourire aux lèvres) : Bonjour, belle brune ! (l'embrassant)…Je pouvais plus attendre, désolée !

Emily (la reculant, posant ces mains sur ces épaules) : Ecoute Amy, tu ne tombe pas très bien, j'allais partir justement.

Amy (le regard tendre) : J'ai essayé de te joindre hier ?

Emily : Oui, j'ai été très occupé, je suis désolée. Mais Derek a été blessé. Je dois passer voir Derek à l'hôpital et…

Amy (la main devant sa bouche) : Mon dieu, rien de grave j'espère, mais à voir ta tête, j'en doute.

Emily : Oui, il…il s'est fait tirer dessus hier.

Amy (encore stupéfaite par cette nouvelle) : Et vous avez arrêté son agresseur au moins ?

Emily (prenant sa veste et ses clés) : Pas encore. Mais on fera tout pour.

Amy : Ok. C'est vrai qu'on oublie vite les risques. (Posant sa main sur sa joue, la fixant)…fait attention à toi, tu veux ? Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. De grave.

Emily (enlevant sa main, doucement) : T'inquiète pas, ça va aller…Ecoute...Je…je dois vraiment y aller !

Amy : Est-ce,…est-ce que je peux te suivre en voiture ? Derek a été sympa avec moi, dès le début et j'aimerai lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

Emily (hésitante au début) : Entendu.

….-…

Reid et JJ se trouvait à présent à l'hôpital, il avait prit le relais pour laisser le temps à Garcia de passer chez elle, se changer.

Reid discutait avec Derek, qui se remettait très vite. JJ venait de sortir pour prendre deux cafés, elle se trouvait devant la machine, regardant les différents cafés à commander. Elle entendit une voix familière, grimaçant déjà en la reconnaissant.

JJ (se redressant) : Bonjour.

Emily (gêné d'avoir Amy avec elle) : Bonjour.

Amy (irrité de voir JJ sourire à Emily) : Salut.

Emily (le regard tendre sur JJ): Comment vas Derek ce matin ?

JJ (se tortillant les mains, plus nerveuse de voir Amy se coller encore plus à Emily) : Mieux, il…il se remet très vite,…

Emily : Tant mieux, on a besoin de lui !

JJ : Oui.

JJ n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Emily dans ces bras et l'embrasser, mais elle devait encore réfréner ces envies et attendre, patienter. Elle se demandait pourquoi Emily avait prévenu Amy et surtout pourquoi elle était là.

Emily, de son côté, maudissait la présence d'Amy, voir JJ, juste en face d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher, respirer son doux parfum, poser sa main pour sentir sa peau si douce.

Emily (hésitante): Ok, on…on va allée le voir dans ce cas.

JJ : Ok. Moi je,…j'apporte le café, … (regardant Emily)…tu en veux un ?

Emily (lui souriant) : Non merci JJ.

Amy (regardant JJ, un rictus aux lèvres) : Moi, j'en veux un, merci Jennifer, un déca... (Regardant Emily, le tirant par le bras) …tu viens chérie.

Emily (gêné) : T'es sur de vouloir un café, je veux dire,…

JJ (sans les regarder) : T'en fais pas Emily, c'est bon.

Amy : Tu vois, c'est bon ! Allez viens, Ton ami t'attend.

Emily voulait faire comprendre à JJ, par son regard, qu'elle était désolée, mais cette dernière ne la regarda pas. Elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir JJ, en cet instant, mais elle devait aussi penser à son ami, Derek, qui s'était fait tiré dessus, elles entrèrent donc dans la chambre. En rentrant elle vit donc Reid assit près de son ami avec qui il discutait. Derek avait toujours une perfusion et un moniteur indiquait son rythme cardiaque.

Il avait l'air d'aller bien au vu des conditions.

Derek (souriant) : Hey Prentiss ! Te voilà !

Emily (venant lui prendre la main) : Hey ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu venir avant, et hier soir après la réunion, il était trop tard donc...

Derek : T'inquiète, Garcia m'a transmis ton bonjour, et je sais que vous bosser comme des dingues pour retrouver celui qui m'a fait ça.

Amy (intervenant dans la conversation) : Salut ! Je suis là moi aussi, je voulais venir te voir dès que j'ai su avec Emily.

Derek (un peu étonné) : Ah,...ben merci...c'est sympa à toi.

A ce moment JJ rentra avec les cafés. Elle tendit un à Reid et celui d'Amy, et entoura ces 2 mains autour de sa tasse. Elle regardait Derek, tout en jetant des regards sur Emily, qui faisait de même. Le silence était retombé dans la pièce, plus personne ne parlait sauf Amy.

Amy (dans son monologue) : C'est dingue ! Ca doit faire mal quand même !(Prenant une gorgée de café, grimaçant)...Beurk, quelle horreur c'est toi qui la fais directement ou quoi ?

JJ (fronçant les sourcils mais tentant de garder son calme pour ne pas l'assommer) : Ben si il ne te plaît pas, tu peux aller t'en chercher un toi même !

Amy (lui lançant un regard noir, puis changeant carrément en regardant de nouveau Emily, d'une petite voix et un air tout triste, repensant à sa stratégie pour virer JJ) : Je suis désolée, c'est...enfin depuis que j'ai perdu mon grand-père, j'ai ...comme des sautes d'humeur... (Regardant JJ de nouveau)...Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça, vraiment...tu veux bien me pardonner Jennifer ?

JJ (serrant le poing) : Hum...bien sur.

Amy (reprenant son sourire directement, se tournant vers Derek) : Bon où j'en étais moi, avant d'être interrompu ? ...Ah oui...Moi je me suis jamais fais tirée dessus, dieu merci ! Mais de toute façon maintenant j'ai un garde du corps personnel. N'est-ce pas Em ?

Et Emily, à ce moment était loin de penser au corps d'Amy. Non. Elle pensait à JJ, elle savait que le moment était mal choisi, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle voulait tellement s'approcher d'elle, la toucher, l'embrasser et la prendre dans ces bras pour lui faire oublier la présence d'Amy.

Amy : Em ? Chérie ? Ca va ?

Emily (revenant à elle) : Comment ?...Oui...oui.

Elle baissa la tête, elle devait se reprendre, ils avaient un tueur à attraper !

Derek avait bien remarqué les différents regards échangé entre Emily et JJ. Il se doutait depuis quelques temps qu'il devait se tramer quelque chose entre ces deux là. Il remarquait aussi la façon qu'avait Amy de bien marquer son territoire, son bras emprisonnant celui d'Emily, ces regards de travers qu'elle lançait à JJ. JJ qui était sa collègue mais aussi son amie. Il la voyait en retrait, n'osant pas parler devant Amy, sans doute pour protéger Emily. Il se doutait que leur relation plus intime qui en était encore qu'au tout début devait être difficile à gérer. Mais bon sang, il se demandait pourquoi Emily se laissait faire autant par cette fille.

Emily (regardant Derek) : Bien, remet-toi vite Derek, on a tous besoin de toi pour attraper cet abruti qui a osé s'en prendre à toi !

Reid (se levant) : Nous aussi, on y va de toute façon, on a une réunion dans vingt minutes. (regardant JJ) ...C'est bon pour toi JJ ?

JJ : Oui, oui... (Elle s'approcha de Derek pour lui faire la bise)...Repose toi bien beau gosse ! On repassera plus tard ok ?

Derek : Ok ma belle, t'en fais pas !

Après un dernier regard vers Emily, JJ suivit Reid vers la sortie.

Emily et Amy s'apprêtait à faire de même mais...

Derek : Emily je peux te parler une seconde ?

Cette dernière fut surprise par cette demande mais accepta.

Amy : Oh, ok, alors je dois sortir ?...Truc de flic c'est ça ?...Bien je t'attends dehors chérie. A bientôt Derek !

Une fois seul, Emily s'assit sur le rebord du lit et attendait que Derek lui explique le pourquoi.

Derek (fronçant les sourcils) : Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec elle ?

Emily (surprise du sujet) : P...Pardon ?

Derek : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Prentiss, cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi et tu le sais !

Emily (baissant le regard) : Ecoute Derek, c'est ...c'est compliqué. Tu...tu ne connais pas toute...

Derek : Tu es amoureuse de JJ autant qu'elle l'est de toi ! C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Emily (surprise et un peu gêné) : C...comment tu sais que...

Derek (souriant) : Il n'y a qu'a voir les regards que vous vous lancé ! C'est facile ! Et je pense même qu'Amy le sait si tu veux mon avis. Ca se voit elle n'arrête pas de chercher JJ, elle lui lance des regards ! Si elle avait un flingue à la place des yeux JJ serait déjà morte ! Et puis regarde, elle passe son temps collé à toi pour bien montrer que tu lui appartiens. Pitié, dis moi que tu dois la quitter ?

Emily (se passant la main nerveusement dans les cheveux) : Ecoute Derek, je...

Derek : Non Em ! J'ai frôlé la mort et de très près ok ! Dans ces moments là on prend réellement conscience de ce qui est le plus important. Et crois-moi, vous êtes tous comme ma famille, et je veux que tu sois heureuse toi aussi. Et JJ est celle qui réussira à te rendre heureuse et tu le sais.

Emily : C'est compliqué, elle...elle a sa vie déjà, tu vois Will, Henry, et...

Derek : Peut être mais Will ne la rend pas heureuse comme toi tu le fais ! Il n'y a qu'a la regarder, quand tu entre dans une pièce, son regard change complètement dès qu'elle te voit, elle t'aime, et ça tu n'a pas à en douter, crois-moi ! Alors tu vas de bouger les fesses, sinon c'est moi qui te les botte, compris ?

Emily (sourit devant la détermination de son ami) : Hey Morgan, crois pas que parce que tu fais ton feignant dans ce lit, que je ne pourrais pas te botter les fesses moi aussi !

Derek (lui rendant son sourire) : Ouais, j'ai hâte de voir ça tiens !

_Hum, hum, vous avez finit ?_

Derek (roula des yeux) : Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dis ? (regardant Amy)...Oui c'est bon je te la rends !

...-...

Reid et JJ était sur la route qui menait au BAU, la circulation était très chargé, JJ tourna dans une rue perpendiculaire pour coupé de l'axe principale complètement bouché. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la berline noire qui les suivait depuis leur sortie de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit tourné dans ma même rue qu'eux. Elle fronça les sourcils, au même moment Reid reçu un appel sur son portable.

Reid : Oui ? (mettant le haut parleur)

_Reid, dieu merci ! Vous allez bien, vous devez revenir au bureau au plus vite !_

Reid : Garcia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_On vous attend au bureau, de toute urgence, on a reçu une lettre ce matin, nous indiquant que les prochaines victimes seraient toi et JJ ! Soyez prudent surtout !_

JJ (accélérant): Je crois que c'est trop tard, on est suivit !

_J'ai vos coordonnées GPS, avec ton portable Reid, j'envoie des renforts ! ... (Hotch venait de prendre la communication)... Essayez de gagner du temps, pendant qu'on vous rejoint._

JJ : On va faire de notre mieux, mais faites vite !...Accroche toi Reid!

Sur ces derniers mots, elle donna un violent coup de volant, ré accéléra, mais la berline était toujours à leur talon ! Elle crut voir alors l'embout d'un fusil à pompe, sortant de la fenêtre du passager, elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle sentit l'impact cogné contre leur 4x4. Ils rejoignirent l'axe principal quelques kilomètres plus loin, une course poursuite s'en suivit. Et ce fut littéralement une pluie de balles qui cognaient leur voiture à présent, un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, lorsqu'elle entendit les alarmes du FBI, retentir pas loin d'eux, seulement en fixant droit devant elle, JJ n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'entrée du pont. Après un coup de volant, elle perdit le contrôle, le véhicule fit alors plusieurs tonneaux, avant de s'écraser sur le contre bas et ainsi stopper sa course. La fumée se dégageait du véhicule, les poursuivant s'étaient de nouveau échapper en entendant les sirènes de police au loin. Le véhicule prit feu. A l'intérieur le silence était total, et aucun mouvement ne perturbait ce dernier... Le véhicule allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

_**A suivre... Evidemment !**_

_**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus ! Merci pour les reviews ! Je vous promets de poster la suite plus rapidement !Je pense la semaine prochaine normalement.. Voilà bon week-end à toutes ! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**** : **_**Un nouveau chapitre, deux petite scène entre JJ et Emily, il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre... Bonne lecture !**_

Emily arriva sur les lieux, elle avait tout entendu depuis sa radio. Son cœur battait si vite à l'idée que la blonde ne soit gravement blessée qu'elle roulait à vive allure. Elle se gara rapidement, et courut directement vers la voiture accidenté de ces collègues. Le 4x4 était sur le dos, elle passa du côté conducteur où la vitre était cassé, JJ était là la tête au sol, inconsciente, de ces doigts elle lui dégagea quelques mèches de son visage qui était en sang. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer, ce qu'elle recommença à faire dès qu'elle vit JJ bouger.

Emily : Hey, je suis là JJ, attends je,… (Passant sa main pour détacher la ceinture)…je vais te détacher…

JJ (revenant à elle) : Reid…Reid comment il va ?

Emily finit de sortir JJ de la voiture pour l'allonger délicatement sur le sol, elle retira sa veste pour la mettre sous la tête de celle-ci.

Emily : Je vais aller voir, ne…ne bouge pas, les secours arrive.

Emily se précipita donc du côté passager pour constater que Reid était blessé et inconscient. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le détacher ou bien le gardé immobile pour ne pas causer plus de dommage encore. Cependant elle vit l'ambulance approcher très vite. Deux infirmier en sortir avec des trousses de secours.

Emily : Mon ami est toujours à l'intérieur, il est inconscient, il a un pouls et quelques blessures superficielles, …pour le reste je vous laisse regarder.

_Merci Madame._

Une seconde ambulance se gara près de la scène.

Emily partit rejoindre JJ qui était de nouveau inconsciente.

Emily (regardant les secours) : Vite, venez, elle est de nouveau inconsciente !

Un des médecins prit le pouls de la jeune femme, puis lui posa une perfusion ainsi qu'une minerve pour immobiliser son cou. Ils la transportèrent dans l'ambulance, et les autres firent de même pour Reid.

A ce moment là Hotch et Rossi arrivèrent.

Emily tenait toujours la main de JJ, mais fut contrainte de la lâcher pour la laisser rentrer dans l'ambulance. Elle voulut y monter mais Hotch l'interpella.

Hotch : Comment vont-ils ?

Emily regardant l'ambulance s'éloigner à contre cœur : Je…je ne sais pas, JJ a perdu connaissance quand je l'es sorti et Reid est inconscient.

Hotch (fronçant les sourcils) : Ok, il faut faire vite, Emily, toi et David inspecté la scène de fond en comble, moi je téléphone à Garcia pour qu'elle visionne les caméras de surveillance de la circulation.

Emily (dépitée) : Mais,…mais on,…enfin on devrait allée les rejoindre à l'hôpital, je veux dire…

Rossi : Plus tard Emily, ils sont entre de bonnes mains, on les aidera plus ici à tenter de trouver qui leur a fait ça.

Emily (se résignant) : Ok.

Ils passèrent la scène au peigne fin, évidemment ils n'avaient rien trouvé, mis à part le témoignage de certains piétons qui avaient tous décrit la même voiture noir, ils avaient vu les échanges de coup de feu et enfin l'accident.

Garcia, de son côté, était sur le pied de guerre, elle aussi, pour le visionnage des caméras, elle avait réussit à identifier le véhicule en question, la base de donnée se chargeait désormais de trouver une concordance.

Emily ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, mais Hotch, lui avait dit avoir besoin d'elle au BAU. Elle ne pouvait desquament pas le contre dire, avec Derek, Reid et JJ à l'hôpital, l'équipe était plus qu'amoindrit.

A peine arrivé, Emily et Rossi furent priés de rejoindre de suite la salle de réunion. Hotch, les attendait là, debout, les sourcils froncés,

Rossi (s'asseyant) : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Hotch : J'attends Garcia, et je vous explique.

Cette dernière arriva la mine fermée. Elle s'assit à son tour, inquiète.

Hotch (toujours debout) : Bien, pour commencer je voulais vous rassurer, Reid et JJ sont hors de danger, ils n'ont que des blessures superficiels. Cependant au cour de cette après midi, nous avons reçu une lettre anonyme bien évidemment, nous mettant tous en garde. (Regardant l'informaticienne)…Garcia, si tu veux bien…

Garcia (pianotant sur son ordinateur, affichant la lettre sur l'écran murale) : Voilà, nous sommes déjà en train d'en faire une étude graphologique et les relevés d'empreinte non rien donné…Je…enfin… je vous laisse la lire.

Emily posa son regard sur cette lettre, écrite avec un stylo noir, une écriture bâclée.

_« Tic tac tic tac, votre temps est désormais compté, comme le mien l'a été ces trois dernières années ! Vous allez regretter tous vos méfaits. Tout ceci n'est qu'un avant goût de ce qu'il se passera. Bientôt je serais enfin apaisée, lorsque vous serez tous mort et enterrez. Tout ça ne fait que commencer. »_

Emily : Vous avez déjà lancé une recherche sur les tueurs qu'on a arrêtés depuis 3ans ?

Garcia : Oui, les dossiers sont en train de sortir, d'ici quelques minutes, on aura les premier en main, on pourra commencer de suite.

Hotch : Il va de soit qu'une autre équipe va venir nous aider, seulement à partir de maintenant vous aurez tous une garde rapproché en attendant qu'on ne l'arrête.

Emily (secouant la tête négativement) : Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin, je sais très bien me débrouiller. Mettez plutôt des gardes à l'hôpital, c'est là qu'ils iront finir le travail, en priorité !

Hotch : Je ne te demande pas ton avis Emily, c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout, il n'y a aucune discussion possible ! Et l'hôpital à été mis sous bonne garde, depuis qu'on a reçu cette lettre.

Mais Emily ne supportait pas le fait d'être surveillé, même si cela était pour son bien. Elle se leva, il fallait qu'elle se rende compte d'elle-même de l'état de la blonde.

Emily : Ecoutez, je, j'ai vraiment besoin d'allée à l'hôpital, avant de commencer ici.

Hotch (relevant la tête de son dossier) : Très bien, Tu as une heure et une voiture te suivra.

Garcia : Je peux aller aussi chef ?

Hotch : Etant donné que les recherches sont en attende d'identification, tu peux, mais je te veux ici aussi dans une heure.

Garcia : Entendu, merci !

Elles sortirent donc toutes les deux de la salle de conférence pour rejoindre à la hâte l'hôpital où se trouvaient leurs amis.

...***********************************************...

Vingt minutes, elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Hotch n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens mis en œuvre concernant la protection de leurs coéquipiers. Déjà à l'entrée, deux gardes tenaient les portes, Arrivant aux troisièmes étages, elles pouvaient voir un agent en civil près de la porte de Derek.

Elles se dirigèrent vers cette dernière, et y entrèrent après avoir montré leur badge d'agent du FBI.

Garcia : Alors comment tu te sens mon sucre d'orge ?

Derek (les sourcils froncés) : Bien, très bien même je suis près à reprendre du service ! Et allé botter le cul de ces connards qui nous ont envoyé ici !

Emily : En attendant on a besoin de toi en pleine forme, donc ça attendra un peu…. A propos tu connais le numéro de chambre de JJ…et Reid ?

Derek : Oui, tu prends le couloir en sortant de ma chambre à droite, c'est les chambres 517 pour JJ et 521 pour Reid.

Emily (un peu gêné de partir aussi vite mais) : …Je…je vais allée voir si…

Derek (la coupant, comprenant) : Vas-y, elle t'attend.

Emily ne préféra pas répondre, ni de tenter de comprendre pourquoi Derek lui disait cela, elle lui sourit et après lui avoir dit qu'elle repasserait avant de partir, elle sortit de la chambre.

Garcia : Je crois que je vais attendre un peu avant d'aller voir notre petite blonde.

Derek (souriant) : Oui, laisse les se retrouver un peu avant !

Garcia : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Derek (d'un geste de main): Pas à moi ! Je sais très bien qu'il se trame quelque chose entre ces deux là ! J'ai remarqué les regards, les attentions, …hey je te rappelle que je suis profiler !

Garcia (souriant) : Evidemment ! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ! …Tu m'excuse mon chou mais je vais allée dire un petit bonjour à notre petit génie !

Derek (se redressant) : Attends, je viens !

Garcia (arrêtant tout mouvement) : Tu plaisante j'espère ! Tu es dans un lit d'hôpital et ce n'est pas pour rien !

Derek (lui montrant le fauteuil roulant) : Tu me pousse ? De toute façon que tu le veuille ou non j'y vais !

Garcia (se résignant) : Très bien, alors je te pousse.

….-…

Plus loin dans la chambre, Emily prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte 517. Cependant elle n'attendit pas de réponse et y entra, se doutant que la blonde devait sans doute dormir, suite au choc reçu plus tôt. Seulement, son regard se porta tout d'abord sur Will, qui se tenait là, la main de JJ dans la sienne, assis près d'elle. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir pensé une seule seconde à Will. Il se trouvait là en toute légitimité, au contraire d'elle-même. Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur JJ, cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Elle se retrouva maintenant gênée de se trouver là, au milieu de couple. Mais pourtant elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Will, en cet instant et tenir JJ dans ces bras.

Emily (la voix basse) : Je…je venais juste voir si ça allait ?

Will (regardant JJ) : Ca va, elle dort, elle est épuisée. Et de toute façon, je veille sur elle. Merci.

Emily (se frottant les mains, tentant de garder un visage impassible par rapport à toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait de voir JJ ainsi): Ok, alors je…je vais y aller, vu que…enfin…que ça va.

Elle se retourna pour partir lorsqu'elle entendit la petite voix de la blonde monté à ces oreilles.

JJ (les yeux toujours fermés) : Em…, attend…

Emily sentit un énorme poids se soulever de ces épaules, rien qu'en entendant la douce voix de JJ. Elle se retourna vers elle, le regard tendre, sans s'en rendre compte et un léger sourire, en oubliant totalement la présence de Will dans la pièce.

Emily (près du lit à la gauche de JJ, debout) : Hey ! Alors on a voulu joué les cascadeuses ?

JJ (souriant avant même d'ouvrir les yeux) : Oui... (Ouvrant son regard azur dans celui de la brune)... Mais je crois que finalement ce n'est pas mon truc !

Emily : Oui, t'es définitivement meilleur profileuse.

Emily se retenait de toutes ces forces pour ne pas toucher JJ de sa main posé sur le bord du matelas. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant le regard de JJ posé sur elle, lui démontrant qu'elle ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

Emily : Je, ...enfin...quand j'ai entendu mon portable sonner et Hotch me prévenir de ce qu'il se passait, ...je...je te jure que j'ai vraiment...

JJ (la coupant) : Je sais Em...je sais... Comment va Reid ?

Emily (lui caressant le front oubliant Will) : Il va bien ne t'en fait pas. Il n'est pas loin d'ailleurs de ta chambre, mais ça va.

JJ (la voix toujours basse) : Est-ce qu'on a une idée sur celui qui aurait pu faire ça ?

Emily : Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour l'instant, il faut que tu remettre et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Will fronçait les sourcils en regardant la scène et trouvait qu'Emily était bien trop proche de JJ, leur proximité le dérangeait.

Will : Hum Hum !

Emily retira sa main à la hâte revenant à la réalité, à savoir que le petit ami de la blonde se trouvait en face d'elle et avait vu toute la petite scène, elle s'en trouvait dérangé et se recula d'un pas.

Emily : Bien, je...je vais y aller, je...je vais voir Reid aussi.

JJ était épuisée, elle avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé dessus. Cependant malgré sa fatigue, ces courbatures, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Emily s'éloigner, elle aurait voulu que cette dernière reste avec elle cette nuit, mais elle se rappelait aussi de la présence de Will et comprenait le recul d'Emily et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

JJ : D'accord mais tu repasse avant de partir hein ?

Emily : Ok, je passerai sans doute avec Garcia, on est venu ensemble, Hotch nous a donné une heure maximum et on doit retourner au BAU.

JJ (grimaçant) : Je suis désolée à cause de moi, l'équipe se réduit encore et vous ...

Emily : Hey, t'as pas à être désolée tu m'entends, il n'y a pas de souci, tu te repose et tu reviens en forme ok ?

JJ (voulait rétorquer mais était trop épuisé) : Ok.

Emily (partant vers la porte) : Bien, alors à...à tout à l'heure.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Voilà la suite, ENFIN vous allez me dire et je sais j'ai encore abusé, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, à bientôt... Merci de me dire si ça vous à plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez voir une scène ou autre chose...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 :**__** Je sais j'ai encore mis du temps pour poster, j'ai fais au plus vite alors excusé moi pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir... Voilà vous trouverez ENFIN une scène plus longue entre JJ et Prentiss ! J'espère que vous apprécierez… Bonne lecture…**_

Après être aller voir Reid, qui avait passé son temps à donner le pourcentage de taux de survie dans un accident de voiture comme le leur ou bien encore les probabilités de ne pas en sortir indemne, Emily, Garcia ainsi que Derek se dirigèrent vers la chambre de JJ, se cachant toutefois des infirmières qui leur avait bien spécifié de ne pas être plus de deux personnes en même temps dans la chambre, et de ne pas y rester plus de cinq minutes.

Garcia frappa doucement, puis entra suivit de ces collègues et amis. Elle vit alors JJ à moitié assoupis ainsi que Will, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils en voyant qu'Emily revenait ENCORE voir sa femme !

Will (sur un ton sec) : Vous savez que JJ est fatiguée et ce n'est pas en lui rendant visite toute les cinq minutes qu'elle risque de se remettre !

Derek (fronçant les sourcils, la voix basse) : Oui, et ce n'est pas en haussant le ton qu'elle risque de se reposer non plus !

JJ (regardant Will): Hey, je vais bien ok, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, tu…tu devrais sortir prendre un l'air toi aussi. Et ce sont mes amis, ils ne me dérangent en aucune façon et ils ont le droit d'être ici !

Will : Mais

Will : Tu as subi une épreuve aujourd'hui ma chérie et tu as droit à du repos sans être interrompu toutes les cinq minutes.

JJ : Tu devrais rentrer t'occuper d'Henri, il a besoin de toi, sinon il ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Will (étonné par cette demande) : Mais tu…tu ne préfère pas que je reste près de toi ?

JJ : Je vais bien et je vais passer mon temps à dormir, je préfère que tu reste auprès de notre fils.

Will : Très bien, je,...je vais y aller dans ce cas.

JJ : Oui et embrasse Henry pour moi.

Will (se rapprochant, l'embrassant) : Bien sur, bonne nuit.

Il se redressa et avant de sortir de la chambre il s'adressa une dernière fois aux collègues de sa femme :

Will : Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas rester trop longtemps.

Une fois les autres partis, Emily referma la porte derrière eux. Elle prêt de JJ, n'ayant qu'une hâte, prendre sa main, juste pour avoir un quelconque contact avec elle.

JJ la regardait avancer avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, passé la nuit dans les bras de sa brune.

JJ (d'une petite voix) : Enfin seule. Je pensais qu'il ne partirait jamais, je sais c'est méchant de dire ça parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi mais j'avais vraiment envie de passer un moment seule avec toi.

Emily (arrivant, s'asseyant et prenant sa main) : Oui, j'ai cru aussi que je n'arriverai jamais à passer rien qu'une seconde seule avec toi, …et pourtant j'en ai vraiment besoin.

JJ(le sourire malicieux) : Quoi c'est tout, on est seule et tu me prends juste la main ?

Emily (souriant légèrement) : Tu as été blessé JJ, tu dois te reposer maintenant.

JJ (retirant sa main et croisant ces bras) : Je ne dormirai seulement à une condition,…je veux m'endormir dans tes bras !

Emily (secoua la tête devant la légère détermination de la blonde) : OK, t'as gagné. Mais bien parce que c'est toi.

Celle-ci se redressa pour venir s'adosser au montant du lit et rester près de la blonde et ouvrir ces bras. JJ vint de suite s'y blottir, et sentit la brune refermer ceux-ci autour d'elle.

Emily (murmurant) : JJ, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas rester toute le nu…

JJ (la coupant) : Je sais Em…Je…je veux juste profiter de ce moment, profiter de toi pendant que tu es là… (Respirant les effluves de la brune dans le cou de cette dernière)…Tu sens si bon… (Tout en lâchant un soupir de bien être)…

Emily se sentait soudainement comme apaisé de toute cette tension accumulée depuis le début de cette affaire. Elle savait que d'ici une demi heure elle repartirait travailler, mais elle ne voulait plus y penser, juste penser à JJ, qui se trouvait dans ces bras, en sécurité, au chaud, elle aurait juste voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours. Au bout de quelques longues minutes elle sentit JJ se relâcher, ce qui signifiait que cette dernière avait enfin trouvé le sommeil. Elle regarda sa montre lui indiquant qu'elle devait rejoindre Garcia, rester avec Derek, et retourner au BAU. Après avoir soupiré une énième fois, elle réussit à se lever, délicatement, pour ne pas réveiller la blonde, elle posa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller et remonta légèrement la couverture sur elle. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front, caressant sa joue, tout en continuant de détailler et contempler JJ. Elle aimait cette femme plus que tout, et ne s'en remettrai pas si elle devait en être séparé. Elle savait JJ avec Will, et si cette dernière décidait de rester avec lui, elle en souffrirait, évidemment, mais le fait de savoir JJ heureuse, pour elle c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle pourrait toujours continuer de la regarder, l'entendre parler, rire, plaisanter, le sourire de JJ suffisait à effacer tout ces maux. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pu rien faire pour éviter cet accident à la blonde.

Elle finit de se redresser et partit après avoir jeter un dernier regard sur la femme qu'elle aimait.

…..-…..

Ils avaient pratiquement travaillé toute la nuit, tout le monde était éreinté, chacun luttait à sa façon pour rester éveiller, jusqu'à ce que Hotch ne leur dise d'aller enfin se reposer quelques heures. De plus l'affaire était au point mort, les recherches de Garcia, sur la base de donner n'avait pas encore rendu leur verdict.

…..-….

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Derek était rentré chez lui, sous la bonne garde de Garcia, de même que Reid et JJ, toute l'équipe serait enfin au grand complet pour cette nouvelle journée.

Emily était déjà à son bureau, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup quitté ces jours-ci, ou juste pour aller voir JJ à l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. Depuis elle était sous bonne garde et Will faisait en plus office de garde du corps rapproché, et n'avait pas laissé une seule fois rentré Emily pour la laisser voir la blonde. Du coup quand elle rentrait elle ne pouvait se résigner à dormir plus de quelques heures, juste assez pour tenir debout le reste de la journée, le fatigue pouvait se lire facilement sur son visage, même si elle tentait de la masquer avec du maquillage. Elle n'avait pas revu Amy depuis l'accident de JJ et Reid, cette dernière avait bien tenté de la joindre mais elle essuyait toujours un refus. Elle savait que JJ revenait ce matin, et depuis son arrivée elle guettait l'entrée. Elle était déjà à son cinquième café lorsque Derek arriva accompagné de Garcia et de Reid.

Garcia (voyant la mine d'Emily) : Eh bien, t'as pas l'air d'avoir une forme resplendissante ! Tu sais que la nuit ça sert à dormir et non à faire des folies de son corps !

Elle venait à peine de finir sa phrase que JJ venait d'arriver derrière eux.

JJ (souriante) : Et qui fait des folies de son corps la nuit ?

Reid : Emily !

JJ (manqua d'avaler de travers) : Pardon ?

Emily leva les yeux au son de cette voix et se leva d'un bond.

Emily : Non ! Bien sur que non il plaisante ! N'est-ce pas Reid !

Reid (voyant les yeux noirs d'Emily, regardant JJ) : Oui évidemment je plaisante ! C'était une blague.

JJ (l'air plus sérieux) : Toi, tu fais des blagues maintenant ?

Reid : Hey ! Evidemment que j'en fais !

Emily (ignorant tout le monde, regardant la blonde) : Je peux te parler ?

JJ (fixant toujours la brune) : Oui.

Cette dernière n'attendit pas de réponse de la brune et la prit par le bras pour l'emmener plus à l'écart, en l'occurrence vers les vestiaires.

A peine rentrer, elle ferma la porte et fixa la brune.

JJ(les bras croisés) : Je sais très bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas alors dis moi ! C'est Amy c'est ça ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ma sorti de l'hôpital, moi qui pensait que tu bossais, en fait tu prenais du bon temps avec Amy, et moi je culpabilisais pendant ce temps !

Emily était tellement fatiguée qu'elle venait juste d'enregistrer les informations que JJ lui balançait. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la blonde en colère alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait du tout.

Emily (les mains devant) : Attends attends ! Je ne comprends rien, de quoi tu parles ?

JJ : Pas un coup de fil, pas une visite ! Et après tu dis m'aimer !

Emily (se rapprochant doucement) : JJ, j'ai,...j'ai essayé de venir de voir mais avec Will...enfin...il ne m'a jamais laissé rentrer et c'est vrai j'aurais pu te joindre au téléphone mais je ne voulais pas te déranger au cas où tu ne sois pas seule ou que tu ne dormes, je...

JJ (se calmant légèrement) : Will t'a empêché ? Mais pourtant Garcia est venu souvent et il n'a rien dit, ...si...si il se doutait de quelque chose pour nous ?...Mon dieu et si,... (Commençant à paniquer, marchant de long en large)...oui si il avait compris que toi et moi on...

Emily (fronçant les sourcils) : Ce qui veut dire ?

JJ (la fixant de son regard azur) : Si, ...si il l'apprend,...comme ça je veux dire...enfin je ne veux pas perdre Henry et la j'aurais tout les torts et...

Emily : Vraiment c'est ça qui t'inquiète ou plutôt le fait qu'il sache que tu pourrais t'intéresser à moi ?!

JJ (comprenant) : Enfin Em, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça, on en a déjà parlé et...

Emily (la coupant) : Et tu ne l'as toujours pas quitté !... (Perdant son calme en partie à cause de sa fatigue)...t'as raison ! Tu sais quoi ? ...On va en rester là toute les deux, ça vaut mieux pour ton petit couple et ta famille !

JJ : Non ! Em ! Ce n'est pas ...

Emily : Laisse tomber tu veux, j'en ai marre de cette situation, je ne peux pas te voir quand je veux, ni même te parler, et encore moins te toucher ! J'en ai ras le bol de passer au dernier plan,...alors oui je sais c'est égoïste de ma part ! Mais c'est comme ça ! Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

Elle sortit sans même laisser l'occasion à la blonde de s'expliquer sur son raisonnement. Elle n'avait pas dit ça pour ça ! Elle savait qu'Emily avait compris de travers ce qu'elle avait voulu exprimer. Elle sortit à son tour précipitamment des vestiaires pour tenter de la rattraper, seulement à peine sorti ces yeux se posèrent sur Amy qui venait d'arriver et qui collait déjà la brune.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu de ce nouveau chapitre...il faut dire que je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment pour faire plus vite...J'en suis désolée... Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire et me laisser un commentaire...**_


End file.
